I Love You
by windakyu
Summary: Siwon bersikeras tidak mau dijodohkan tapi siapa sangka dia tidak tahan menyerang istrinya sampai hamil. Kyuhyun sedih saat Siwon tidak peduli padanya dan malah lebih mementingkan Heechul sahabatnya. Apakah Siwon akan sadar, Kyuhyun terluka akibat sifat plin-plannya itu? / WonKyu / GS, NC, Drama.
1. Chapter 1

Author POV

Suasana kediaman Choi tengah tidak terlalu baik. Sang kepala Keluarga tengah di uji kesabarannya karena tingkah anak bungsunya yang menolak untuk dijodohkan. Namja tampan pemilik dimple itu, terkekeh kalau dia tidak ingin dinikahkan dengan seorang Yeoja dari keluarga Cho.

''Appa! Tidak ada jalan lain selain memaksa Siwon, Aku sendiri sudah tidak tahu bagaimana membujuknya.'' usul Kangta. Tuan Choi nampak memikirkan usul Putra Bungsunya, ada benarnya juga kalau Siwon sebaiknya dipaksa saja.

''Yeobo, biar Aku yang membujuk Siwon lagi. Kalau Siwon tetap tidak mau baru kita paksa'' Ny. Choi mengusulkan.

Siwon's Bedroom

''Eomma, berhenti memaksaku. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Pilihan eomma. Apa eomma mau Yeoja itu menderita karena aku tidak mencintainya.'' kekeh Siwon. menghela nafasnya. Ia bangun dan berlutut di depan Siwon dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Siwon.

''Sayang, jebal~ Hyung-mu Kangta pun menikah karena perjodohan. Dan sekarang dia bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Jadi eomma yakin Kau pun akan begitu...''

Siwon diam mendengarnya. Sungguh Siwon tidak ingin jika nanti istri yang dijodohkan dengannya akan menderita. Siwon tidak mudah mencintai orang, sampai SMA dia tidak pernah memiliki kekasih. Heechul adalah satu-satunya Yeoja yang dekat dengannya, mereka berteman sejak SMA. Kuliah bersama, melewati masa-masa sulit bersama.

Sebelum keluarga Siwon sesukses sekarang, Heechul menjadi sandaran Siwon saat Appa-nya mengamuk karna gagal dalam usahanya. Dia selalu menjadi frustasi saat appanya itu mengamuk, ia sibuk menenangkan Eommanya yg kerap kali menjadi sasaran kemarahan Appanya. Sementara Kangta ia tidak pernah mengeluh atau berontak sepertinya, dia begitu tenang sekalipun Ayahnya itu memukulnya.

''Eomma, kenapa begini? Dulu Appa sering menyusahkan kita. Sekarang dia seenaknya mengatur hidupku.'' kata Siwon emosi. langsung menutup mulut Siwon dengan telapak tangannya.

''Jangan berkata seperti itu! Dia adalah Orang Tuamu, dia Ayahmu! Kalau kau tidak mau menurut maka itu sama dengan kau menyiksa Eomma untuk kedua kalinya.''

''Apa dengan menikah bisa membahagiakan eomma?''

''Tentu, jadi jebal~ menikahkah. Lagipula dia wanita yang baik. Eomma serasa melihat diri eomma saat muda kalau melihatnya. Dia mempunyai sifat yang benar-benar mirip eomma.''

''Benarkah? Kalau dia seperti eomma, aku bisa membantu eomma.''

''Jangan seperti itu, kau harus mencoba mencintainya.''

''Tidak! Sulit untuk itu, aku mungkin akan menerimanya tapi untuk mencintainya akan sangat sulit...''

''Siwonnie~''

''Jebal eomma! Terima keputusanku.''

Sampai di hari pertunangannya Siwon tetap tidak pernah tersenyum pada calon istrinya itu. Secantik apapun Yeoja itu, Siwon tidak pernah memandangnya. Saat mereka berdua, Siwon hanya sibuk dengan Ponselnya mengabaikan Yeoja pemalu itu. Yeoja itu pun tidak pernah agresif / memulai sesuatu. Siwon lebih menyukai Yeoja agresif yang bisa membawanya agar aktif.

''Siwon! Tunanganmu sangat cantik, lembut, sopan dan...''

''Kalau kau suka, sana tunangan saja dengannya!'' potong Siwon memotong ucapan Hankyung.

''Aish! Begitu mudah merebutnya darimu. Tidak asik,''

''Mwo?!''

''Eh, bercanda-bercanda. Memangnya aku mau dicincang Choi Ahjusshi. Kenapa kau dingin padanya? Dia bukankah sangat lemah lembut?''

''Aku lebih suka bergaul dengan Yeoja agresif, ceria, spontan dan enerzik seperti dia...'' kata Siwon menunjukan foto Heechul dari Tablet yang di pegangnya.

''Aish, dia sih sahabatmu. Pantas kalian bisa berteman lama... Tapi benar deh, Kyuhyun itu sungguh manis'' ucap Hankyung sambil pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

''Dia bilang manis?''

Kyuhyun pov

Aku menyukai Siwon, tunanganku. Tapi sepertinya Dia tidak tertarik padaku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol denganku, sejak tadi Kami bertukar cincin Dia tidak pernah mau menatapku. Walaupun dia tidak menyukaiku, aku akan tetap mencintai dan berbakti padanya. Aku hanya menjalankan surat wasiat yang eomma tinggalkan. Kami sudah di jodohkan bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Walaupun eomma sudah meninggal, perjanjian antara kedua keluarga tetap terlaksana.

''Kyunie~ Kau sangat cantik Jagi-ya...'' puji Eomma Siwon. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk Eommanim -dia yg memintaku memanggilnya begitu-.

''Gomawo Eommanim~''

''Aigo, aku sekarang memiliki seorang Putri ^^ aku sangat bahagia...''

Balkon.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon di balkon belakang. Para orang tua tengah membahas soal pernikahan. Aku merasa sangat deg-degan berada di dekatnya. Aku memandangnya, tapi dia tidak kunjung memandangku.

''Apa Kau pernah menolak semua ini?'' tanya Siwon tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut dan bingung. Aku memandangnya tanpa menjawab. Dia mengendus dan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

''Apa kau pernah menolak perjodohan ini sebelumnya?'' ulangnya. Ah aku baru mengerti pertanyaannya.

''Tidak pernah Siwon-sshi.'' jawabku jujur. Dia terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

''Jadi kau menurutinya begitu saja? Padahal kau tidak tahu siapa calon suamimu?''

''Ini adalah wasiat -ku. Aku tidak mungkin menolak, kalaupun aku dinikahkan dengan siapa saja..''

''Maksudmu kalau kau dinikahkan dengan seorang Ahjusshi, kau pun menerimanya?''

''Nde, karena aku percaya pilihan eomma-ku tidak mungkin salah.''

Author POV

Siwon terdiam, ia memikirkan semuanya. Kalau yang diucapkan Kyuhyun benar, jadi menurut orang tua Kyuhyun dirinya adalah orang yang tepat untuk anak mereka. Siwon bahkan tidak pernah berpikir, dimana letak ketepatan dirinya untuk Kyuhyun. Tapi tidak salah lagi, Yeoja didepannya ini sangat mirip dengan Eomma-nya. Begitu berbakti, baik, tapi sayang Kyuhyun berbeda dengan type Yeoja yang ia suka.

[SKIP]

Beberapa minggu berlalu, sekarang Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Siwon mengesampingkan dulu ketidaksukaannya pada pernikahan itu, dia mencoba tersenyum di hadapan para tamu undangan. Ada rasa takut yang Kyuhyun rasakan sesaat sebelum iklar pernikahan diucapkan. Ia takut Siwon akan melarikan diri dari pernikahan mereka. Tapi sampai semua acara selesai, kehawatiran Kyuhyun hanya kehawatiran yang tidak benar. Sampai mereka sekarang sampai di tempat bulan madu, semuanya lancar. Walau tidak ada komunikasi yang baik diantara keduanya.

Kyuhyun meletakan koper dan tas bawaannya. Begitu pula dengan Siwon yang meletakan bawaannya. Kyuhyun sedikit tidak nyaman, karena mereka satu kamar. Bernafas di ruangan yang sama, tidur di tempat yang sama dan memakai kamar mandi bersama. Banyak angan-angan indah yang Kyuhyun harapkan dari bulan madunya bersama Siwon. Kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri ingin ia laksanakan di hari pertama pernikahan mereka.

''Siwon, apa kau ingin aku siapkan air hangat'' tawar Kyu malu-malu.

''Tidak usah Kyuhyun-sshi kau iastirahat saja, aku harus keluar sebentar...'' jawab Siwon memakai jaket kulit dan sepatunya. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya, mau kemana Siwon dihari yang mulai akan gelap.

''Kau mau kemana?'' tanya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri. Siwon menoreh, ''Ada yang harus aku urus. Jha, aku pergi dulu..'' pamit Siwon yang keluar dari kamar hotel. Kyuhyun menghelas nafas dan memilih membuka koper, mengambil pakaian dan perlengkapan mandinya.

Siwon Pov

Aku tidak tahan kalau satu ruangan dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku untuk menyentuhnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin memilikinya sedangkan aku masih ragu. Maafkan aku, aku tidak pantas menyebut diriku laki-laki karena tidak bisa tegas dengan perasaanku sendiri.

01.00 AM.

Author Pov

Sudah jam 1 pagi, tapi Siwon belum kembali juga ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun belum menutup matanya, menunggu Siwon kembali. Ia sudah memesan beberapa Wine untuk Siwon, bukan untuk membuatnya mabuk hanya saja pemandangan indah di pesisir pantai akan sangat disayangkan kalau tidak ditemani sebotol Wine.

Menyedihkan, Kyuhyun serasa menjadi pengantin yg ditinggal pergi pasangannya. Malam pertama seharusnya ia habiskan bersama dengan suaminya. Buat apa berbulan madu di tempat indah, jika ia hanya sendiri.

-Klik.

Kyuhyun menorehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Siwon masuk kedalam kamar dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk. Ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan membuat Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan memapahnya duduk di tempat tidur.

''Siwon, Apa Kau mabuk? Gweanchana...?'' Siwon tidak menjawab, ia malah menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lapar. Kyuhyun refleks menutupi area dadanya yang hanya memakai gaun tidur bertali dan yah sangat sexy dimana Siwon yang tengah mabuk.

''Kalau aku meminta, apa kau akan memberikan dirimu padaku?'' pertanyaan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Dari nada bicaranya tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Siwon mabuk. Dan memang tidak begitu tercium aroma alkohol dari mulut Siwon.

''Nhe, Aku istrimu dan sudah seharusnya aku melaksanakan kewajibanku,'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di pangkuannya. Siwon mulai memberikan ciumannya pada Kyuhyun, mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian berhenti di bibirnya, Siwon melahap bibir Kyuhyun menghisap bagian atas dan bawahnya bergantian kemudian memasukan lidahnya. Bertarung lidah, saling menghisap. Tangannya menekan belakang kepala Kyuhyun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya menerima ciuman panas dari Siwon, bagian yang Kyuhyun duduki mengeras dan menusuk dirinya. Membuat keduanya mendesir merasakan panas yang terasa di sekujur tubuh mereka. Ciuman Siwon turun keleher jenjang Kyuhyun, menggigit leher mulus Kyuhyun kemudian mengecupnya dan memainkan lidarnya di sekitar kuping Kyuhyun.

''aaarrhh'' leguh Kyuhyun membuat nafsu Siwon semakin menjadi.

Tangan kiri Siwon mulai meraba-raba bagian paha Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun semakin terangsang. Gaun malam Kyuhyun yang minim dan semakin minim saat ia duduk membuat Siwon dengan mudah menjangkau paha bagian dalam Kyuhyun.

''Aaahhh tiiidddaakkk...'' Siwon mulai mendekati payudara Kyuhyun, menciumi bagian atasnya. Membuat nipple Kyuhyun mengeras karena Kyuhyun tidak memakai bra. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan mata dengan menekan kepala Siwon dari belakang.

Melihat dua tonjolan kecil yang mengeras dari balik gaun membuat Siwon menurunkan tali gaun Kyuhyun sampai pinggang. Terlihat kedua dada ranum Kyuhyun dengan kedua nipple yang sudah mengeras.

''Kau indah sekali Kyu...'' Jari Siwon menyentuh nipple Kyuhyun lalu memplintirnya lembut disusul bibirnya yang menciumi kedua nipple Kyuhyun bergantian. Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan keintiman yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Siwon mulai menciumi bagian luar payudara Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya yang lembab. Ia terus menciumi setiap inci payudara Kyuhyun sampai mendekati nipplenya. Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya disana membuat Kyuhyun mengerang merasakan kehangatan nafas Siwon. Siwon mulai menggelitik Nipple Kyuhyun dengan ujung lidahnya.

''sssrrrrttt...'' Setelah merasakan nipple Kyuhyun yang semakin menegang, Siwon menusuk nipple itu dengan lidahnya kemudian mengarahkan ujung lidahnya untuk naik turun di nipple Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menggigit bibir dan mencengkram seprei merasakan perlakuan Siwon yang sungguh hampir membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Perlahan-lahan, Siwon memasukan dad putih Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya dengan lidah Siwon yang menghisap nipple dia dalam mulutnya itu. Setelah melepaskan kulumannya Siwon meremas Payudara Kyuhyun dan memilin nipplenya membuat dirinya sendiri mendesir merasakan tangannya sendiri begitu asyik memainkan kedua dada Kyuhyun. Siwon meraba kembali payudara Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeras, kembali ia menghisap nipple Kyuhyun sambill memberikan cubitan kecil di nipple Kyuhyun yang tidak ia kulum.  
Ditengah erangan Kyuhyun yang menikmati perlakuan Siwon padanya, Siwon meraba celana dalam Kyuhyun. Meloloskan tangannya masuk dan menghusap lembut Miss V Kyuhyun yang sudah basah. Siwon mulai menurunkan celana Kyuhyun dan membuangnya. Siwon memasukan jari telunjuknya dengan lihai dengan jempol yang telaten menekan-nekan klitoris Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terasa tersengat listrik dan semakin keras mendesah. Ia memeluk Siwon dengan erat, mencengkram leher Siwon dengan erat membiarkan Siwon terus melakukan tugasnya di bawah sana. Siwon memasukan satu jarinya lagi, mengocoknya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun merasakan kesadarannya menghilang sebentar berganti dengan rasa basah yang mengaliri bagian bawahnya.

[SKIP NC]

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasakan ada yang mengecupi bahunya secara bertubi. Kyuhyun merasakan geli di sekitar lehernya, ciuman itu semakin turun sampai ke dalam selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

''Hhhmmm...''

Pelaku itu mencium nipple Kyuhyun, memasukannya kedalam mulutnya membuat Kyuhyun langsung menyikap selimutnya dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah asyik menikmati Nipplenya layaknya bayi (?).

Suasana hari itu sudah cukup terang karena matahari sudah terbit sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat kalau Siwon begitu menikmati tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Siwon membuat Siwon mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kyuhyun.

''Ah~ Mian. Aku sangat haus. Aku kira ini bisa keluar susu,'' ucap Siwon menunjuk dada putih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkaget dengan pernyataan Siwon, sebenarnya Siwon itu berusia 27 tahun apa 2,7 tahun sih?

''Kalau kau ingin ini ada isinya, tunggu sampai aku punya bayi,'' jawab Kyuhyun masih mengelus punggung polos Siwon.

''Bayi? Aku tidak suka anak-anak'' jawab Siwon yang mulai menindih Kyuhyun, menempatkan dirinya di tengah-tengah paha Kyuhyun menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah keras di paha Kyuhyun.

''Kenapa tidak suka? Mereka manis, lucu, dan menggemas kaneerrr...'' ucap Kyuhyun terpotong saat Siwon menekankan kejantanannya pada dinding Miss V Kyu.

''Pokonya aku punya trauma dengan anak-anak,'' jawab Siwonyang tanpa ijin menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan sekali hentakan. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan sakit untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi sekarang ia mulai cepat bisa menyesuaikan keberadaan Siwon di dalam dirinya.

Siwon menggerakan miliknya dengan cepat dan kasar, ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumi wajah Kyuhyun. Menciumnya sampai dalam,memasukan lidahnya dengan brutal. Semakin cepat gerakan pinggulnya di dalam tubuh Kyu. Kyuhyun merasakan kalau ia akan segera sampai, tapi Kyuhyun ragu mengeluarkannya. Ia tentu takut jika sperma Siwon berhasil membuahi telurnya,itu tentu membuatnya akan hamil dan Kyuhyun takut jika Siwon tidak akan menerimanya bahkan membenci anak mereka.

''Wae? Keluarkan Kyu.. Jangan ditahan... Kau membuatkususah... Errrggg...'' Siwon merasakan kalau Kyuhyun sengaja menahan. Dan tanpa ampun, Siwon terus menggerakan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya tidur membelakanginya. Siwon menempatkan kejantanannya yg tadi terlepas diantara bagian belakang Kyuhyun.

''Sekarang berjanji jangan menahannya...'' ucap Siwon sejurus kemudian menyatukan kembali diri mereka lewat belakang. Siwon menekuk kakinya agar lebih mudah menggerakan miliknya. Ia mengangkat juga kaki Kyu agar mau menungging, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menahannya lagi. Pertahannya jeboldan memenuhi seluruh rahimnya sampai cairan mereka keluar mengotori seprei. Bersamaan dengan itu juga, air mata Kyuhyun lolos membasahi pipinya.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Siwon dan Kyuhyun pergi ke pantai. Disana banyak sekali turis asing maupun dalam negeri yang tengah berjemur di bawah matahari. Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu cafe sambil memandang ke arah anak - anak yang tengah bermain pasir.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat Siwon berjalan bersama seorang Yeoja. Kyuhyun tidak mengenali Yeoja itu, mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja Siwon berani berselingkuh di saat mereka berbulan madu? Kalau Siwon memang tidak mencintanya, tapi jangan sakiti perasaannya secara terang-terangan. Kyuhyun bangun dan kembali ke penginapan.

Siwon Pov

Loh, kenapa Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke hotel? Apa ada barang yang ia lupa bawa? Bukankah tadi dia bilang ingin surfing?

''Terima kasih Oppa atas bantuannya, aku permisi..''

''Ne,''

Tadi itu ada seorang Yeoja yang menanyakan dia baru datang pertama kali ke sini, apa aku salah kalau memberitahu dia? Dia bertanya, yah aku jawab. Dia sedikit memiliki kekurangan, jadiaku harus detail dan pelan saat menjelaskannya. Hmm.. Sekarang mau apa aku sendiri disini? Kyuhyun saja tidak ada.

Kyuhyun Pov

Hiks... Siwon jahat! Dia berselingkuh di depanku. Dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku. Aku seharusnya sadar, dia itu memang tidak mencintaiku. Mungkin semalam saat kami melakukan 'itu' dia hanya sedang mabuk. Ya! Bukankarna keinginannya tapi pengaruh alkohol.

''Kau Kenapa? Bukankah katanya ingin Surfing,''

Aku menoreh dan mendapati Siwon yang tengah membuka sepatunya. Aku menatapnya kecewa, dia sepertinya tidak merasa bersalah. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya! Mendiamkan Siwon ternyata menyenangkan.

''Hey, Aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau sakit?'' tanya Siwon menyentuh keningku. Ya! Aku sakit! Sakit sekali hatiku...!

''Ayo pulang! Aku mau sore ini juga kita pulang...!''ucapku. Siwon mengernyit dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelahku.

''Kenapa buru-buru? Aku masih punya cuti panjang...''

''Aku bosan! Aku ingin pulang!'' kekehku. Ia menatapku, tatapannya sangat dalam menusuk seluruh penglihatanku. Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya menyentuh pipiku, aku kaget dan hanya bisa diam tanpa bergerak.

Ia membelai pipi yang telah ia cium. Kemudian Siwon mengangkat daguku dan mencium kembali bibirku, melumatnya dari atas sampaibawah. Aku mencengkram kaos yang di pakainya, aku mencoba menyeimbangkan lumatannya yang sedikit kasar. Siwon menurunkan tubuhku sampai terlentang diatas tempat tidur. Siwon menindihku sampai terus melumat bibirku.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Setelah menikah Kyuhyun pun pindah ke rumah Siwon di daerah Gangnam. Rumah itu milik Siwon sendiri, bukan pemberian dari orang Eomma Siwon sangat ingin Kyuhyun tinggal dirumahnya karena di sana hanya ada dirinya dan suami sementara Kangta dan Istrinya juga memiliki rumah sendri. Tapi Siwon tidak mau karena ia tahu bagaimana sifat keras Appanya, dan salah satu tujuan ia menikah agar jauh dari Appanya.

Mereka tinggal di perumahan elit, yang dekat dengan taman kota. Lokasinya pun tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan ataupun taman hiburan. Memang untuk sampai di Kantor, membutuhkan waktu sekitar 45 menit. Kyuhyun dan eomma Siwon sangat akrab, eomma Siwon selalu bilang kalau Siwon itu sebenarnya anak yang baik tapi karena kejadian di masa lalu Siwon menjadi anak yang keras dan susah membuka hati. Dan Kyuhyun selalu percaya kalau Siwon nantinya akan mencintainya, seperti Kyuhyun mencintai Siwon.

''Ya! Kenapa tua bangka itu selalu seenaknya, memangnya dia siapa beraninya mengatur perusahaan...'' gerutu Siwon pada sahabatnya melalui ponselnya. Kyuhyun yang tengah memasak pun menorehkan kepalanya melihat Siwon yang duduk di ruang tv.

''...''

''Iya, Ahjusshi Kim! Memangnya siapa lagi? Dia menyarankan agar mengganti orang yang menempati posisi kepala bagian sepatu karena mereka rasa orang yg sekarang tidak bisa mengelolanya dengan baik,''

''...''

''Kandidat? Maksudmu orang yg dia tunjuk?''

''...''

''Aku sih maunya Heechul karena dia mengerti Fashion, tapi dia meminta istriku yang menggantikan.''

''...''

''Aku masih pertimbangkan,''

''Jangan menggodaku! Aku yakin kalau Appa tahu dia akan memaksa.''

''Jangan harap! Sudah ya, aku harus pergi!''

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Setelah Siwon mematikan ponselnya, Kyuhyun melanjutkan masaknya. Ia mendengar kalau namanya di sebut-sebut tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Siwon dengan temannya tersebut.

''Apa yang mereka bicarakan, apa ada hubungannya denganku?''Kyuhyun bicara sendiri. Kemudian ponselnya berdering, Kyuhyun mematikan kompor yang tengah memasak Sup dan beralih mengambil ponsel di kantong celananya.

''Appa Choi'' tertera kalau orang yang menelponnya adalah ayah Siwon. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

''Annyeonghaseo, Hallo Appa'' sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

''...''

''Nhe, Aku sehat Appa. Bagaimana dengan Appa. Aku dengar Appa sudah jarang pergi ke kantor.''

''...''

''Nhe.. Semuanya baik Appa.''

''...''

''Project apa?''

''...''

''Mian, maksud Appa aku bekerja di Perusahaan Siwon,Maksudku Siwon Oppa.''

''Tapi Appa bagaimana dengan Siwon Op-pa apa dia setuju?''

''...''

''Nhe.. Annyeong.''

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya. Ia langsung merapihkan makanan yang telah di masaknya di atas meja makan. Setelah rapi, Kyuhyun langsung pergi untuk mencari Siwon. Ia ingin menanyakan soal permintaan Appa Siwon.

Saat di balkon belakang ternyata Siwon juga baru saja mematikan ponselnya. Appa Siwon pun memberitahukan prihal keikutsertaan Kyuhyun dalam mengelola Departement Store. Kyuhyun ditawari sebuah jabatan yangsebenarnya Siwon tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk mengisi bagian itu.

''Siwon, Apa aku boleh bertanya?'' tanya Kyuhyun sambi lmenggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa canggung.

''Kyuhyun ada juga yang ingin aku katakan, Jha duduklah.''titah Siwon. Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon dan ikut duduk di kursi, berhadapan dengan Siwon.

''Appa sudah menghubungimu kan? Jadi bagaimana kau mau?''tanya Siwon to the point. Kyuhyun sudah paham maksud pertanyaan Siwon. Ia mengangguk dan menjawab dengan jelas. ''Aku tidak bisa melawan perintah Appa,aku akan menerimanya'' jawab Kyuhyun. Siwon menahan emosinya, ia sudah kesal pada Appanya yang kali ini semakin mengatur hidupnya.

''Selalu seperti ini, aku sudah bosan harus menuruti perintah Appa. Kenapa semua orang begitu saja menerima semua keputusannya? Apa kalian tidak punya pendapat sendiri,'' ucap Siwon tanpa memandang Kyuhyun.

''Maaf Siwon, aku menerimanya tanpa meminta ijin padamu.''ucap Kyu, Siwon menoreh. ''Lakukan semua yang kau suka, aku tidak berhak melarang'' jawab Siwon sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget melihat sifat Siwon. Kenapa Siwon selalu marah dan emosi jika berkaitan dengan Appanya.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Siwon's Office.

Siwon merasa tidak nyaman satu kantor dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjabat sebagai Manajer bagian Sepatu di Departemet Store milik keluarga Choi. Kyuhyun bertanggung jawab dalam penjualan sepatu, ia menentukan sepatu mana yang akan di pasarkan hasil dari Designer-designer perusahaan. Iajuga bertanggung jawab masalah penjualan dan pendistribusian sepatu. Kyuhyun memiliki satu orang asisten, dia adalah keponakan Siwon namanya Choi Jinri tapi biasa dipanggil Sulli.

''Sulli-ya Aku rasa sepatu ini tidak akan menarik pengunjung Remaja. Karena para remaja tidak akan menyukai sepatu high heels seperti lebih suka sepatu karet yang nyaman'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencatat beberapa pasang sepatu yang akan diganti, Sulli juga ikut mencatat mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

''Sepatu wedges 5 cm sepertinya akan lebih dicari remaja. Sulli-ya, adakan rapat untuk besok dan undang semua designer perusahaan.''perintah Kyuhyun.

''Nhe Eonnie'' jawab Sulli mantap. Dia memanggil Kyu eonnie,karena Kyuhyun yang memintanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ruangannya, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya melihat seorang Yeoja yang berjalanmelewatinya.

''Eonnie, Apa ada yang perlu saya lakukan lagi?'' tanya Sulli ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

''Sulli-ya, kau mengenal gadis itu? Kenapa dia masuk keruangan Siwon?'' tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah ruangan Siwon yang baru dimasuki seorang Yeoja.

''Dia Heechul Eonni, sahabat Siwon Oppa,'' jawab Sulli. Kyuhyun tahu siapa Heechul, Heechul sahabat Siwon setelah Hankyung. Ia jugasering mendengar cerita tentang Heechul dari Hankyung. Belakangan ini dia dan Hankyung memang akrab karena Hankyung sering bertemu di kantor dan ketidaksengajaan selalu mempertemukan mereka.

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut, ia menarik nafasnya untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak.

''Eonnie, gweanchana?'' tanya Sulli hawatir. Kyuhyun masih mengatur nafasnya, rasa sesak itu menjalar sampai dadanya. Belakangan iniKyuhyun sering merasakan payudaranya itu sakit. Bahkan hanya tersentuh saja terasa sakit.

''Sulli, kau simpan ini diruanganku. Aku harus pergi...'' Kyuhyun memberikan buku catatannya.

''Eonnie mau kemana?'' tanya Sulli.

''Jha aku harus berangkat sekarang.'' Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sulli yang masih menatapnya bingung. Ia juga hawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang tadi merasa kesakitan.

Kyuhyun POV

Hari ini aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengan dokter Kim. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasakan ngilu di bagian dadaku, badanku pun sering lemas saat terlalu lama berdiri mengecek persediaan sepatu. Sudah 3Minggu aku bekerja di kantor Siwon dan sudah 1 bulan juga aku menikah denganSiwon.

Hospital

Saat namaku dipanggil, aku langsung masuk ke ruang praktek. Disana Dokter Kim sudah tersenyum padaku.

''Duduklah Kyuhyun-sshi,''

Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dokter Kim tersenyum danmenyerahkan Map biru padaku.

''Uisa, aku merasa dadaku kembali sakit. Apa aku mengidap penyakit serius?'' tanyaku takut-takut, aku sungguh takut kalau mengidap penyakit kanker payudara.

''Jangan hawatir ini hanya gejala biasa,'' ucap Dokter Kim membuatku heran.

''Gejala? Gejala apa?''

''Silahkan buka Mapnya Kyuhyun-sshi''

Dengan perasaan takut aku membuka Map biru di depanku. Aku sangat takut jika mengetahui hal buruk menimpaku, aku merasa cobaan semakin sering mendatangiku. Aku membuka dan mengelurkan sebuah kertas di dalam map.

Author Pov

Heechul datang mengunjungi Siwon, Yeoja itu sengaja datang untuk berlibur di Korea. Selama 2 tahun terakhir Heechul tinggal di Jepang untuk mengurus butiknya. Disaat Siwon menikah pun Heechul tidak datang, ia hanya mengirimi buklet bunga sebagai tanda selamat.

''Siwonie~ Aku datang...'' suara khas Heechul membuat Siwon terkejut dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

''Chullie~ kau datang...'' kaget Siwon di hadiahi pelukan erat Heechul.

''Aku merindukanmu!''

''Nado... Aku juga...''

Setelah berpelukan mereka larut dalam perbincangan yang panjang. Saling berbagi pengalaman selama mereka berjauhan. Siwon begitu tertawa lepas jika bersama Heechul. Ia ikut ceria dengan kehadiran Heechul.

''Selamat, atas pernikahanmu. Oya bagaimana istrimu?''tanya Heechul.

''Baik, tapi dia sangat pendiam.''

''Waaah... Bagaimana jadinya Siwon yang diam bertemu dengan wanita yang pendiam juga? Aku rasa kau jarang tertawa akhir-akhir ini, terlihat jelas di wajahmu yang mulai terdapat kerutan...'' canda Heechul menusuk-nusukdimple Siwon dengan kedua jarinya. Siwon menepis jari Heechul dan berpura-pura marah.

''Jangan menggodaku! Menginaplah dirumahku, kita bercerita sampai mulut kita lelah?'' ajak Siwon. Heechul tersenyum dan meloncat dengan semangat, Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah Heechul yang seperti anak-anak.

''Yeay! Itu tujuanku menemuimu...''

Tawa mereka berhenti saat pintu di ketuk dan masuklah sekertaris Siwon yang membawa beberapa dokumen untuk Siwon.

''Sajangnim, acara amal di Panti Asuhan akan berlangsung 2 jam lagi. Sajangnim harus sampai ke sana 30 menit lagi,'' ucap Luna sekretaris Siwon sambil memberikan dokumen yang berisi acara yang harus Siwon datangi hari itu.

''Luna, kau atur semuanya. Aku akan pergi 10 menit lagi...''titah Siwon. Luna mengangguk dan langsung menjalankan perintah Siwon.

''Heechul, kau langsung saja ke rumahku. Ini alamatnya, tunggu aku disana. Aku pulang mungkin nanti sore..'' Siwon memberikan alamat rumahnya pada Heechul, Heechul mengangguk dan mengantarkan Siwon sampai parkiran. Setelahnya Heechul langsung naik taksi menuju rumah Siwon.

Sementara itu saat Kyuhyun sampai dikantor ia bertemu dengan Hankyung. Hankyung mengajaknya makan siang dan juga memberitahu kalau Siwon pergi ke panti asuhan. Perusahaan memang sering melakukan amal di akhir bulan,seperti memperkenalkan beberapa produk baru pada anak-anak panti dan mengajak mereka bermain. Acara yang disiarkan di salah satu stasiun tv itu selalu menarik minat penonton. Apalagi Siwon salah satu Ceo paling terkenal di masyarakat karena ketampanan dan wibawanya.

''Oppa sudah lama berteman dengan Siwon?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada Hankyung.

''Cukup lama, sekitar 12 tahun'' jawab Hankyung. Kyuhyun mengangguk, itu artinya Siwon dan Heechul pun sudah lama sekali bersahabat.

''Apa dia selalu dingin pada orang yang baru dikenalnya?''tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

''Begitulah dia. Dia sangat payah dalam bergaul! Apalagi urusan wanita, dia type orang yang lambat menyesuaikan diri. Pribadinya tertutup dan penuh rahasia'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, jadi itu alasan Siwon begitu dingin padanya, bukan karena Siwon membencinya tapi itu sudah merupakan sifatnya.

''Kyu, aku rasa kau harus lebih aktif untuk menarik perhatiannya. Saat kau melihat dia tersenyum, kau akan merasakan diri Siwon yang sesungguhnya. Dia itu banyak sekali mengalami trauma dalam banyak berubah-ubah''

Kyuhyun Pov

Apa benar yang Hankyung Oppa bilang, Siwon itu mempunyai trauma yang membuat kepribadiannya berubah. Apa yang di katakan eommanim itu benar, kalau sebenarnya dia baik dan hangat? Sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan pribadinya yang sesungguhnya. Sebagai seorang istri, aku sangat ingin menjadi sandaran Siwon. Aku selalu ingin ia membagi masalah & kebahagiaan denganku. Bukan menjadikanku hanya pelengkap di rumahnya tanpa ia merasa kalau aku bagian dari hidupnya.

Home

Saat sampai di rumah, aku dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seorang Yeoja yang aku lihat di kantor tadi siang. Dia adalah Heechul, sahabat Siwon. Pantas saja Siwon akrab dengannya ia begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Aku melihat Siwon tertawa lepas, seakan ia tidak punya sedikitpun beban dalam hidupnya. Aku memang tidak bisa seperti Heechul yang ceria, tapi aku bisa menjadi teman curhat yang baik untuknya. Apa dia tidak bisa memberiku satu saja ruangdi hatinya?

''Annyeonghaseo,'' sapaku pada Heechul dan Siwon yang tengah duduk di ruang keluarga. Heechul bangun dan membalas salamku, '' Nado Annyeong.'' kemudian ia melirik Siwon, ''Apa dia istrimu?'' tanyanya pada Siwon. Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya dua kali tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Heechul.

''Neomu Yeopo-da.. Namamu Kyuhyun? Aku Heechul teman Siwon,'' Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. Aku membalas perkenalan Heechul dengan ramah.

Author Pov

Setelah berkenalan, Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaian kantornya, Kyuhyun membuka kembali Map yang diberikan dokter Kim tadi. Ia sangat takut membaca semua kata-kata yang tertera di sana. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin pergi jauh dari rumah Siwon, ia ingin menjalani kehidupannya sendiri dan kembali saat semuanya sudah baik. Ia terlalu menghawatirkan kalau Siwon akan memberikan reaksi yang bertolak belakang dengan yang ia harapkan.

Sementara itu Siwon tengah menggerutu, ia menceritakan semuayang terjadi dia panti asuhan tadi pada Heechul. Heechul hanya tertawa mendengar Siwon terus saja menggerutu kesal itu.

''Aku sangat tidak suka anak-anak. Mereka sangat ribut dan membuatku pusing, aku tidak ingin lagi pergi kesana,'' adu Siwon membuat Heechul tertawa.

''Baru anak-anak saja kau sudah pusing! Bukankah itu untuk perusahaanmu sendiri.''

''Iya, kalau bukan perusahaan aku tidak akn mau datang kesana. Pokoknya aku BENCI ANAK-ANAK'' kekeh Siwon yang tetap dengan pendiriannya, membenci anak-anak.

''Benarkah, jadi Siwon tidak suka anak-anak? Tuhan kenapa kau berikan cobaan ini, Siwon membenci anak-anak itu artinya ia akan membenci juga anak ini''

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menahan tangisnya mendengar percakapan Siwon dan Heechul. Secara tidak langsung Siwon tidak ingin memiliki anak,begitulah yang dapat Kyuhyun tangkap. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, kenapa Tuhan memberikannya ujian yang bertubi-tubi.

Office

Kyuhyun semakin tidak terlihat ceria, bukan karna dia type orang pendiam hanya saja terlalu banyak kejadian buruk yang membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Ia tahu belakangan ini keanehan di dalam tubuhnya itu beralasan, Kyuhyun sering merasakan sakit didadanya, badannya cepat lemas, ia sering muntah mendadak. Semua itu tanda-tanda kehamilan. Usianya sudah menginjak 1bulan, itu artinya saat mereka melakukan hubungan saat bulan madu itu berhasil dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun hamil. Kenapa kenyataan selalu membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas? Belum beres masalah perasaan Siwon, kini hal yang dibenci Siwon harus ada pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun mulai bersikap dingin pada Sulli yang tadi mengajaknya pulang bersama karna tidak mau keponakannya itu lebih memilih berlama-lama di ruangannya. Ia terlalu takut bertemu Siwon, ia tidak berani keluar ruangan terlalu lama.

''Maafkan aku! Bukannya aku tidak mensyukuri kedatanganmu, maafkan ayahmu bukan salahnya, ia hanya mempunyai trauma dimasalalu. Cobalah untuk memahaminya, tapi kau masih mempunyai ibu yang akan mencintaimu..'' Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri sambil mengelus perut ratanya. Ia menereskan air matanya, merasa bersalah. Kekahatiran Kyuhyun beralaskan, ia takut Siwon membenci keberadaan anak mereka.

''Apa? Kyuhyun hamil?'' tidak disengaja Hankyung yang akan mengunjunginya mendengar semua yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Hankyung sekarang tahukalau Kyuhyun hamil. Hankyung juga tahu masalah Siwon yang tidak menyukaianak-anak. Tapi bukan berarti Siwon akan membenci anak kandungnya kan? Siwon hanya tidak menyukai anak-anak nakal yang membuatnya pusing dan teringat pada traumanya. Hankyung juga tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang merasakan ketakutan masalah itu. Setelah Kyuhyun sudah tenang, Hankyung mengetuk pintunya dan masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun-ah mau pulang bersama.'' tawar Hankyung.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Hankyung beriringan jalan menuju Kyuhyun masih melayang kemana-mana, wajahnya benar-benar tidak terlihat bahagia. Hankyung yang hawatir berniat mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan supaya Kyuhyun sedikit bahagia.

''Kyu, bagaimana kita jalan-jalan di taman sekitar sini. Di sekitar sini ada kedai Ice Cream, kau mau kan menemaniku memakan ice cream?''tawar Hankyung berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memikirkan tawaran Hankyung, Kyuhyun merasa tertarik mendengar Ice Cream.

''Boleh, tapi bagaimana dengan mobilmu?'' tanya langsung menjawab, ''Nanti kita kembali lagi kesini, dari kantor kan tinggal jalan ke taman nanti aku kembali kekantor untuk mengantarmu ?''

''Hmm... Baiklah.''

Suasana sore yang cerah membuat banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman. Taman disore hari di penuhi para penjual makanan ringan maupun aksesories karna di dekat taman terdapat taman hiburan dan air mancur membuat banyak orang yang menghabiskan malam disana. Sampai tengah malam sekalipun tempat itu tidak pernah sepi. Kyuhyun dan Hankyung berjalan berdampingan.

''Han-Oppa, apa tidak memalukan kalau orang yang sudah dewasa sepertiku memakan Arum manis itu?'' tanya Kyu hati-hati sambil menunjuk penjual Arum manis. Hankyung tersenyum mendengarnya, ''Haha, memangnya ada batasan umur untuk memakannya? Kajja kau mau kan...'' tanpa disadari Hankyung menggenggam tangan Kyu dan membawanya ke tempat penjual arum manis.

Sekarang Kyu begitu menikmati arum manis di tangannya,mereka duduk di bangku taman dengan Kyu yang asyik menikmati makanan manis hanya membeli minuman kaleng sambil sesekali tertawa melihat Kyu yang menikmati makanan kesukaan anak kecil tersebut.

''Siwon bodoh, masa dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Yeojasebaik Kyuhyun. Hah bahkan dia mengandung anakmu bodoh! Dia terlalu payah soal wanita...'' batin Hankyung sedikit sedih melihat Kyu yang justru tersenyum saat bersamanya bukan suaminya.

''Gomawo, membawaku ketempat ini. Aku sangat menyukainya,terima kasih,'' ucap Kyu membuat Hankyung tersadar.

''Sama-sama, apa Siwon tidak pernah mengajakmu jalan-jalan?'' tanya Hankyung hati-hati. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil menggeleng.

''Ah, Kyu kau ingin ke taman hiburan?'' Hankyung mengalihkan pembicaraan melihat ekspresi sedih Kyu.

''Jinjja? Aku sangat ingin kesana?'' jawab Kyu semangat.

''Kajja^^''

Setelah menaiki beberapa permainan yang tentunya tidak berbahaya. Hankyung senang bisa membuat Kyu tertawa. Semua pendapat Siwon tentang Kyu itu salah. Kyuhyun type orang yang flexsible ia akan mengikuti orang yang membawanya. Mungkin Kyu diam karena Siwon juga mendiamkannya, Kyu akan sangat ceria kalau ada yang membuatnya senang.

''Gweanchana? Apa kau merasa pusing?'' tanya Hankyung melihat Kyu memejamkan matanya. Kyu mengangguk pelan dan membuka matanya, ''Aku hanya merasa lelah. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?''

Hankyung mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang, saat di depan pintuKyuhyun meminta Hankyung untuk mampir. Namja keturunan China itu sempat menolak, tapi saat Kyuhyun memintanya dengan cara imut dan halus membuat Hankyung luluh.

''Oppa, please...'' pinta Kyu dengan wajah manisnya. Hankyung menyerah dan akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya membuat Kyu terlonjak senang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk, Kyu mempersilahkan Hankyung untuk masuk sambil tertawa saat masuk kedalam rumah yang ternyata di dalam Siwon dan Heechul tengah duduk memandangi kedatangan mereka.

''Ah Heechullie ternyata kau ada disini...'' tanya Hankyung membuat Kyu menorehkan kepalanya ke arah kursi dan benar saja Heechul ada disana.

''Annyeong'' sapanya saat berpandangan dengan Kyu. Kyu membalasnya dengan senyuman, ''Nado Annyeong'' Siwon menatap Kyu membuat Kyu jadi grogi.

''Eummp, Hankyung Oppa silahkan duduk,'' Kyu pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan SiChul.

''Hankyung-ah tumben kau datang. Bukankah biasanya kaudatang kalau aku paksa, ada angin apa kau mengunjungi rumahku, eoh?'' selidik Siwon. Kyu tambah grogi dan pamit untuk berganti pakaian setelah sebelumnya menawarkan minuman pada Hankyung dan ditolak karena Hankyung tahu Kyu grogi dan ingin cepat melarikan diri.

Kyu langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia berpikir dan takut kalau Siwon marah karena dirinya dekat dengan Hankyung. Walau sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja karena Hankyung adalah sahabat Siwon dan sekarang menjadi sahabat Kyu juga. Kyu selalu tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya kalau di dekat Siwon, perasaannya semakin takut jika melihat wajah Siwon dari dekat.

''Aku bodoh! Kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? Dia mana mungkin cemburu atau marah. Ingat Kyu Siwon tidak mencintaimu dan tidak peduli akan kehadiranmu,'' ucap Kyu pada dirinya sendiri.

Siwon Pov

Aku semakin heran kenapa Kyuhyun semakin dekat dengan Hankyung. Ya! Hankyung memang sahabatku dia juga bekerja di kantorku sebagai manajer pemasaran dan Kyu kepala bagian jadi mereka pasti bekerja sama mengenai penjuan dan selera pasar tapi jelas ruangan mereka jauh dan kenapa mereka selalu bisa berdekatan? Aku jadi berpikiran yang macam-macam, kata-kata Hankyung yang dulu candaan sekarang aku takuti.

''Siwon aku ikut ke belakang,'' ucap Hankyung membuatku menoreh.

''Sejak kapan kau meminta ijin untuk hal sekecil itu, kau aneh Hankyung-ah... Sepertinya perubahan mengikuti pergaulan,''

''Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya ingin bersikap sopan. Yasudahlah aku sudah tidak tahan...'' Aku hanya menggeleng melihat Hankyung terburu kekamar mandi. Aku sadar Heechul melihat ke arahku terus dan itu membuatku tidaknyaman.

''Kenapa memandangiku terus eoh?'' tegurku membuat Heechul hanya menggeleng.

''Kalian aneh, seperti orang asing -_- ''

''Aku dan Hankyung memang begini, beginilah cara kami seperti baru kenal 1 bulan saja dengan kami...''

''Bukan kau dan Hankyung,''

''Eoh? Terus siapa yang kau sebut asing?''

''Kau dan Kyuhyun!''

''Benarkah?''

Heechul mengangguk mengiyakan. Apa iya aku dan Kyuhyun seperti itu? Orang asing yang tinggal satu atap? Kecanggungan kami apa terlihat jelas?

Hankyung keluar dari kamar mandi, ia bernapas lega setelah mengeluarkan 'sesuatu' yang mengganjal di kantung kemihnya. Saat akan kembali ke ruang tamu, Hankyung tidak sengaja melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di mejamakan. Wajahnya tidak bersemangat, ia hanya duduk dengan kepala yang ia letakan diatas meja. Satu tangannya berada di atas perut ratanya. Sesekali mendesah pelan dan bergumam tidak jelas. Hankyung sangat ingin menyuruh Siwon menjaga dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun, saat ini Kyuhyun begitu memerlukan perhatian yang lebih.

Saat akan mendekati Kyuhyun, Heechul datang membuat Hankyung memundurkan tubuhnya masuk kembali supaya Heechul tidak melihatnya.

''Kyuhyun-ah, kau punya ramen?'' tanya Heechul pada Kyu. Kyu hanya diam tidak menjawab, Heechul mendesah pelan dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Ia membuka pintu kulkas, berniat mencari ramen tapi Kyu bangun dan menutup kulkas membuat Heechul kaget dengan sikap Kyu.

''Jangan sembarangan menyentuh barangku,'' ucap Kyu dingin, Heechul menelan ludahnya melihat tatapan dingin Kyu.

''Mian, aku hanya mencari ramen untuk Siwon,''

''Kau siapa? Kenapa harus melayani Siwon? Apa kau istrinya? Hah?'' ucap Kyu ketus.

''Bukan begitu... Dia hanya memintaku membuatkan makanan tapi aku hanya bisa memasak ramen,'' jawab Heechul yang mulai horror melihat Kyu.

''Kau tidak lihat! Di meja makan banyak makanan, buat apa kau memasakan makanan tidak sehat untuknya?'' tambah Kyu membuka tudung di meja makan.

''Aku tidak tahu.. Kalau...''

''Sebaiknya kau bilang padaku, biar aku yang membuatkan Siwon ramen,'' ucap Kyu sambil berjalan menuju tempat panci. Saat Kyu mengambil pancinya Siwon datang menghampiri mereka.

''Chulie-ah, apa sudah jadi? Aku ingin mencobanya...'' ucap Siwon menghampiri Heechul. Heechul menggeleng dan menunjuk Kyu yang sekarang menatap ke arahnya dan Siwon.

''Aku ingin ramen masakan Heechul,'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyu sangat kesal! Ia melempar panci yang terbuat dari Allumunium itu ke lantai,semuanya terpekik kaget dengan yang Kyu lakukan.

Kyu menatap Siwon dengan kesal, sangat kesal. Membuat Siwon merinding di tatap seperti itu, Heechul kembali menelan ludahnya Hankyung tidak percaya melihat Yeoja selembut Kyu sekarang nampakmengerikan seakan akan memakan Siwon hidup-hidup.

''Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa marah? Aku tidak menyuruhmu tapi aku menyuruh Heechul, jadi biarkan dia yang membuatnya. Lagi pula aku ingin memakan makanan yang bisa di terima lidahku,''

Kyu tidak berkata dia hanya menatap Siwon sama seperti tadi. Heechul sudah takut melihatnya, ia memilih menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya.

''Biar Kyu saja Wonnie, dia istrimu dan seharusnya dia yang membuatkanmu makanan..'' ucap Heechul gemetaran.

''Diam kau! Aku tidak perlu kau bela..!'' bentak Kyu, mata Siwon membulat mendengar perkataan kasar Kyu.

''Maaf,'' ucap Heechul. Kyu masih menatapnya tajam. Wajahnya sudah merah menahan kekesalan dan kesedihannya selama ini. Kyu sudah lelah Siwon mendiamkannya selama ini, dia sudah bosan melihat Siwon yang akrab dengan Yeoja lain. Kyu mau Siwon melihatnya dan menganggapnya.

''Aku ingin Heechul yang memasak. Kau tahu semua masakan DIA sangat pedas! Aku tidak suka pedas,'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyu semakin kesal,sekarang dia merasa di bandingkan dengan Heechul. Masakannya pedas? Salahkan saja nafsu makan Kyu yang hanya pada makanan pedas saja. ''Wonnie~'' Heechul memohon.

Kyu menubruk Heechul membuat Yeoja itu hampir terjatuh. Kyu berjalan mendekati meja makan. Ia membuka tudung makanan yang berisi masakannya tadi pagi. Yah semua makanan super pedas buatannya. Kyuhyun duduk dan memakan semua masakan super pedasnya, tanpa nasi.

Siwon menatapnya tidak percaya? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Dia sangat berbeda 180derajat! Siwon benar-benar tidak mengenalinya. Hankyung pun tercengang melihatnya? Apa penilaiannya selama ini salah? Atau.. Ini salah satu keanehan seorang yang berbadan 2? Atau... Ah Hankyung hanya bisa menduga-duga..

Heechul menyenggol Siwon meminta penjelasan. Siwon menggeleng cepat tanda tidak tahu, akhirnya Hankyung keluar dan menarik Siwon ke ruang tv.

''Hankyung! Kenapa menarikku?'' tanya Siwon.

''Siwon hentikan Kyuhyun sekarang juga! Paksa dia berhenti melakukan hal gila itu atau kalian sendiri yang menyesal...!?''

''Menyesal kenapa? Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menjadi aneh seperti itu. Aku rasa dia...''

''Cepat Siwon! Hentikan dia!'' potong Hankyung sambil berteriak. Heechul mendorong Siwon agar masuk kembali ke dapur.

Di dapur Kyuhyun masih makan, ia sudah berwajah merahmenahan pedas! Tubuhnya berkeringat, sesekali mengaduh merasakan nyeri diperutnya. ''Appo, mian aegya~'' batinnya.

Siwon menahan tangan Kyu sampai sendoknya terjatuh ke lantai.

''Hentikan Kyu! Aku mau kau bicara, kau tidak suka karna Heechul datang? Tenang dia bukan ingin merebut dapurmu dan ia bukannya ingin menyentuh barangmu seenaknya! aku tahu dapur adalah temanmu tapi jebal tidak usah menyiksa diri seperti ini. Maaf aku memang tidak menyukai makanan pedas, bukan berarti kau harus menghabiskan semuanya. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Dan aku sangat tidak suka melihat sikap kasarmu! Apa ini dirimu yang sebenarnya? Aku salah menilaimu...!'' tutur Siwon panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah sangat basah oleh keringat. Siwon bisa melihat betapa pucatnya Kyuhyun, matanya begitu sayu walau menatap tajam Siwon.

''Apa pedulimu padaku! Aku mati saja kau tidak akan sedih!'' bentak Kyu bangun dari duduknya. Siwon merasa emosi dan menampar pipi Kyu.

#plak!

''Jaga ucapanmu!'' teriak Siwon.

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang panas lalu meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja, Siwon mengerang dan mengejar Kyu.

''Hey, aku ingin bicara...''

Kyu mengabaikannya, ia terus berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya. Hankyung yang melihatnya meneriaki Siwon, ''Siwon jangan bersikap kasar,sabarlah menghadapinya,''

Siwon melirik Hankyung kilat dan melanjutkan jalannya. Kyu Masuk kedalam kamarnya, saat akan di tutup tangan Siwon menahannya membuat pintu itu terbuka dan Siwon bisa masuk. Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyu sampai membentur tembok. Siwon berdiri di depan Kyu.

''Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini. Apa yang kau inginkan KYUHYUN'' tanya Siwon.

''Suruh Heechul pulang! Aku tidak suka melihatnya disini!'' ucap Kyu tegas.

''Kenapa aku harus mengusirnya? Dia sahabatku. Dia baru datang dari Jepang mana mungkin aku mengusirnya. Alasanmu bahkan tidak jelas untuk mengusirnya,''

''Kau memang selalu seenaknya! Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, sekarang keluar!'' tegas Kyu.

''Oke, aku keluar. Kau sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu, pikirkan kalau yang kau lakukan tadi itu sungguh keterlaluan dan kekanakan!'' ucap Siwon lalu keluar. Kyu langsung mengunci kamarnya. Ia terduduk di lantai dan kembali menangis.

''Aku membencimu Choi Siwon! Kau jahat! Kau memang tidak pantas di cintai... Apa aku egois? Apa aku kekanakan? Siwon..! Aku sakit, hiks..hiks.''

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Office.

Kyu datang pagi sekali ke kantor. Ia tidak menyiapkan Siwonsarapan, ia memilih untuk diam di ruangannya. Ia tidak mau sarapan, membiarkan perutnya itu kosong. Kyuhyun sudah tidak memiliki nafsu makan mengingat semalam Heechul menginap dan tidur dengan Siwon di lantai ruangan TV bersama Hankyung juga. Kyu semakin kesal saja, bahkan Hankyung juga tidak membantunya menjauhkan Siwon dari Heechul.

''Bodoh kau! Kenapa mau jadi anaknya Choi Siwon!'' desisnya memukul pelan perutnya dengan tangannya. Siwon membenci anak itu, sudah jelas terlihat dari betapa bencinya Siwon pada anak-anak. Betapa acuhnya Siwon pada Kyu, betapa seringnya Siwon tertawa dengan Heechul, betapa seringnya Siwon melupakannya. Dia bahkan tega menampar dan membentaknya kemarin.

''Mati saja.. Mati...'' Kyu menggeleng dan meminta maaf pada bayi-nya. Ia memang sedang sedikit stress membuatnya terkadang tanpa sadar melakukan hal-hal aneh yang kadang sedikit berbahaya. Sebenarnya simple, Kyu hanya butuh org yang memperhatikannya dan Stand Bye menemaninya / sekedar mengobrol dengannya.

Kyu bangun dan berjalan menuju jendela. Kabar buruk, dia melihat Siwon keluar dari mobil bersama Heechul. Ia kembali di buat kesal, Kyu keluar dari ruangannya berniat melihat mereka. Tapi sayang Siwon baru saja masuk ke ruangannya bersama Heechul. Kyuhyun selalu merasa naik darah melihat SiChul bersama, dia selalu ingin melakukan hal ekstrim agar Siwon lebih memilih bersamanya.

Kyu berjalan menuju ruangan Siwon, ia mengabaikan sekretaris Siwon yang menyapa dan bertanya padanya. Kyu mengintip di kaca, di dalam Siwon tengah tertawa sambil memakan bekal sarapan yang Heechul bawa. Sesekali Heechul membetulkan dasi Siwon. Apa Siwon tidak hawatir? Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah?Dia malah tertawa bahagia.

Kyuhyun menahan air matanya, ia membalikan badannya cepat tidak tahan melihatnya. Sungguh sial pagi itu, ia tidak sengaja menubruk meja Luna -sekretaris siwon- membuatnya langsung mengaduh merasakan nyeri diperutnya.

Luna langsung bangun menghampiri Kyu, ''Anda tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Luna. Kyu tahu keributan di depan ruangan Siwon akan membuat Namja itu keluar,Kyu menggeleng menahan sakitnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan.

Namun sayangnya Luna melihat darah yang menetes dari kaki Kyu, membuat luna berteriak kaget. Kyuhanya menahan sakitnya dan terus berjalan menuju ruangannya. Sepanjang jalan terdapat banyak tetesan darah.

''Ommo! DARAH! Nyonya... Kau kenapa?'' pekik Luna yg diabaikan Kyu. Siwon yang mendengarnya langsung keluar.

''Ada apa luna? Kenapa kau berteriak?''

''Sajangnim, lihat..'' luna menunjuk lantai, Siwon mengikuti arah tunjuknya.

''Darah apa Luna?''

''Tadi Nyonya membentur meja dan keluar darah dari selangkangannya, Tuan apa nyonya hamil? Dan aku hawatir nyonya...''

''Apa? Ha...''

''KYUHYUN!'' Siwon langsung berlari ke ruangan Kyuhyun, ia membuka pintunya. Kyuhyun sudah sangat pucat dan duduk di sofa sambil meringis kesakitan. Darah semakin banyak keluar membuat Kyuhyun hampir tidak sadarkan diri. Tangannya menggenggam ponselnya berusaha menelpon seseorang.

''Kyuhyun, gweanchana? Kau kenapa? Hey kenapa kaupendarahan? Apa yang sakit? Apa kau hamil Kyu.. Hiks.. Kyuhyun-ah, jawab aku..kau hamil? Sejak kapan kau tahu...'' Siwon terus bertanya tapi Kyu hanya diam menahan sakitnya, ia masih bisa menjauhkan tangan Siwon yang menyentuhtangannya sampai ia akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

''Per...''

''KYUHYUN!''

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

''Siwon-sshi kau beruntung. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Pendarahan ini bukan karena benturan, tapi karena kepanikan dan kondisi psikologis Kyuhyun-hhi yang menyebabkannya. Maaf, sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat tertekan, dan merasa panik saat benturan ini. Tapi untung benturan itu terjadi di bawah rahim dan tidak langsung melukai rahim. Dan saja juga tidak menemukan jaringan/lendir yang keluar. Hanya pendarahan akibat stress. Jadi sebaiknya Kyuhyun-sshi di rawat dan di tangani Dokter Khusus untuk menstabalikan psikologisnya. Dan saja juga tidak menemukan benturan keras, mungkin karena kepanikan yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun-sshi pendarahan,'' jelas Dokter Daniel. Siwon bisa bernapas lega, walaupun ia sangat merasa bersalah. Akibat kondisi Kyuhyun yang banyak pikiran dia sampai mengalami hal itu.

''Terima kasih, saya akan lebih berhati - hati.''

.

.

I Love You

.

.

Setiap hari ada dokter yang menemani Kyuhyun, dia memberikan pengenalan masalah kehamilan dan perkembangan janin. Dokter terus memberikan sinyal positif soal kehamilan. Dokter memberikan terapi fisik dan mental untuk Kyuhyun.

''Kyuhyun-sshi apa yang Anda rasakan?'' tanya Dokter Anne pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang duduk di tempat tidur merasakan perasaan lebih bahagia selama 3 kali melakukan terapi dengan Dokter Anne.

''Aku merasa lebih tenang dan tidak terlalu menghawatirkan banyak hal,'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Bagus, sekarang coba pikirkan apa makna kehamilan untuk anda?'' tanya Dokter Anne berusaha membangkitkan emosi positif dari Kyuhyun.

''Aku rasa ini seperti menjalani kehidupan yang baru, dimana kita hidup untuk dua nyawa dan aku merasa diriku special,'' jawab Kyuhyun. Dokter Anne tersenyum, tandanya Kyuhyun sudah menerima kehamilannya dan tidak menghawatirkan sesuatu. Dia begitu enjoy dan ini baik untuk perkembangan janinnya.

Saat Kyuhyun melakukan terapi, Siwon yang melihatnya dari luar pun tersenyum. Lalu Siwon berjalan memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu Dokter Daniel.

''Siwon-sshi, bagaimana apa istri anda sudah lebih baik?'' tanya Dokter Daniel.

''Ne, dia lebih enjoy menikmati kehamilannya. Terima kasih atas sarannya,''

''Pada dasarnya, pendarahan tempo hari bukan karena benturan pada rahim. Tapi kondisi Psikologis Kyuhyun-hhi yang buruk dan rasa panik yang berlebihan yang menyebabkannya. Memang Kyuhyun-sshi merasa terbentur sesuatu tapi untung saja bukan tepat di bagian perut depan tapi hanya di bawah rahim '' jelas Dokter Daniel sambil memperlihatkan hasil USG.

''Apa Kyuhyun sudah boleh pulang dalam waktu dekat?'' tanya Siwon.

''Tentu, malam ini Kyuhyun-sshi boleh pulang. Tapi satu minggu sekali boleh Check up dan juga anda harus mengerti, kalau emosi Kyuhyun-sshi diatas rata-rata wanita lainnya. Ada saatnya dia egois, pemarah, penyendiri, cengeng, atau mood yang tidak biasa lainnya. Anda jangan sampai melawan kondisi ini, kesabaran calon ayah memang di pertaruhkan,''

''Ne, Terima kasih Dokter Daniel,''

.

.

I Love You

.

.

Siwon merapihkan pakaian Kyuhyun selama di rumah sakit. Kyuhyun hanya berpura-pura tidur, padahal dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Siwon. Siwon menyimpan tas kerjanya di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun kemudian dia melepas dasinya. Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur.

''Aish, kenapa tiba-tiba ingin kencing sih,'' gerutu Siwon kemudian keluar menuju toilet.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendengar getaran dari ponsel Siwon. Kyuhyun berinisiatif membuka tas kerja Siwon. Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Siwon.

''Mwo? Heechul? Dia lagi?''

Kyuhyun kesal melihat Heechul selalu mengganggu suaminya. Kyuhyun mereject telphon dari Heechul sebanyak 4 kali, kemudian gadis itu mengirimi Siwon pesan.

From : Heechul

Siwon, angkat! Jebal... Aku akan ke rumahmu, malam ini Kyuhyun pulang kan? Aku ingin datang...

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, kemudian menghapus pesan dari Heechul. Tiba-tiba Siwon datang, Kyuhyun pun memasukan ponsel Siwon ke bawah bantalnya dan berpura-pura tidur lagi.

''Hmm.. Kyuhyun-ah, bangun. Kita pulang malam ini,'' ucap Siwon lembut di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pura-pura menggeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan.

Mata coklatnya menatap mata hitam Siwon. Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman, Kyuhyun senang sekarang ia bebas memandang Siwon sepuasnya.

''Siwon, aku haus,'' ucap Kyuhyun yang memang merasa tenggorokannya kering. Siwon pun mengambil botol mineral di dalam tasnya, Kyuhyun panik jangan-jangan Siwon tahu kalau ponselnya...

''Eh, kemana handphoneku?'' benar saja Siwon mulai mencari ponselnya tersebut.

''Siwon, mana?'' tegur Kyuhyun dengan hati yang was-was.

''Ah, Ini Kyu.. Kau harus banyak minum air putih,'' ujar Siwon membukakan minuman itu untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan meneguknya sampai setengahnya. Siwon masih mencari ponselnya, sampai ia berinisiatif menghubungi memakai ponselnya yang lain. Kyuhyun sudah menggigit bibirnya pertanda panik dan takut.

Ponselnya bergetar dengan kuat, Siwon memandang bantal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan dengan malu mengambil ponsel itu dari bawah bantal.

''Maaf, aku lancang membuka ponselmu'' Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Siwon tidak marah dia malah geli melihat sikap 'Cute' Kyuhyun.

''Kau boleh memeriksa ponselku yang ini juga,'' Siwon memberikan ponselnya yang satu lagi. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan wajah malunya. Siwon tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

''Tenang saja, aku tidak marah'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun jadi malu sendiri dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Yeoja itu berjalan menjauhi Siwon dan pura-pura mengganti pakaian rumah sakitnya. Dan Siwon hanya mematung melihat Kyuhyun membuka bajunya, errr.. Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk? Siwon menggeleng dan menjaga pintu. Saat Kyuhyun menoreh kebelakang ia baru tahu Siwon tidak ada.

''Siwon..'' panggilnya.

''Aku disini, menjaga pintu...''

Kyuhyun sadar dengan yang akan ia lakukan dan langsung mengancingi kembali bajunya. Ia merasa semakin bodoh hari itu. Kyuhyun mengumpat dan semakin malu di buatnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apa pura-pura tidak tahu, minta maaf pada Siwon atau menyuruh Siwon menutup mata.

Siwon kemudian berinisiatif mengunci pintu dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimana aku saja yang membantumu,'' ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ''Sini,'' Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun duduk diatas tempat tidur kemudian membukan kancing atas Kyuhyun sampai bajunya terlepas. Setelah itu Siwon memakaikan Dress biru pada Kyuhyun. Err Siwon sebenarnya sangat tergoda melihat dada Kyuhyun yang makin menggoda saat hamil. Ia pernah membaca kalau wanita hamil biasanya akan merasakan nyeri di bagian dada, dan dadanya akan berukuran lebih besar dikarnakan mempersiapkan diri untuk memproduksi asi. Jadi Siwon pikir tidak mungkin ada permainan selama Kyuhyun hamil.

Siwon juga menurunkan celana panjang Kyuhyun, dan err.. Paha putihnya semakin indah. Kyuhyun memang masih lemah, makanya Siwon membantunya bukan semata-mata dia ingin melihat hanya saja Kyuhyun terlihat sulit dan malu kalau membukanya sendiri.

''Mau pakai jaket tidak?'' tawa Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Siwon memasukan jekatnya ke dalam tas dan mengambil sisir untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon menyisir rambut coklat Kyuhyun sampai rapi. Kyuhyun sangat tegang saat jaraknya dan Siwon teramat dekat.

''Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kita membeli makan dulu. Aku lapar,''

.

.

I Love You

.

.

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di depan restoran. Siwon berniat membeli makanan dan memakannya di rumah.

''Mau pesan apa?'' tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng tanda tidak mau apa-apa. Siwon pun keluar untuk membeli makanan.

Saat menunggu Kyuhyun terpikir untuk memakan makanan yang ia masak bersama Siwon. Kemudian dia tersenyum senang dan turun menunggu Siwon di luar mobil dengan tidak sabar.

Saat Siwon keluar dengan membawa satu jinjingan besar Kyuhyun langsung mendekatinya.

''Siwon, antar aku ke supermarket,'' ucapnya.

''Untuk apa?'' tanya Siwon sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggandeng lengan kirinya.

''Aku mau masak,''

.

.

I Love You

.

.

Siwon segera turun dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan supermarket. Sedikit berlari kecil kearah samping mobil membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

''Kau tidak usah melakukan ini,''

''Aku senang melakukannya,'' Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangan Siwon.

Siwon mendorong keranjang belanjaan dengan kaku di samping Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan santai. Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri, dia tahu Siwon tidak pernah masuk ke supermarket kecil seperti ini.

''Kau pernah ke Supermarket?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Ini yang pertama,'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan menunjuk jalan untuk Siwon yang mendorong keranjang.

''Kau mau makan apa?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Masak sayur saja, kau harus banyak memakan sayuran hijau. Demi Aegya~'' jawab Siwon membuat Kyuhyun tersipu.

''Baiklah...''

Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat sayuran. Mengambil sayuran hijau segar dan beberapa bumbu. Untuk ikan Kyuhyun tidak suka makan ikan, tapi Siwon maksa dan akhirnya mereka membeli ikan tuna.

Mereka seperti pengantin baru saja, lalu menghampiri Ahjumma yang menawarkan sample daging dan saling menyuapi. Ahjumma itu bilang mereka sangat serasi dan semoga selalu bersama. WonKyu tersenyum mendengarnya dan berjanji akan sering belanja agar selalu mendapat doa darinya.

Saat akan membayar, Siwon berlari kearah botol minuman dan kembali dengan sebotol Wine di tangannya. Kyuhyun mengagguk saat Siwon memperlihatkan botol hijau itu.

''Kau tidak boleh minum!'' ancan Siwon, Kyuhyun bercanda, ''Aku mau dan akan ikut minum...'' Siwon melotot dan mencubit hidungnya. ''Jangan main-main...'' Kyuhyun merengut, ''Appo, dasar Daddy jahat!'' Siwon berniat mencubit pipinya tapi kasir terlebih dulu berdehem membuat mereka malu dan akhirnya membayar''

.

.

I Love You

.

.

Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati...'' Siwon mendekat setelah melepas jas dan sepatunya. Tubuhnya hanya di balut kemeja putih yang tiga kancing atasnya terbuka memperlihatkan perut Sixpack. Kyuhyun terkagum melihat penampilan Siwon yang menurutnya jantan!

''Aku memang ingin masak denganmu. Siwonie kau potongkan sayuran.. Aku sudah mencucinya.. '' Kyuhyun memberikan seikat bayam dan talenan pada Siwon.

''Buka dulu ikatannya,'' tambah Kyuhyun. Siwon memandang sayur di depannya, ''Bagaimana caranya?'' tanyanya bingung. Kyuhyun terkikik dan menatapnya seakan mengejek.

''Begitu saja tidak bisa?'' ejeknya. Siwon tersenyum kecil dan melipat tangannya di dada, ''Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku tidak pernah masuk dapur, aku terlalu sibuk,'' ujarnya. Kyuhyun menganguk paham.

''Perhatikan!'' Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon, menyenggolnya sampai Siwon mundur sedikit kebelakang. Kyuhyun memberikan contoh bagaimana cara memotong bayam. Siwon memperhatikannya dengan serius.

''Mengerti?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tentu. IQku tinggi...'' dengan hati-hati Siwon memotong bayam seperti yang di contohkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian bergerak kesana kemari menyiapkan bumbu dan bahan lainnya. Kerap kali ia menyenggol Siwon dengan pantatnya. Seperti saat mengambil bawang putih, atau saat mencuci jamur. Siwon mengerang merasakan benda kenyal itu menyentuh pinggangnya.

''Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan,'' desis Siwon. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Siwon.

''Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? Aku sedang memasak,'' jawab Kyuhyun.

''Yah, kau sedang memasak tubuhku,'' ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun berkilah dan menyenggol Siwon agar menjauh dari telenan saat mengambil jamur yang sudah di cucinya ia tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Siwon dengan dadanya. Siwon mengerang tidak tahan.

''Choi Kyuhyun, kau...''

''Aku apa? Aku sedang memotong jamur,'' kilahya polos. Siwon tersenyum kecil dan memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

''Aku akan membantumu,'' Siwon menggenggam tangan atas Kyuhyun seolah menuntunnya untuk memotong. Kyuhyun menurut dan berpura-pura tidak bisa, membiarkan Siwon menuntunnya.

Setelah selesai, Siwon meletakan pisaunya dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lalu membalikannya berhadapan dengan Siwon.

''Kau menggodaku, eoh?'' bisik Siwon tajam. Kyuhyun meremang mendengarnya.

''Aku sedang memasak. Jangan mengganggu. Aku dan Aegya sudah lapar...''

Siwon menggeleng, tatapan Siwon padanya seperti melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Siwon berjalan maju membuat Kyuhyun menundurkan tubuhnya sampai membentur meja. Siwon menghimpitnya, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun hingga tubuh mereka hampir menempel.

''Jangan, aku...''

Siwon menciumnya, bibir yang sangat ia sukai. Bibir yang memeberikan sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Bibir yang memabukan Siwon dan selalu ia rindukan. Munafik jika Siwon tidak punya perasaan saat menyentuhnya. Dia jatuh cinta saat pertama kali menjamah tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kata-katanya yang berkata sulit jatuh cinta bertolak belakang dengan yang ia rasakan saat jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Sungguh Siwon sadar dan menikmati kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon suka dan menyukainya sampai ia terlena dan takut kalau cintanya hanya sementara. Tapi Siwon sekarang sadar yang ia butuhkan hanya Kyuhyun, dan anak mereka. Tidak peduli kalau ia akan merasa sulit dan memori otaknya membuka kembali traumanya di masa lalu.

''Euuunnghh,,,'' Kyuhyun meremas kemeja Siwon meminta Siwon memberikannya sedikit nafas. Siwon menurutinya dengan melepaskan lumatannya di bibir bawah Kyuhyun.

''Siwon, Kyuhyun.. Eomma datang...'' suara perempuan paruh baya itu membuat WonKyu melepaskan tautan mereka.

''Eomma datang?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menghapus lipstik Kyuhyun di dagunya dan mengelap bibir Kyuhyun yang bercecer salivanya.

''Ayo kita ke ruang tamu..'' Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun mendekati sumber suara.

Saat di ruang tamu, ia sangat kaget melihat sosok di masa lalunya ada disana. Ada bersama dengan Eomma dan Kakaknya, seseorang yang sudah membuatnya trauma dan merasa sakit untuk bertahun-tahun. Sosok yang paling di bencinya, sosok penyebab dari sifat jeleknya selama ini. Sosok yang selalu ingin ia benci dan buang dari hidupnya!

''Hyung, apa kabar?''

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

''Hyung, apa kabar?''

Namja bertubuh tinggi putih itu menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Siwon sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia mengacuhkan namja itu. Siwon juga menatap ibunya seakan bertanya kenapa membawa orang itu datang. Bukankah eommanya adalah orang yang sangat memahami Siwon.

''Annyeong'' sapa Kyuhyun ramah. Kyuhyun tidak mengenal Namja yang datang bersama mertuanya itu.

''Apa kabar Noona,'' sapa Namja itu kemudian. Kyuhyun menyambut perkenalan dirinya.

''Baik. Kau siapa?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menengahi, ''Kyuhyun lanjutkan masakmu!'' Kyuhyun menoreh bingung, ''Apa tidak boleh berkenalan dulu...'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon menatapnya tajam. Dia tidak suka dibantah.

Eomma Choi melihat wajah kecewa dari Namja tadi. Eomma Choi sudah tahu kalau jadinya akan begini. Siwon tidak akan pernah suka pada Namja itu. Kangta pun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu jika sudah berurusan dengan hal itu.

''Adik ipar kau punya air? Aku rasa tenggorokanku kering,'' tanya Kangta mencoba mencairkan suasana.

''Ah Iya, Eomma bawa Kimchi. Ayo Kyu kita siapkan makan malam. Sepertinya ini hampir tiba makan malam..'' ajak Eomma Choi mengajak Kyuhyun pergi ke dapur meninggalkan ketiga namja tampan yang dalam situasi sedikit panas.

Namya yang paling tua mencoba mendinginkan kondisi adik keduanya dengan menawarkan rokok. ''Siwon kau mau rokok?'' tawar Kangta. Siwon menolaknya, ''Aku tidak merokok. Lagipula asap rokok tidak baik untuk wanita hamil.'' kata Siwon. Kangta mengangguk dan mengantongi kembali rokoknya. Dia gagal.

''Hyung aku senang Kaka ipar tidak apa-apa.'' ucap Namja itu.

''Terima kasih.'' ujar Siwon dingin.

''Kemarin aku dan Zhoumi ke Departement, aku dengar dari Sekretarismu kalau bagian produksi sedikit menurun. Penghasilan bulan kemarin pun berkurang, apa ada masalah?'' tanya Kangta.

''Pabrik lambat mengirimkan barang, jadi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Konsumen sedikit sulit. Makanya produk bulan ini menumpuk di gudang jadi perlu diadakan semacam Sale atau acara amal lagi untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan pembeli.'' jawab Siwon.

''Sale atau acara amal? Ah, Bagaimana kalau Zhoumi yang mengurusi itu. Aku tahu Siwon sibuk, apalagi Kyuhyun baru keluar dari rumah sakit. Jadi sebaiknya serahkan pada Zhoumi. Kau sanggup Zhoumi?'' tanya Kangta pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi memandang ke arah Siwon yang masih menatapnya dingin, ''Kalau Hyung setuju aku siap!'' jawab Zhoumi. Kangta bertanya pada Siwon, ''Bagaimana Siwon? Kau setuju?!'' Siwon mau tidak mau setuju, Zhoumi memang pandai di bidang Penjualan. Kalau Zhoumi bekerja sama dengan Hankyung akan menguntungkan perusahaan. ''Baiklah nanti aku bicarakan dengan Hankyung''

OoOoOo

Kyuhyun masih memasak di temani Eomma Choi. Mereka menyiapkan Kimchi, Sayur bayam, Ikan tuna bakar dan Tteok. Kyuhyun senang memasak dengan Ibu Siwon yang sudah menjadi Ibunya sekarang ini. Kyuhyun selalu di sayang oleh mertuanya, makanya Kyuhyun selalu sedih kalau Eomma Choi perhatian pada orang lain. Seperti saat makan keluarga, dia juga sedih saat Eomma Choi perhatian pada Boa istri Kangta.

''Eomma Namja tadi siapa? Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Dia adik Siwon'' jawab Eomma Choi. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau Siwon punya adik. Yang Kyuhyun tahu Siwon anak bungsu.

''Mwo? Adik Siwon? Tapi kenapa Namja itu lebih seperti Orang China?''

''Karena ibunya berdarah China. Dia adik tiri Siwon, Eomma harap kau bisa mengerti. Kehidupan rumah tangga itu terkadang sulit.'' Kyuhyun baru tahu kalau Siwon ternyata punya adik tiri.

''Jadi, Ah aku mengerti.'' kata Kyuhyun. Mana mungkin dia bertanya Appa selingkuh? Appa menikah lagi? Appa punya istri lain? Kyuhyun tidak mau Eomma Choi sedih.

''Kau mau membantu Eomma?'' tanya Eomma Choi lembut. Kyuhyun menatap matanya dan mengangguk, ''Tentu. Apa itu Eomma?'' tanya Kyu. Eomma Choi menggenggam tangan Kyu, ''Eomma mohon bujuk Siwon untuk memaafkan Zhoumi. Pada dasarnya Mimi tidak salah apa-apa.'' Kyuhyun bingung, ''Eoh memangnya Siwon dan Zhoumi kenapa?'' Eomma menjawab, ''Hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik. Tapi untuk sekarang jangan dulu membahas Zhoumi pada Siwon. Eomma takut Siwon akan marah. Coba perlahan membujuknya, jangan secara to the point memintanya. Kau bisa menceritakan tentang keluarga yg sempurna atau mengajak Siwon menonton Movie bertema keluarga atau apapun. Eomma tahu Siwon sedikit keras,'' Kyuhyun mengagguk, ''Aku mengerti.''

OoOoOo

Tiba saatnya mereka makan malam. Semuanya menikmati makanan mereka malam itu. Tak jarang mereka memuji masakan Kyuhyun atau menggodanya dengan berkata 'Kau bisa jadi Chef' atau semacamnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya. Tapi ada hal yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak nyaman. Siwon sama sekali tidak makan, bahkan menyentuh masakannya saja tidak.

''Kenapa tidak makan Wonie? Masakanku tidak enak ya?''

''Aku tidak lapar Kyu, Maaf.'' Siwon menyimpan sendoknya. Kyuhyun merasa kecewa kemudian bangun dan mengambil mangkuk dan piring Siwon.

''Kalau tidak suka, kau boleh memakan makanan yang tadi sudah kau beli saja..'' kata Kyuhyun. Siwon kembali menjawab, ''Nafsu makanku sedang buruk. Jadi kau jangan merasa kecewa karena aku tidak memakan masakanmu...'' Kyuhyun menatapnya, tadi bukankah Siwon bilang lapar. Dia bahagia saat mereka memasak. Siwon begitu bersemangat untuk makan bersama Kyuhyun. Kenapa sekarang Siwon begitu? Mengabaikan masakan yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan khusus untuknya. Yang Kyuhyun mau Siwon sedkit saja mencicipinya.

''Paling tidak cicipi sedikit, apa kau tidak tahu untuk siapa aku memasak,'' kata Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Siwon mengerang dia merasa tidak enak karena sikap Kyuhyun di depan Ibu dan Kakaknya.

''Kejar dia Wonie, coba kau tenangkan Kyuhyun dengan lembut..'' kata Eomma Choi. Siwon bangun dan mengejar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.

Kangta hanya memakan masakan itu tanpa protes. Dia sudah hapal sensitifitas wanita hamil seperti apa, dia sudah mengalaminya. Sementara Zhoumi jadi berpikiran kalau menikah itu hal yang rumit.

''Menikah itu hal yang rumit..'' ujar Zhoumi.

''Memang bukan hal yang mudah. Menyatukan banyak perbedaan dalam satu komitmen itu sulit,'' jawab Eommanya. Zhoumi jadi terpikir betapa baiknya wanita di depannya ini. Dia mengesampingkan rasa sakit hatinya dan ikhlas merawat Zhoumi dari kecil. Dulu saat dilahirnya, Ibu Zhoumi yang berdarah China meninggal dan sejak masih bayi Zhoumi di rawat Eomma Siwon yang saat itu juga masih mempunyai dua anak kecil yaitu Kangta 9 tahun dan Siwon 6 tahun.

''Maaf Eomma, mungkin Hyung masih belum bisa memaafkan Mama-ku. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Hyung, itu hak dia untuk membenciku.''

''Tidak Zhoumi. Eomma yakin Siwon akan berubah. Dengan bertambahnya usia dan pengalaman dia akan dewasa dan bisa mengerti. Siwon pun akan punya anak dia akan tahu bagaimana perasaan seorang Ayah terhadap buah hatinya,''

''Tenang saja, aku rasa Kyuhyun itu wanita yang bisa membawa perubahan pada Siwon. Kita bisa lihat, belum 2 bulan banyak perubahan yang bisa dilihat dari Siwon. Bahkan Aku yakin kalau yang memotong sayur ini adalah Siwon,'' kata Kangta sambil tertawa kecil melihat mangkuknya. Eomma Choi mengangguk dan menepuk bahu anak tirinya, ''Percayalah. Semuanya akan indah pada waktunya.'' Zhoumi tersenyum, dia masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Siwon.

OoOoOo

Kyuhyun marah pada Siwon. Dia bukan marah semata-mata karena masakan tapi sikap Siwon pada adiknya yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat membuat kesal. Apa Siwon tidak tahu, Kyuhyun selalu ingin punya banyak saudara. Tapi takdir yang sudah menentukan kalau dia menjadi anak tunggal. Ibu Kyuhyun pun sudah meninggal menyisakan dirinya dan sang ayah yg sekarang tinggal jauh darinya.

''Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu Wonnie'' kata Kyuhyun.

''Sikapku yang mana? Sikapmu itu yang tidak sopan. Kau tahu disana ada Eomma dan Hyungku kau malah pergi dari sana,''

Benar, Kyuhyun merasa tidak sopan. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu di depan ibu dan kakak Siwon.

''Maaf, tapi kenapa kau tidak makan? Apa kau tahu aku memasak itu untuk siapa?''

''Aku tahu.. Tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak lapar.''

''Kau tidak lapar atau karena disana ada Zhoumi?'' pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu benar. Siwon begitu karena Zhoumi.

''Kau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya.''

''Siwon. Kau harus berubah, dia itu adikmu. Coba kau bersikap baik padanya.''

''Kau jangan ikut campur! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa.'' kata Siwon yang mulai emosi.

''Aku tahu, kau...''

''Stop! Kalau kau masih berbicara aku akan pergi'' ancam Siwon. Kyuhyun akhirnya diam. Dia tidak mau Siwon bertambah marah padanya.

OoOoOo

Keesokan harinya, saat sarapan Siwon mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Begitupun dengan Kyuhyun dia juga diam saja dan tidak berbicara apa-apa pada Siwon. Dia menyiapkan Waffle dan Espresso untuk Siwon. Dirinya sendiri sama memakan Waffle tapi bedanya dia tidak minum Coffee tapi susu.

Prinsip Kyuhyun kalau Siwon mendiamkannya ya sudah dia juga akan diam. Kalau Siwon marah dan kesal padanya begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sekarang sedang mencoba menjadi egois! Seharusnya Siwon mengerti dan tahu cara mengatasi keegoisan Kyuhyun.

Siwon meminum Coffee tapi matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga meminum susunya sambil menatap Siwon. Keduanya saling menatap tapi tidak kunjung bicara. Sampai ponsel Siwon berbunyi membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

''Heechul-ah,''

Kuping Kyuhyun menajam mendengar nama Heechul di sebutkan. Rupanya sahabat Siwon itu yang menelphon Siwon.

''...''

''Tidak apa-apa. Semalam hanya makan malam biasa malah tidak terlalu menyenangkan.''

''...''

''Tidak ada apa-apa. Iya semuanya baik.''

''...''

''Mwo?! Kapan? Tidak ada riwayat panggilan atau pesan yang masuk. Kau salah No kali...''

Kyuhyun panik, Heechul membahas soal kejadian kemarin dimana dia mereject dan mengapus panggilan maupun pesan dari Heechul. Sekarang Siwon menatapnya, Siwon mencurigainya dengan tatapannya.

''...''

''Ah, sepertinya hpku yang sudah rusak. Bisa menghapus panggilan dan pesan sendiri,'' ucap Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun minum agar menenangkan jantungnya.

''...''

''Tidak aneh. Mungkin terkena Virus.''

Kyuhyun sudah bangun, berpura-pura membawa piring dan gelas kosong ke dapur. Ia menyalakan keran wastafel tapi tidak untuk mencuci. Ia hanya megusap wajahnya dengan air dingin.

Saat menutup keran dan membalikan badan, badannya menubruk Siwon yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Baju Siwon basah karena bertabrakan dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihatnya dan refleks mengusap baju Siwon yang basah.

''Mianh...''

Siwon memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di dadanya. Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya menatap Siwon.

''Heechul kecelakaan. Dan kemarin dia menelphon untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi kau malah mematikan ponselku,''

Jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdebar, Heechul kecelakaan. Apa sekarang salahnya yang saat pulang dari rumah sakit mematikan handphone Siwon agar Heechul tidak menghubunginya lagi.

''Heechul kecelakaan? Kapan?'' tanya Kyuhyun berusaha tenang.

''Kemarin saat akan datang ke rumah sakit. Sekarang dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Aku akan menjenguknya sekarang.''

''Aku ikut.''

Heechul mengalami luka di kakinya. Untuk sementara kaki kirinya harus di Gip. Sementara wajah dan tangannya hanya lecet dan luka ringan. Sebenarnya kemarin saat meminta Siwon mengangkat telpon, Heechul tengah di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Tapi saat di belokan dia menabrak pohon. Dalam kondisinya yang terjepit, dia masih berusaha menghubungi Siwon tapi Ponsel Siwon tidak aktif.

Kyuhyun juga merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya dia cemburu hanya karena Heechul menghubungi Siwon. Mungkin Heechul menghubungi karena butuh, dan nyatanya memang begitu. Tapi Kyuhyun terlanjur tidak suka.

''Dokter Lee bagaimana kondisi teman saya?'' tanya Siwon saat Dokter yang menangani Heechul keluar.

''Tidak apa-apa, hanya butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan kakinya. Heechul-sshi bahkan sudah boleh pulang..'' jelas Dokter Lee. Siwon dan Kyu menghela napas lega, setidaknya Heechul tidak sampai di amputasi.

''Apa boleh melihatnya?'' tanya Siwon.

''Tentu saja. Silahkan. Dan saya permisi...''

Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Kyuhyun di luar. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan berniat masuk tapi Hankyung terlebih dulu datang.

''Kyu bagaimana dengan Heechul?'' tanya Hankyung yang masih mengatur napasnya karena berlari.

''Hankyung. Dia tidak apa-apa, Siwon sudah ada di dalam..''

''Iya Aku tahu semalam aku yang menemaninya di rumah sakit.''

''Jadi sudah tahu Heechul kecelakaan?''

''Iya. Tapi aku sengaja tidak menghubungi Siwon karena aku tahu kau juga kemarin baru keluar..''

Kyuhyun paham. Hankyung masih memikirkan perasaannya. Hankyung tahu kalau Siwon tahu Heechul kecelakaan bukan tidak mungkin Siwon lebih memilih ke rumah sakt dari pada menemani Kyuhyun / merayakan kepulangannya semalam.

''Kalau Siwon tahu dia pasti akan lebih memilih menemani Heechul.'' ujar Kyu tersenyum miris. Hankyung menggeleng, ''Tidak. Sekarang dia punya kau yang harus lebih dia urus dibanding sahabatnya seorang istri lebih penting.'' Hankyung menghibur.

''Kau masuk saja, Aku mau ke toilet dulu..'' Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang rawat Heechul. Hankyung menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh. ''Aku tahu kau tidak suka Siwon memperhatikan gadis lain. Tapi kau terlalu baik dan tidak mau menghalangi apa yang Siwon suka,''

Didalam sana, Siwon membantu Heechul untuk duduk. Kemudian menyuapinya bubur hangat. Sesekali mengelap sudut bibir Heechul yang sedikit belepotan. Saat Hankyung datang, dia sedikit kesal. Kenapa Siwon tidak mencari Kyuhyun yang daritadi tidak masuk kedalam.

''Bagaimana kabarmu?'' tanya Hankyung mendekati ranjang Heechul.

''Aku sudah baik, hanya bengkaknya belum hilang.'' jawab Heechul.

Siwon mencari sosok lain di balik tubuh Hankyung. Hankyung tahu maksud Siwon, ''Kyuhyun sedang ke toilet,'' kata Hankyung. Heechul baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun juga ikut. ''Dia ikut? Kenapa tidak di ajak masuk?'' tanya Heechul.

''Tadi dia bertemu denganku di depan. Kami mengobrol sedikit dan dia ijin ke kamar kecil..'' jawab Hankyung.

''Chullie kau mau makan buah?'' tawar Siwon.

''Boleh'' jawab Heechul. Siwon pun mengupaskan apel untuknya. Siwon menarik kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Heechul sementara Hankyung berdiri di ujung ranjangnya.

Kyuhyun masuk, dan Kyuhyun tentu melihat perhatian apa yang sedang di berikan oleh suaminya pada wanita lain. Hatinya sedikit panas melihat itu. Tapi dia mencoba tidak egois, bagaimana pun sekarang Heechul sakit dan bukan semata-mata Siwon sengaja memberi perhatian yang berlebihan seperti itu.

''Bagaimana keadaanmu?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun datang. ''Kyuhyunie~ gomawo sudah menjengukku. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kakiku masih bengkak dan tangan kananku masih sakit di gerakan akibat terhimpit..'' jawab Heechul menyunggingkan senyumannya.

''Syukurlah kalau begitu. Semoga lekas sembuh''

''Terima Kasih''

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon menyuapkan Apel itu pada Heechul. Sesekali tersenyum pada gadis itu. Ia merasa kepalanya pusing melihat itu. Hatinya semakin panas melihat rentetan perhatian Siwon pada Heechul. Hankyung menyadari itu, dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyu sekarang.

''Kyuhyun-ah duduklah. Tidak baik terlalu lama berdiri..'' kata Hankyung menarikan satu kursi yang terletak di ujung sebelah kiri ranjang. Hankyung meletakan kursi itu sedikit di belakang Siwon.

''Terima kasih'' Kyuhyun pun memilih duduk. Dia tidak mau karena itu bisa membahayakan janinnya lagi.

Seorang suster masuk membawakan obat yang harus di minum Heechul. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang dan waktunya untuk minum obat. Siwon menerima obat itu dan membantu Heechul untuk meminumnya.

''Siwon pahaku sakit sekali terlalu lama menggantung...'' kata Heechul. Siwon bangun dan memeriksanya.

''Apa disini sakitnya?'' Siwon menunjuk paha di atas tumit Heechul. Heechul mengagguk tanda mengiyakan.

Kyuhyun hanya menahan napas melihatnya. Ia sendiri merasa tidak enak badan, kepalanya pening. Dia sudah telat makan siang selama 20 menit. Jika lewat dari 1 jam, perutnya bisa terasa sangat sakit. Asam lambungnya naik dan akhirnya dia harus meminum obat Maag.

Apa selalu seperti itu? Saat Heechul sakit apa sebegitu perhatiannya Siwon? Apa Siwon begitu menjaga sahabatnya? Kenapa bukan Hankyung yang Heechul suruh? Apa Hankyung tidak ia anggap sahabat?

Kenapa selalu Siwon dan Siwon! Kenapa harus meminta melakukan semua itu di depan Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas istrinya. Kyuhyun tidak mau dibidang terlalu menguasai Siwon jika dia melarang. Kyuhyun takut Siwon akan membalikan kata-kata yang menyakiti hatinya. Ia cukup sabar, ia ingin mengetes sampai dimana tingkat keberanian Heechul pada Siwon.

Hankyung pun sama seperti Kyuhyun, dia hanya menjadi penonton atau penengah di antara Siwon dan Heechul. Hankyung tidak mengeri Heechul kenapa sekarang semanja itu pada Siwon. Yang Hankyung tahu dulu Heechul bukan type yeoja manja.

''Akh, Siwon... Coba pelan sedikit... Sakit sekali...'' rintih Heechul. Siwon menenangkannya dan masih mencoba memijat pelan kakinya. Siwon juga memberikan minyak kayu putih untuk mengurangi sakitnya.

''Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?'' bisik Hankyung pada Kyu. Kyu mengiyakan dengan menganggukan kepalanya dua kali.

''Apa dia jadi pemarah?'' tanya Hankyung lagi. Kyu kembali mengiyakan.

''Apa adik Siwon datang ke Korea?'' Kyuhyun mengagguk cepat dan berubah penasaran, ''Memangnya dia selalu begini saat adiknya datang?'' Hankyung mengagguk sebelum berbincang banyak ada yang menghubungi Hankyung memintanya kembali ke kantor. Sebenarnya tadi Kangta menghubunginya dan membicarakan Project Big Sale yang akan dibantu Zhoumi.

Hankyung harus pergi, dia sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa terus berada di sana. Hankyung tidak tahu kenapa Siwon dingin lagi pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah Hankyung pulang, Heechul juga sudah boleh pulang. Untuk sementara Heechul di bawa ke rumah Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak, kalau dia menolak Siwon bisa semakin marah padanya. Dia berkorban dengan memperbolehkan Heechul menempati kamar tamu, dia berbagi kamar mandi, dapur dan semua yang ada di rumah termasuk Siwon-nya.

Siwon selalu saja melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Pertama sikapnya yang ragu pada Kyuhyun dan sekarang sikapnya yang pemarah dan sensitif. Harus Kyuhyun yang meminta maaf terlebih dulu, dia kurang pandai mengakui kesalahan.

''Siwon maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku terlalu egois padamu..'' ucap Kyuhyun saat Siwon melewatinya. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. ''Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan'' jawab Siwon tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berlutut di depan Siwon, ''Jebal~ Jangan begini.. Aku mau kita seperti kemarin lagi.'' mohon Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak tega melihat Kyuhyun menangis sampai berlutut di depannya, Siwon berjongkok membangunkan Kyuhyun. Siwon menghapus air mata Kyuhyun, ''Maaf aku selalu menyalahkanmu..'' ucapnya. Kyuhyun semakin menangis dan memeluk Siwon. ''Terima kasih... Terima kasih... Terima kasih..'' ucap Kyuhyun.

Setelah berpelukan, mereka duduk di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun memeluknya dari samping dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

''Kalau aku kenapa-napa kau akan hawatir tidak? Misalnya aku kecelakaan seperti Heechul..'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Jangan berbicara sembarangan. Kau tidak mau makan saja aku sudah hawatir, jangan menyuruhku membayangkan hal yang aku benci..'' jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mendongkakan kepalanya, ''Benarkah? Lalu tadi siang aku tidak makan tapi kau malah tidak peduli. Kau justru lebih memilih memijat Heechul..'' kata Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedihnya. Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya mencium sebentar bibir Kyuhyun, ''Maaf~ tadi aku sedang marah'' Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendapat ciuman singkat dari Siwon.

Mereka berdiri dan saling berpandangan intens. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bibir Siwon menyapu bibirnya. Siwon melumat bibir mungilnya, lidahnya asyik mengetuk-ngetuk bibir Kyu agar ia bisa melesak masuk. Kyu membalas ciuman Siwon dan membiarkan lidah namja itu masuk kedalam rongga hangat miliknya. Ciuman Siwon begitu bergairah dan panas membuat Kyu seakan tersihir dan ikut memanaskan suasana dengan menekan-nekan kepala belakang Siwon. Tangan Kyu naik keleher Siwon, melingkarkan tanganya di leher Siwon. Siwon sendiri meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyu yang lama – kelamaan naik sampai tengkuk Kyu, Siwon menekan tengkuk Kyu untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan Kyu dan dirinya untuk bisa menghirup oksigen. Wajah Kyu memerah akibat sensasi panas yang mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Siwon membelai pipi Kyu lalu menangkupnya dan mulai melumat kembali bibir Kyu, sama seperti tadi. Setelah ciuman mereka terlepas, Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyu sampai bibir Siwon menyentuh leher belakang Kyu, Siwon menyingkirkan rambut hitam Kyu agar leluasa memberi tanda di leher dan bahu Kyu. Kyu yang sudah terbawa suasana hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya saat Siwon tanpa henti memberikan tanda di tubuhnya.

Perlahan tangan Siwon bergerak di sepanjang punggung Kyu, menurunkan resletingnya sampai bawah dan gaun itu terlepas dari tubuh Kyu. Siwon hanya menyisakan bra dan underware Kyu yang berwarna putih, sama seperti kulit Kyu. Siwon kembali menyerang telinga Kyu, mengulumnya di dalam mulutnya. Melihat gaun Kyu berada di bawah kakinya, Siwon menurunkan ciumannya ke seluruh permukaan punggung, paha sampai ia tiba di betis Kyu. Siwon mengangkat sebelah Kaki Kyu dan mengambil gaunnya untuk ia lempar. Setelah melempar gaunnya, Siwon melepaskan sandal Kyu satu – persatu sampai terlepas dari kaki Kyu.

Siwon bangun dan kembali mencium Kyu, dengan tangan nakalnya sibuk melepaskan bra Kyu. Siwon mengecup puting Kyu, menjilati dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk memilin nipple kiri Kyu agar merasakan hal yang sama dengan nipple kanan Kyu yang menjadi sasarannya.

''Akhh... Sakit... Siwon.. Errr jangan di remas.. Akh.. Hiks...'' Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan membuat Siwon menghentikan remasannya.

''Gweanchana? Apa aku menyakitimu?''

Kyuhyun merasakan ngilu di sekitar payudaranya. Tapi nafsu Kyu lebih besar membuatnya membiarkan Siwon menuntaskan tugasnya.

''Tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan terlalu kencang..'' pinta Kyu. Siwon sebenarnya ragu untuk melakukannya, ia tahu Kyu kesakitan. Tapi Siwon juga tidak tega melihat Kyu yang sudah terangsang seperti itu dan akhirnya melanjutkan aktifitasnya dengan pelan.

''Euunngghh~'' leguh Kyu saat Siwon memainkan lidahnya di sekitar Nipple keras Kyu. Siwon tidak menyentuh area payudara Kyu yang lain dengan tangannya, ia cukup mengecupi nipplenya saja. Kyuhyun berpegangan pada ranjang di belakangnya, ia membusungkan dadanya membiarkan Siwon menghabisi kedua dadanya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang merah padam menahan gairah. Siwon tahu kalau hormon sexual Kyuhyun meninggat saat hamil maka dari itu Kyu tahan saat merasakan sakit itu. Siwon melepaskan kemejanya, dan menarik tangan Kyu agar meremas Absnya. Kyu menurut dan mengusap Abs Siwon sambil sesekali memilin Nipple Siwon yang tidak kalah keras dengannya. Siwon mendesir dan membuatnya semakin bergairah. Tidak kuasa hanya disitu ciuman Siwon turun ke perut sampai atas kewanitaan Kyu yang masih terbungkus celana dalam. Perlahan Siwon menurunkan celana Kyu, terlihat kewanitaannya Kyu yang sudah basah dan mengkilap.

Siwon membaringkan Kyu di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Siwon menciumi area perut Kyu sambil melebarkan paha Kyu sampai kewanitananya yang berwarna pink kecoklatan itu terlihat jelas. Siwon menjilati setiap inci kewanitaan Kyu tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewat. Ia menghisap dan menggigir pelan klitoris Kyu membuat tubuh Kyu bergetar dan terus mengeluarkan cairan di sertai desahan sexy Kyu. Siwon memasukan lidahnya kedalam kewanitaan Kyu, jari-jari Siwon naik turun menyentuh klitoris Kyu. Siwon terus menyodok kewanitan Kyu dengan lidahnya sampai Kyu mengeluarkan orgasmenya.

Setelah seluruh permukaan kewanitaan Kyu benar-benar basah Siwon memasukan dua jarinya sekaligus dan memaju mendurkannya dengan tempo yang cepat. Kyu terus mengerang tanpa henti, ia mencengkram seprei dan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Siwon langsung menciumnya kembali tanpa mengeluarkan jarinya yang terus keluar-masuk dengan mudahnya.

Siwon terus melakukan tugasnya sambil melepaskan celana panjang dan underwarenya. Juniornya yang begitu tegang dan kokoh mengepul keluar. Jari Siwon terasa di jepit kuat oleh vagina Kyu membuat Siwon tahu kalau Kyu akan segera sampai, Siwon menarik jarinya dan langsung menempatkan juniornya di depan kewanitaan Kyu.

''Ouuhhkk….'' Rintih Kyu saat Siwon berhasil memasukan seluruh juniornya. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Kyu, Siwon mencium bibirnya.

''Maaa,aahh af… eungh…'' Siwon menggerakan pinggangnya pelan hingga juniornya keluar masuk di lubang Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak bergerak berlebihan, dia bermain dengan santai dan tidak kasar. Siwon berusaha selembut mungkin melakukannya.

''Ukkkh… Siwonn….ah…'' desah Kyu membuat seluruh ruangan hanya terdengar suara rintih kenikmatan mereka. Siwon merasakan juniornya sudah benar-benar keras dan akan mengeluarkan spermanya namun sebelum itu terjadi vagina Kyu menariknya dengan dalam dan menumpahkan cairan menyiram juniornya. Siwon semakin mudah menggerakan miliknya dengan bantuan cairan Kyu, sampai akhirnya ia mengerang merasakan hal yang sama namun sebelum di keluarkan Siwon terlebih dulu melepaskan Juniornya dan mengeluarkan spermanya di luar.

Siwon masih mengatur napasnya sama seperti Kyuhyun. Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun. ''Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah'' kata Siwon kemudian menarikan selimut untuk Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun menahannya.

''Kenapa tidak di keluarkan di dalam?'' tanya Kyu. Siwon mengusap rambutnya, ''Tidak boleh. Aku pernah membaca bukunya, dan sekarang kau harus tidur'' Kyuhyun kembali bertanya, ''Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu,'' Siwon kembali mengelus pipinya, ''Kita masih punya waktu panjang. Sekarang yang terpenting kesehatan Aegya, Oke'' Kyuhyun mengangguk tapi tidak kunjung tidur, ''Wonnie, aku lapar..'' ucapnya. Siwon berbaring di sebelahnya lalu memeluk Kyu dari samping. ''Mau makan apa? Aku carikan..'' Kyuhyun berpikir, belum sempat ia berkata suara teriakan Heechul terdengar.

_''Siwon... Siwon... Tolong aku...!''_

Siwon langsung duduk, ''Itu suara Heechul?'' paniknya. Kyuhyun juga ingin ikut bangun tapi badannya sudah lemas, ''Dia kenapa?''

''Kyu, kau diam saja disini aku akan melihatnya,'' Siwon memakai kembali bajunya dan keluar untuk melihat Heechul. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan, ''Aku lapar Wonnie, dia kenapa lagi sih mengganggu saja,'' Kyuhyun memaksakan diri memakai jubah tidurnya dan bangun.

Siwon berlari ke kamar Heechul. Ia membuka paksa pintu kamar Yeoja itu. Di dalam ia melihat Heechul tidak ada di tempat tidur.

''Heechul kau dimana?'' Siwon masuk mencari keberadaan Heechul. Terdengar suara gemercik air di kamar mandi, Siwon langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Heechul yang duduk di lantai.

''Kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini?'' Siwon menghampirinya, Heechul masih merintih memegangi kakinya. ''Siwon aku terkilir lagi, yang kemarin bengkak sekarang terkirir..'' katanya. Siwon mematikan keran di Bathup. Pantas saja Heechul terpeleset, air di dalam bathup penuh dan membanjiri kamar mandi.

''Tadi.. saat aku ingin mandi, aku menyalakan keran di bathup lalu aku kedalam untuk mengambil handuk. Aku lupa dan saat masuk aku terpeleset,'' jelas Heechul. Siwon kemudian menggendongnya masuk.

Saat di gendong Siwon, Kyuhyun masuk dan melihatnya. Kyu melihat baju Heechul yang basah semua. Kakinya memang terlihat membiru tapi bukan itu yang Kyu lihat. Ia melihat gadis itu meletakan kedua tangannya di leher suaminya.

Siwon membaringkan Heechul di ranjangnya, Heechul meringis saat kakinya menyentuh tempat tidur. ''Arrrhhggg.. Sakit...'' Siwon ngeri melihatnya.

''Kau kenapa Heechul?'' tanya Kyu mendudukan dirinya di ranjang samping Heechul berbaring.

''Dia terpelesat Kyu, lihat kakinya biru karena terkilir. Dan bajunya juga basah, sebaiknya segera di ganti sebelum masuk angin,'' kata Siwon. Kyu menatapnya tajam. Maksudnya Siwon yang akan menggantikan Heechul baju? Apa sudah gila? Dia tidak akan rela suaminya melihat tubuh wanita lain.

''Wonnie keluar, biar aku yang membantunya ganti baju,'' kata Kyu. Siwon mengagguk dan berjalan keluar. Sekarang tinggal Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Kyu menatap Heechul, Heechul jadi salah tingkah di tatap seperti itu.

''Maaf merepotkanmu.'' kata Heechul.

''Dia mengabaikanku karena kamu. Selalu saja karena kamu. Mementingkan Kamu! Kenapa harus kamu Heechul-sshi !'' kata Kyuhyun dingin. Heechul membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Kyu kemudian melanjutkan, _''Dia memilih masakanmu, memilih menyuapimu, memijatmu di depanku, memarahiku karenamu, mengabaikan keinginanku karena menolongmu, menggendongmu, memperdulikanmu, kenapa harus selamu kamu? Apa aku dan anakku tidak lebih berharga dari pada kamu?''_ tambah Kyu semakin menatapnya tajam.

Heechul melihat baju dan penampilan Kyu. Ia juga melihat bercak merah di leher dan area kuping Kyu. Heechul tahu kalau Kyu dan Siwon baru selesai atau bahkan belum menuntaskan kegiatannya saat Heechul berteriak meminta bantuan.

Heechul paham maksud, memperdulikanmu. Selama ini Siwon berani memberikan perhatian padanya di depan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu Kyu tidak suka. Tapi Heechul tidak mengerti maksud kalau Kyuhyun dan anaknya tidak lebih berharga dari pada dirinya. Yang Heechul tahu Siwon mencintai Kyu dan sangat menyayangi anak mereka yang bahkan belum lahir ke dunia.

''Maaf kalau selama ini kehadiranku mengganggumu. Sungguh Siwon menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Sungguh aku tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun merebutnya.'' bela Heechul. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, ''Kalau kau merasa seperti itu. Jangan terus menempel pada suamiku'' Heechul mengagguk, ''Aku akan segera pergi.'' Kyu mendekatinya, ''Terima kasih. Aku pegang omonganmu.'' Setelahnya Kyuhyun membantu Heechul mengganti bajunya yang basah.

Setelah itu Kyu keluar dari kamar Heechul. Siwon masih menunggu di ruang tamu. Kyu semakin cemburu melihat Siwon begitu perhatian sampai menunggu.

''Sudah Wonie. Dia sudah ganti baju..'' ujar Kyu. Siwon mendekatinya, ''Kenapa lama sekali? Apa susah ya membantunya?'' tanya Siwon. ''Aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengannya.'' jawab Kyu. Siwon mengagguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Heechul tapi Kyu memanggilnya, ''Siwon.'' Siwon menoreh pada Kyu. Kyu menatap Siwon sambil tersenyum membuat Siwon bingung, ''Ada apa?'' tanyanya. Kyu tidak menjawab, matanya malah menutup dan kemudian jatuh pingsan. Kyu jatuh tepat di samping sofa tempat Siwon menunggu tadi.

**TBC.**

**_Kepanjangan yaaa…. Bosen ya?!_**

**_Gimana ada sedih / senang / panas / senyum gaje gak? *plak._**

**_Keep Read and Comment please,?_**


	5. Chapter 5

''Kyuhyun...!''

Siwon menghampiri Kyu yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Siwon panik dan menepuk pipi kiri Kyu, ''Kyuhyun-ah Ireona..!'' Kyuhyun tetap tidak sadarkan diri. Siwon langsung menggendong Kyu dan membawanya ke kamar. Siwon membaringkan Kyu di tempat tidur.

Wajah Kyuhyun sudah pucat, dia sepertinya kelelahan dan telat makan. Seharian itu pula Kyuhyun melakukan aktifitas yang cukup menguras tenaga, seperti bolak-baik naik mobil, turun naik lift, sampai aktifitasnya bersama Siwon. Dia juga telat makan dan tidak ngemil seperti biasanya. Di tambah emosinya yang naik turun saat menghadapi Heechul tadi.

''Kyuhyun-ah jangan membuatku hawatir..'' Siwon memberikan minyak angin di sekitar leher dan kening Kyu tapi Kyuhyun masih belum sadar.

''Apa karena kami melakukan 'itu' ?'' Siwon berbicara sendiri dan muncul perasaan bersalah dalam dirinya. Saat Siwon masih dengan pikiran 'bersalahnya' Kyuhyun mulai sadar. Kyu melihat wajah Siwon yang kini tatapannya kosong kerena otaknya banyak memikirkan sesuatu.

Kyu menyentuh tangan Siwon membuat Siwon sadar dan memandangnya. ''Kau sudah sadar Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa yang sakit Kyu?'' tanya Siwon berturut - turut. Kyu menggeleng, ''Aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang kau boleh menemani Heechul,'' jawab Kyu kemudian membalikan badannya membelakangi Siwon. Dahi Siwon mengernyit, ''Kau marah padaku?'' tanya Siwon. Kyu tidak menjawab di tetap membelakangi Siwon.

Siwon membalikan badan Kyu sampai dia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat pipi Kyu yang sudah basah karena air mata. Siwon menghapusnya, ''Aku salah lagi padamu Kyu? Jangan menangis... Kita bisa bicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik,'' ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun duduk dan memeluk Siwon dari depan. ''Aku tidak sanggup Wonnie. Aku selalu merasa takut dan hawatir'' ucap Kyu semakin memeluknya. Siwon mengusap punggung Kyu, ''Merasa takut kenapa? Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku.''

Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Siwon, ''Apa kamu pernah memikirkan perasaanku?'' tanya Kyu. Siwon mengernyit, ''Apa maksudmu? Aku sangat menyayangimu,'' kata Siwon. Kyu menggeleng bukan itu maksudnya. ''Mungkin kau tidak suka karena aku terlalu egois dan sensitif. Tapi jebal Wonie.. Hatiku sakit.. Sangat sakit...'' Kata Kyu mulai terisak lagi. Siwon semakin tidak mengerti. ''Jebal Kyu, jelaskan maksudmu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti.'' kekeh Siwon.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dia terlalu tidak sanggup mengecewakan Siwon, namja yang sangat dicintainya. Siwon masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kyu. Siwon sungguh tidak pernah bisa paham perasaan Kyu selama ini, bagaimana Kyu sakitnya melihat Siwon memperhatikan gadis lain.

''Kyuhyun kalau kau masih tidak mau berbicara, aku akan keluar melihat Heechul..'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, ''Kenapa selalu dia yang kau utamakan? Apa artinya aku bagimu Choi Siwon?'' kata Kyu menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak pada Siwon. Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

''Jika itu yang kau tanyakan, aku akan jawab.'' Kyuhyun menahan napasnya mendengar ucapan Siwon, kemudian Siwon melanjutkan ''Aku sudah mengenal Heechul selama bertahun-tahun. Kami bersahabat sejak masih sangat muda. Tidak mudah bagiku mengabaikan orang yang sudah mengisi hampir setengah dari perjalananku di dunia. Apa pantas aku bersikap cuek pada orang yang selama ini menemaniku dalam senang atau sedih? Tapi sekarang kau...''

Kyuhyun memotong, dia tidak sanggup mendengar ucapan Siwon selanjutnya. ''Berhenti...! Jebal Siwon, jangan kau lanjutkan...!'' Kyu menutup kupingnya seakan menulikan kupingnya. Siwon tetap melanjutkan, ''Tapi sekarang kau dengan mudahnya memintaku memilih...'' Kyu kembali memotong, ''Aku tahu.. Aku tahu Siwon. Aku memang bodoh.. Bodoh..! Kau terpaksa menerimaku karena aku hamil, aku tahu aku hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di hidupmu!'' Kyu berjalan mundur menghindari Siwon yang kini mendekatinya.

''Kyuhyun-ah...'' Siwon semakin mendekat, punggung Kyu membentur lemari, dia tidak bisa berjalan kemana lagi.

''Jangan pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan Heechul. Kalian berbeda. Mungkin dia menemaniku lebih lama, tapi kau membawa banyak perubahan dalam hidupku. Apalah artinya waktu dibanding chemistry yang terjalin kuat diantara kita. Aku bisa melakukan semua hal yang selama ini tidak mungkin aku lakukan, dan itu karenamu. Apa pantas kedua hal itu dibandingkan?'' ucap Siwon sepenuh hatinya. Kyu tahu Siwon tidak berbohong dalam mengucapkan itu. Kyu bisa melihat dari mata Siwon yang tulus. Kyu jadi memikirkan suatu hal dari ungkapan Siwon barusan, satu hal yang bisa membuka mata Siwon dan jujur akan isi hatinya selama ini.

''Terima Kasih Wonnie, aku lega mendengarnya,'' Kyu memeluk Siwon. Mencari kenyamanan dari dada Siwon, memastikan apa yang ia dengar itu bukanlah hanya sekedar ucapan. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, tapi Siwon merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuh Kyu. Chemistry kuat mereka memberitahu Siwon kalau Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja.

''Gweanchana? Apa yang kau rasakan? Wajahmu pucat...'' Siwon memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun mencari kejanggalan dari istrinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyu hampir terjatuh ke lantai, untung tangannya berpegangan pada celana Siwon. Siwon kaget dan langsung berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyu.

''Ada apa? Apa yang kau rasakan Kyu?''

''Aku lapar.. Lapar sekali Wonie~ hiks..hiks.. Lapar...'' rengek Kyu sambil menangis. Siwon gemas melihatnya dan mengecup pipi Kyu. ''Kau mengagetkanku. Hmm... Mau makan apa? Ayo.. Kita ke ruang makan sekarang..'' ucap Siwon membangunkan Kyu. Kyu menggandeng tangannya sambil tersenyum, ''Makan pasta krim dan jamur, bisa?'' Siwon berpikir? Mana bisa dia memasak itu, ingat Siwon tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya ke dapur. Kemarin itu kali pertama Siwon memegang peralatan masak.

''Boleh mencontek buku resep?'' tawar Siwon. Kyu tersenyum dan menggelitik pinggang Siwon, ''Dasar suka menyontek.. Rasakan...'' canda Kyu membuat Siwon kegelian dan terus tertawa dan mencoba menghindar.

Setelah berusaha setengah mati membuat masakan yang diminta Kyuhyun, akhirnya Siwon selesai menyiapkannya di meja makan. Siwon bahkan lupa dengan kondisi Heechul di kamarnya yang tadi terjatuh di kamar mandi. Sebenarnya Kyu tersenyum bukan karena Siwon menuruti keinginannya, tapi ia patut berbahagia karena sekarang Siwon-nya sudah mempioritaskan dirinya.

''Baby coba kau cicipi sepertinya itu enak,'' kata Siwon. Kyu berkomentar, ''Apa Siwon? Kau memanggilku baby?'' Siwon memasang wajah polosnya, ''Loh memangnya tidak boleh. Itu panggilan sayangku..'' jelas Siwon. Kyu tersenyum, ''Gomawo,'' kata Kyu mulai berkaca-kaca. Siwon langsung berdiri di belakang kursi tempat Kyu duduk dan memeluknya dari belakang. ''Aku merasa hangat bersamamu. Kau seperti Baby yang harus selalu aku lindungi.''

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja di kantor Siwon. Dia merasa tidak bertanggung jawab kalau harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Pagi itu Kyu sibuk menyeleksi sepatu baru yang akan di luncurkan perusahaan. Banyak varian model dan warna yang disukainya.

''Sulli, coba ambilkan sepatu warna merah marun itu!'' titah Kyu. Sulli langsung melaksanakan perintahnya dan mengambilkan sepatu permintaan Kyu.

''Ini eonnie..''

Kyu memperhatikan sepatu itu, dia terpikir kalau dia punya baju berwarna sama dan bisa Kyuhyun pakai di acara pesta perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Siwon.

''Sulli aku cocok tidak memakai sepatu ini?'' tanya Kyu pada Sulli. Sulli membandingkan sepatu itu dengan kaki Kyu, ''Pasti akan sangat cantik untukmu eonnie,'' jawab Sulli. Kyu terlonjak senang. ''Benarkah? Yay aku akan memakainya! Pokoknya ini tidak boleh dijual..!'' kata Kyu.

Tiba-tiba Siwon datang dan mengambil sepatu itu dari tangan Kyu, ''Siwon!'' kaget Kyu. Siwon menggeleng. ''Tidak boleh memakai sepatu hak tinggi !'' larang Siwon. Kyu cemberut mendengarnya, ''Kenapa?'' Siwon menarik tangan Kyu untuk mendekat, ''Tidak baik untuk Aegya.'' kata Siwon mengelus pelan perut Kyu. Sulli terkikik geli dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan suami-istri itu.

''Jinjja? Wah, maaf aegya'' Kyu ikut meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Siwon.

''Baby. Kangta hyung bilang, Appa akan mengumumkan sesuatu nanti malam. Kau tahu kira-kira apa?'' tanya Siwon. Kyu berpikir dan menggeleng, ''Tidak tahu Wonnie,'' jawabnya. Siwon mengagguk dan memeluk Kyu dari depan. ''Semoga tidak ada hal yang tidak diinginkan'' ujarnya.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon di depan kantor. Tadi Siwon bilang dia harus memberitahukan sesuatu pada karyawannya prihal acara Big sale yang akan diadakan lusa. Kyu mengerti dan menunggu Siwon di depan. Saat Kyu menyenderkan punggungnya di mobil Siwon ada seorang Namja yang mendekatinya.

''Apa kau Kyuhyun?'' tanya Namja itu. Kyu mengamati Namja itu dari atas sampai bawah dan Kyu tidak mengenalinya.

''Kalau iya, kau siapa?'' tanya Kyu. Namja itu tersenyum. ''Jadi benar? Aku Changmin. Senang bertemu denganmu...'' kata Namja itu. Kyu hanya menggangguk, dia sedikit takut melihat Namja berperawak super tinggi itu.

Kyu berjalan mundur berniat pergi saat akan lari Namja itu menahan tangan Kyu. Kyu refleks menjerit, ''Kyyaaa...Kyaa... Lepaskan aku...'' jeritnya meronta. Siwon yang baru keluar langsung berlari dan menarik baju belakang namja itu lalu memukulnya. ''Brengsek! Kau apakan istriku!'' marah Siwon. Namja itu memegangi bibirnya yang berdarah, ''Kau suaminya?'' tanya Changmin. ''Iya aku suaminya! Kau jangan macam-macam dengan istriku atau kau akan menyesal!'' ancam Siwon kemudian menuntun Kyu masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Changmin.

''Bagaimana bisa menikah dengan Namja kasar seperti dia? Aish, Kyunie kau memilih orang yang salah.'' gumam masih kesal pada Namja yang tadi membuat Kyu takut. Baik Kyu maupun Siwon tidak tahu siapa namja itu. Kyu bahkan shock karena namja itu. ''Kau kenal dengan namja gila tadi?'' tanya Siwon sambil menyetir. Kyu menoreh, ''Tentu tidak. Tapi sepertinya dia mengenalku...'' kata Kyu. ''Jangan dipikirkan, aku yakin dia hanya orang iseng. Siapa yang tidak tahu istri Ceo Hyundai?'' kata Siwom membangga sedikit. Kyu terkekeh, ''Yah! I Know, you're very famous captain Choi!'' Siwon ikut tersenyum, ''Baiklah, kita ke salon. Nyonya Choi perlu di dandani untuk malam ini...'' kemudian Siwon membelokan mobilnya ke sebuah salon kecantikan. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Changmin mengikuti mobil mereka di belakang.

Acara ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Siwon yang ke 30 tahun berlangsung dengan meriah. Banyak relasi bisnis dari Tuan Choi yang hadir termasuk klien Siwon maupun Kangta. Dengan mengusung tema 'Everlasting Love' hotel bintang 5 di tengah kota Seoul di penuhi warna coklat keemasan yang terkesan elegan tanpa terlihat berlebihan.

Selain dimanjakan dengan menu utama makanan no 1 di Hotel tersebut, para tamu yang datang juga dimanjakan pula dengan kehadiran 3 putra tampan pewaris Hyundai Grup. Yang berdiri di sebelah Tuan Choi, Kangta dan Zhoumi. Sementara Siwon disisi Nyonya Choi bersama Kyuhyun.

''Siwon, aku gugup jadi pusat perhatian.'' bisik Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

''Relaks, sekarang banyak mata yang akan memperhatikan setiap tindakan kita'' balas Siwon.

Acara dimulai dengan sambutan dari Tuan Choi, perkenalan semua anggota Choi Family, tiup lilin dan potong cake. Setelah acara memotong cake selesai, istirahat dan para tamu dipersilahkan menikmati hidangan sebelum ke acara selanjutnya.

''Wonie, tunggu disini ne. Aku mau ke toilet,'' ijin Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju toilet. Saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan acara dan berbelok ke ruangan selanjutnya dia bertemu dengan seorang Namja yang tadi sore bertemu dengannya.

''Kyunie~'' kata Namja itu. Kyuhyun takut pada namja itu dan berjalan mundur untuk menghindar. Namja itu terus mendekatinya sampai punggung Kyuhyun membentur tembok dan tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

''Kau mau apa! Kalau macam-macam aku akan teriak!'' ancam Kyuhyun. Namja itu malah tersenyum, ''Jangan takut aku tidak akan menyakitimu...'' kata Namja itu. Kyuhyun masih belum percaya dan kembali mengancam, ''Pergi! Kalau tidak aku akan berteriak sekarang juga..''

''Jangan takut Kyunie, aku Changmin kembaranmu..'' ucap Namja itu. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. ''Mwo? Kembaranku? Andwe! Aku tidak percaya.. Kau jangan membohongiku! Aku tidak punya saudara!''

''Benar Kyunie. Dulu saat kita lahir, rumah sakit kebakaran. Appa dan Eomma kira aku meninggal tapi sebenarnya aku di selamatkan salah satu pegawai rumah sakit..''

''Jangan bohong! Aku anak tunggal...''

''Benar Kyuhyun. Aku Kakakmu, kita berbeda 2 menit. Kalau tidak percaya kau tanya pada Eomma...''

Mendengar kata 'Eomma' membuat Kyuhyun sangat sedih. Eomma Kyuhyun memang meninggal saat kebakaran di rumah sakit. Setelah beberapa jam kelahiran Kyuhyun, rumah sakit kebakaran dan menyebabkan Eommanya meninggal. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu punya saudara kembar. Selama ini Appanya tidak pernah bercerita apapun soal itu.

''Aku tidak percaya!'' Kyuhyun pun berlari meninggalkan Changmin. Kyuhyun masuk kembali ke ruang pesta. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya akibat berlari. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengerti harus percaya atau tidak pada namja itu. Tapi kalau namja itu berbohong, kenapa dia bisa tahu hari dimana Kyuhyun lahir bersamaan dengan hari terbakarnya rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan namja itu. Kyu berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya yang tadi. Saat dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melihat Siwon tengah berbincang dengan Heechul. Kenapa harus Yeoja itu lagi? Apa dengan perginya Heechul dari rumah bukan berarti dia akan menjauh dari kehidupan Siwon. Kyuhyun bukannya ingin egois dan pura-pura tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah dekat sejak lama, hanya saja rasa cemburunya membuatnya lebih suka jika Yeoja itu pergi.

''Ehem..'' Kyuhyun berdehem membuat Siwon dan Heechul menoreh ke arahnya.

''Kyuhyun,'' kaget Heechul. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

''Hallo Heechul-sshi,'' sapa Kyuhyun, Heechul yg sebenarnya tegang pun membalas dengan senyuman juga. ''Hallo juga,'' kemudian Kyuhyun ikut duduk bergabung dengan mereka. Kyuhyun memesan jus jeruk karena dia tidak boleh meminum wine, sementara Siwon minum wine bersama Heechul.

Mereka kembali membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh Kyuhyun. Ditambah bergabungnya klien Siwon yang merupakan teman Siwon dan Heechul juga. Jadilah Kyuhyun dicuekan dan hanya diam mendengarkan mereka. Merasa kesal Kyuhyun pun pergi dari sana.

Kyuhyun pergi mengambil beberapa makanan, kalau sedang kesal dia biasanya lebih memilih makan. Memang berbeda dari wanita hamil lainnya, Kyuhyun bukannya susah makan tapi sangat suka makan.

''Lihat... Aku pergi saja dia tidak mencariku,'' gerutunya.

''Siapa yang tidak mencarimu?'' tanya seorang Namja. Kyuhyun menoreh ke belakang dan kaget, ''Zhoumi!''

Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi akhirnya berbincang berdua. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa begitu asyik bercerita pada Zhoumi. Ia juga mengomel soal sikap cuek Siwon padanya. Dia kesal Siwon itu seperti bunglon yang terus berubah-ubah.

''Kaka Ipar bagaimana balas Hyung saja,'' saran Zhoumi.

''Balas bagaimana Mi?'' tanya Kyu.

''Misalnya pura-pura dekat dengan Namja lain. Tapi kalau bisa namja itu saudara Noona, jadi nantinya tidak akan ada masalah dengan Namja itu,''

Kyuhyun memikirkan ucapan Zhoumi. Ada benarnya juga, kalau Kyuhyun dekat dengan namja lain apa Siwon akan cemburu? Dia akan menunjukan perasaannya atau malah tidak peduli. Kyuhyun juga ingin menilai seberapa besar cinta Siwon untuknya. Tapi masalahnya siapa namja yang akan Kyuhyun mintai tolong? Saudara? Dia kan anak tunggal. Tapi.. Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun terpikir kalau Namja yang mengaku kembarannya mungkin bisa ia manfaatkan.

''Benar juga Mi, itu ide yang bagus. Aku akan mencobanya..'' kata Kyuhyun. Zhoumi tersenyum, ''Noona aku akan membantu dan mendukungmu...!'' katanya semangat.

Kyuhyun keluar untuk mencari Changmin, tapi sayang namja itu sudah tidak ada. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan masuk kembali ke dalam. Ia jadi terpikir kalau tidak ada salahnya kalau Kyuhyun percaya pada Changmin. Toh dia bisa melakukan tes Dna atau tes kesamaan dengan Changmin. Mereka kembar? Pasti ada banyak hal sama dalam diri mereka. Kalau Kyuhyun perhatikan, Changmin tidak terlihat jahat. Dia sepertinya tidak berbohong juga mengatakan kalau mereka kembar.

''Noona, sedang apa disini? Ayo kesana sebentar lagi Appa akan mengumumkan sesuatu,'' kata Zhoumi.

''Ah, ayo kesana.'' Kyu menarik tangan Zhoumi dan berjalan bersama. Saat dekat dengan panggung, Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun agar menjauh dari Zhoumi.

''Buat apa dekat-dekat dengan anak itu...'' omel Siwon. Zhoumi hanya diam, dia sudah biasa menghadapi Siwon yang bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Tuan Choi memulai membuka kembali acara. Dia juga berterima kasih pada semua tamu yang sudah hadir. Tuan Choi juga mengumumkan kalau sebentar lagi putra keduanya akan memberikannya keturunan. Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan dan mendoakan yang terbaik. Kyuhyun begitu bahagia karena banyak yang mendoakan anaknya.

Kemudia tuan Choi melanjutkan inti dari pengumumannya. Semua pasang mata sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar.

''Seperti yang anda sekalian ketahui, kalau Choi Departement Store mempunyai cabang di Singapur. Untuk cabang disana aku menunjuk anak sulungku untuk mengurusnya, beri tepuk tangan untuk Kangta!''

Semua bertepuk tangan untuk Kangta. Kangta membungkuk dan berterima kasih.

''Untuk cabang di Jepang, sebenarnya aku ingin menunjuk putra keduaku. Tapi berhubung dia punya istri yang tengah hamil muda maka untuk sementara aku yang akan mengurusnya''

Semuanya paham dan Siwon juga terima keputusan Appanya demi Kyuhyun dan Anaknya. Kyu tersenyum dan bersyukur mertuanya masih memikirkan kondisinya.

''Khusus cabang di Korea, karena disini merupakan cabang pusat dan yang terbesar aku akan menunjuk putra keduaku untuk mengurusnya di bantu oleh...''

''Mwo? Siapa yang akan membantuku?'' Siwon bertanya sendiri tidak tahu dengan orang yg di maksud Appanya.

''Aku memilih Zhoumi untuk mendampingi Siwon mengurus cabang pusat.'' ucapan terakhir tuan Choi membuat otot-otot Siwon mengeras menahan dirinya untuk tidak berontak.

Zhoumi naik ke atas panggung, Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon untuk naik. Dengan sangat terpaksa Siwon naik dan berdiri bersebelahan dengan Zhoumi. Para tamu kembali bertepuk tangan termasuk Kyuhyun yang sangat antusias bertepuk tangan.

Malam itu semua karyawan tengah lembur untuk mengurus segala barang yang akan di diskon besok. Untuk Kyuhyun sendiri, dia sibuk memilih sepatu yang menurutnya pantas untuk di jual dengan harga yang lebih murah. Kyuhyun tidak sendiri, di sana juga ada Zhoumi yang membantunya.

''Noona istirahat saja, ini sudah tengah malam. Sebaiknya Noona istirahat..'' kata Zhoumi.

''Tidak Mi, aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sampai selesai,'' tolak Kyuhyun yang sih terus bekerja. Zhoumi menghela nafas, dia tidak tega melihat Kakak iparnya berkerja keras dengan kondisi seperti itu.

''Aku panggilkan Hyung ya, Noona istirahat saja di ruangannya. Aku yakin Hyung sudah selesai rapatnya,'' ucap Zhoumi berniat menemui Siwon tapi Kyuhyun menahannya, ''Jangan. Please, disini aku juga pegawai. Jadi aku tidak pantas bersikap kurang hajar pada Pimpinan. Jebal, Mi aku masih sanggup.'' tahan Kyuhyun. Zhoumi akhirnya menuruti kata-katanya. ''Baiklah jika itu yang Noona mau, tapi jangan memaksakan diri.'' Kyuhyun mengangguk, ''Pasti.''

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi, semua pegawai memang sudah lelah. Termasuk Kyuhyun juga. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap semangat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

''Noona makan dulu ya, aku bawa makanan.'' kata Zhoumi memperlihatkan bekal bawannya.

''Kau membuatnya sendiri?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

''Tidak. Ini Eomma yang membuatnya.'' jawab Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun yang tahu kalau makanan itu buatan mertuanya pun menerima dan mencoba Gimbap buatan mertuanya.

''Enak. Masakan eomma memang selalu enak,'' puji Kyuhyun yang dibenarkan Zhoumi.

''Tentu saja Eomma pandai memasak.''

''Oya, Noona bagaimana dengan rencana membuat Hyung cemburu?'' lanjut Zhoumi. Kyuhyun menyimpan sumplitnya dan meminum air mineral sebelum menjawab.

''Aku kehilangan jejak orang yang akan aku pintai bantuan,'' ucap Kyuhyun.

''Kehilangan jejak? Maksud Noona?'' tanya heran Zhoumi.

''Aku punya saudara kembar. Tapi aku belum yakin, aku ingin memastikannya tapi.. Aku tidak tahu dia dimana,'' jelas Kyuhyun.

''Mwo? Saudara kembar?''

''Iya, kau pasti tidak percaya. Kemarin saat di parkiran dan gedung pesta aku bertemu dengannya,''

''Kalau memang iya, dia bisa dimintai tolong Noona.''

''Maka dari itu, aku ingin mencarinya,''

Zhoumi menjulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Zhoumi mengelap sisa makanan yang tidak sengaja menempel di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari adik iparnya. Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba menetralkan pikirannya, ia meyakinkan dirinya itu salah satu sikap sopan santun pada seorang Kakak.

''Ah, Maaf Noona... Aku hanya ingin membersihkan noda..'' maaf Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tidak marah atas tindakan Zhoumi barusan.

''Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih''

Kyuhyun mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tapi Siwon yang melihatnya dari jauh langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sungguh benci melihat Zhoumi melakukan itu pada istrinya. Bukan hanya itu, Siwon juga benci karena sekarang setiap hari dia akan melihat wajah Zhoumi di kantor sekaligus melihat Zhoumi yang terus dekat dengan Kyuhyun-nya. Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memintanya ke ruangannya.

''Kyuhyun, ikut aku ke ruanganku...'' ajak Siwon. Kyuhyun menyimpan bekal pemberian Zhoumi di bangku dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Siwon.

''Loh, mau apa Siwon? Aku sedang makan, dan pekerjaanku belum selesai.''

''Aku sudah membawa makanan untukmu, sekarang juga sudah larut kau butuh istirahat..'' Siwon akhirnya dengan paksan menuntun Kyuhyun ke ruangannya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuruti Siwon dan menoreh kebelakang sebentar ''Mianhae'' ia memberi isyarat pada Zhoumi kalau dia meminta maaf.

Siwon mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun heran, kenapa Siwon memaksanya pergi tapi ia di cuekan oleh Siwon?

''Kalau aku disini untuk diabaikan, sebaiknya aku pergi'' kata Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya.

''Berani pergi, aku tidak akan mau melihatmu lagi,'' ancam Siwon. Kyuhyun mendesah keras dan duduk kembali di sofa, ''Aish..''

Siwon membuka bekal yang berisi kue beras manis kesukaan Kyuhyun. Siwon juga memberikan susu dalam kemasan kotak untuk Kyuhyun.

''Untukku?'' tanya Kyu. Siwon mengagguk kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun.

''Loh, ini susu...'' Kyu memperhatikan kemasan susunya, ''Susu formula untuk ibu hamil'' jelas Siwon mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

''Terima kasih Wonnie''

Kyuhyun kemudian memakan kue kesukaannya. Dari kecil Kyuhyun sangat menyukai kue beras manis, dan Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan kue beras yang pedas. Kyuhyun juga lebih suka makan putih telur di banding kuning telur. Bahkan Kyu tidak akan makan kalau di makanannya ada bawang merah. Dia juga aleri makanan laut. Dan Siwon sekarang sudah hapal dan tahu apa yang Kyu suka dan Kyu tidak suka.

Siwon tiba-tiba saja menidurkan kepalanya di paha Kyuhyun. Siwon meluruskan kakinya di atas sofa dan menjadikan paha Kyuhyun sebagai bantalnya. Siwon menutup matanya seakan mencoba untuk relaks. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya melihat wajah Siwon dari jarak yang begitu sangat dekat. Satu kata yang muncul di betak Kyuhyun 'Perfect'.

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Siwon dengan sayang, Siwon semakin nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu. Siwon membalikan badannya sampai berhadapan dengan perut Kyuhyun.

''Aegya~ sedang apa? Apa kau lelah? Maaf-kan Daddy Ne,'' ucap Siwon seakan berbicara dengan perut Kyuhyun.

''Daddy, aku mengantuk cekali..'' kata Kyuhyun menirukan suara anak kecil.

''Benarkah? Daddy nyanyikan lagu bagaimana?''

''Ne, nyanyikan lagu tiga beluang''

Siwon menatap keatas melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berpura-pura menguap. Sebenarnya di memang sudah sangat mengantuk.

''Kau lelah? Jangan memaksakan diri.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun mengagguk, ''Aku ngantuk Wonnie,'' Siwon kemudian bangun dari paha Kyuhyun lalu meminta Kyuhyun yang tidur di pahanya.

''Tidurlah di pahaku,'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di paha Siwon, mencoba menyamankan dirinya. Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan satu tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon mulai bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagi 3 beruang permintaan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyu terbangun saat cahaya matahari yang sudah cukup tinggi mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya yang sedikit sulit di buka karena kilauan matahari. Saat berhasil membuka mata Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan melirik jam Weker, ''Oh No! Aku terlambat...! Aigo, ini sudah hampir jam 11'' Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk angka 10.45

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan memeriksa mobil Siwon dari atas balkon kamarnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak melihat mobil Siwon, itu artinya Siwon sudah berangkat kerja. Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya, ''Sudah jelas dia tidak ada. Ini sudah siang...'' Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari itu. Selain kesiangan badannya pun sakit semua akibat semalaman lembur.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan keran air panas. Setelah cukup Kyuhyun menyalakan air dingin sambil menuang aroma therapi. Setelah di rasa cukup, Kyu membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam bathup.

''Bodoh! Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat acara diskon,'' Kyuhyun menggeleng kesal dan mulai menyabuni tubuhnya. Sesekali mengatur nafasnya, mencoba rileks dan menikmati aroma harum dari air di bathup.

Siwon terus memantau jalannya acara. Ia juga memberikan hiburan dengan mendatangkan artis terkenal yang menjadi bintang tamu. Siwon berhasil mendatangkan boyband no 1 di Korea Selatan, Super Junior. The king of Korean wave itu menyanyi untuk semua pengunjung dan karyawan. Jadi tidak heran kebanyakan pembeli adalah para remaja. Selain mereka datang untuk bertemu SuJu, remaja identik dengan shopping dan diskon jadi sangat pas. Pemasaran Siwon sekarang kena dihati banyak orang. Sebenarnya itu semua adalah ide dari Zhoumi, sudah jelas Zhoumi pandai dalam berbisnis walaupun dia baru lulus kuliah beberapa bulan lalu.

''Aish, namja itu kenapa mirip istriku? Aneh, namja itu cantik sekali...'' gumam Siwon saat melihat member termuda dan tercantik punya Super Junior.

Siwon menghubungi Kyuhyun, Siwon tahu kalau Kyu juga fans dari boyband tersebut. Tapi Siwon mengurungkan niatnya memberitahu Kyu. Kalau dilihat dari banyaknya penonton, Siwon tidak mau Kyu terdempet-dempet atau berteriak histeris pada Namja lain. Akhirnya Siwon menelphon untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

''Hallo, BabyKyu sedang apa?''

''Baru selesai mandi. Wonnie, kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku jadi telat kerja.''

''Aku sengaja. Sekarang adalah waktunya kau istirahat. Jangan keluar rumah ne, tetap istirahat dan jangan lupa makan. Aku pasti pulang malam hari ini.''

''Aku mau ke rumah sakit, Check up bulanan. Jadi kau tidak bisa menemaniku?''

''Maaf baby, aku tidak bisa. Maaf, atau kau minta eomma menemanimu. Bagaimana?''

''Aniya, aku tidak mau merepotkan eomma. Yasudah aku pergi sendiri saja.''

''Apa tidak apa-apa?''

''Tenang aku bisa menjaga diri, sudah ya Wonnie.. Byebye.. Saranghae...''

''Nado Saranghae...''

Di cuaca yang cukup cerah, sangat pas untuk menikmati hari libur di luar. Tapi karena Siwon sudah melarang Kyu untuk keluar rumah akhirnya Kyu pergi hanya untuk Check up. Dia sebenarnya sedih, Siwon tidak menemaninya tapi Kyu pikir dia tidak boleh egois. Saat ini Siwon sedang sibuk bekerja demi dirinya dan masa depan pernikahan mereka juga.

''Kyuhyun Choi.''

Setelah namanya di panggil, Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan dokter. Dokter memeriksanya dan menyatakan kalau semuanya baik dan sehat. Tidak ada yang perlu Kyu hawatirkan kecuali Kyu harus mengurangi kesibukannya jangan jangan menunda istirahat.

Setelah selesai, Kyu keluar dari poli kandungan. Saat akan pulang, Kyu bertemu kembali dengan Changmin. Rupanya Changmin selalu mengawasi rumah Kyu selama ini.

''Kau lagi, sampai kapan kau akan menggangguku?''

''Kyuhyun-ah, jebal kita lakukan tes Dna. Kalau hasilnya negatif aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.''

''Arra, kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas.''

Mereka pun melakukan tes Dna untuk mengetahui mereka saudara kembar atau bukan. Kalau iya itu artinya Kyu masih punya saudara di korea dan Kyu bisa meminta bantuan Changmin untuk melancarkan rencananya membuat Siwon cemburu.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Changmin memaksa mengantarkan Kyu pulang. Tapi Kyu bilang dia ingin ke Departement melihat acara diskon dan Changmin mengantarkannya.

''Thanks, lusa kita bertemu di Cafe dekat sini. Kau yang mengambil hasilnya tapi ingat jangan di buka dulu,'' kata Kyu.

''Baiklah, Oke. Hati-hati ya,'' Kyu hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyu terbangun saat cahaya matahari yang sudah cukup tinggi mengganggu penglihatannya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya yang sedikit sulit di buka karena kilauan berhasil membuka mata Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan melirik jam Weker, ''Oh No! Aku terlambat...! Aigo, ini sudah hampir jam 11'' Kyuhyun memelototkan matanya melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk angka 10.45

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dan memeriksa mobil Siwon dari atas balkon kamarnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak melihat mobil Siwon, itu artinya Siwon sudah berangkat kerja. Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya, ''Sudah jelas dia tidak ada. Ini sudah siang...'' Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja hari itu. Selain kesiangan badannya pun sakit semua akibat semalaman lembur.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi, menyalakan keran air panas. Setelah cukup Kyuhyun menyalakan air dingin sambil menuang sabun aroma therapi. Setelah di rasa cukup, Kyu membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam bathup.

''Bodoh! Akujadi tidak bisa melihat acara diskon,'' Kyuhyun menggeleng kesal dan mulai menyabuni tubuhnya. Sesekali mengatur nafasnya, mencoba rileks dan menikmati aroma harum dari air di bathup.

oOoO

Siwon terus memantau jalannya acara. Ia juga memberikan hiburan dengan mendatangkan artis terkenal yang menjadi bintang tamu. Siwon berhasil mendatangkan boyband no 1 diKorea Selatan, Super Junior. The king of Korean wave itu menyanyi untuk semua pengunjung dan karyawan. Jadi tidak heran kebanyakan pembeli adalah para remaja.

Selain mereka datang untuk bertemu SuJu, remaja identik dengan shopping dan diskon jadi sangat pas. Pemasaran Siwon sekarang kena dihati banyak orang. Sebenarnya itu semua adalah ide dari Zhoumi, sudah jelas Zhoumi pandai dalam berbisnis walaupun dia baru lulus kuliah beberapa bulan lalu.

''Aish, namjaitu kenapa mirip istriku? Aneh, namja itu cantik sekali...'' gumam Siwon saatmelihat member termuda dan tercantik punya Super Junior.

Siwon menghubungi Kyuhyun, Siwon tahu kalau Kyu juga fans dari boyband tersebut. Tapi Siwon mengurungkan niatnya memberitahu Kyu. Kalau dilihat dari banyaknya penonton, Siwon tidak mau Kyu terdempet-dempet atau berteriak histeris padaNamja lain. Akhirnya Siwon menelphon untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

''Hallo, BabyKyusedang apa?''

''Baru selesaimandi. Wonnie, kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Aku jadi telat kerja.''

''Aku adalah waktunya kau istirahat. Jangan keluar rumah ne, tetap istirahatdan jangan lupa makan. Aku pasti pulang malam hari ini.''

''Aku mau kerumah sakit, Check up bulanan. Jadi kau tidak bisa menemaniku?''

''Maaf baby, akutidak bisa. Maaf, atau kau minta eomma menemanimu. Bagaimana?''

''Aniya, akutidak mau merepotkan eomma. Yasudah aku pergi sendiri saja.''

''Apa tidakapa-apa?''

''Tenang akubisa menjaga diri, sudah ya Wonnie.. Byebye.. Saranghae...''

''Nado Saranghae...''

oOoO

Di cuaca yangcukup cerah, sangat pas untuk menikmati hari libur di luar. Tapi karena Siwon sudah melarang Kyu untuk keluar rumah akhirnya Kyu pergi hanya untuk Check up. Dia sebenarnya sedih, Siwon tidak menemaninya tapi Kyu pikir dia tidak boleh ini Siwon sedang sibuk bekerja demi dirinya dan masa depan pernikahanmereka juga.

''KyuhyunChoi.''

Setelah namanyadi panggil, Kyuhyun masuk ke ruangan dokter. Dokter memeriksanya dan menyatakankalau semuanya baik dan sehat. Tidak ada yang perlu Kyu hawatirkan kecuali Kyuharus mengurangi kesibukannya jangan menunda istirahat.

Setelah selesai,Kyu keluar dari poli kandungan. Saat akan pulang, Kyu bertemu kembali denganChangmin. Rupanya Changmin selalu mengawasi rumah Kyu selama ini.

''Kau lagi,sampai kapan kau akan menggangguku?''

''Kyuhyun-ah,jebal kita lakukan tes Dna. Kalau hasilnya negatif aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.''

''Arra, kalauitu bisa membuatmu puas.''

Mereka pun melakukan tes Dna untuk mengetahui mereka saudara kembar atau bukan. Kalau iya itu artinya Kyu masih punya saudara di korea dan Kyu bisa meminta bantuanChangmin untuk melancarkan rencananya membuat Siwon cemburu.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Changmin memaksa mengantarkan Kyu pulang. Tapi Kyu bilang diaingin ke Departement melihat acara diskon dan Changmin mengantarkannya.

''Thanks, besok kita bertemu di Cafe dekat sini. Kau yang mengambil hasilnya tapi ingat jangandi buka dulu,'' kata Kyu.

''Baiklah, -hati ya,'' Kyu hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil.

oOoO

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam departement. Suasana disana sangat ramai oleh pengunjung dan dentuman musik maupun speaker. Kyu terus berjalan berniat menemui Siwon.

''Loh, ada lagu SuJu? Ada-ada saja Siwon memutar lagu ini.'' gumam Kyu saat mendengar laguSuper Junior. Dia tidak tahu kalau boyband itu memang ada di lantai paling atas.

Saat Kyu turun keluar dari lift, dia melihat Siwon yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Heechul. Kyuhyun akhirnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Rupanya mereka masuk keruangan Siwon. Kyu pun mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Kyu melihatHeechul berdiri menghadap pintu dengan Siwon yang berdiri di depannya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kyu menutup mulutnya melihat Siwon mencium Heechul. Nafas Kyuhyun terasa berhenti melihat itu. Bagaimana bisa Siwon berciuman dengan sahabatnya?!

Ciuman itumemang hanya berjalan beberapa detik tapi sukses membuat Kyuhyun sangat sakit hati. Yeoja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan Siwon sambil menahan air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya. Siwon kenapa tega sekali berselingkuh sampai berciuman seperti itu? Kurang baik apa Kyuhyun selama ini? Dan Heechulkenapa dia tega melakukan itu? Apa dia tidak mengerti perasaan wanita? Apa Heechul bukan wanita?

''Jadi kecurigaanku selama ini benar.. Mereka saling menyukai. Kenapa Siwon-ah kau membuatku selalu menangis? Kau.. Hiks..'' Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya didepan Departement. Ia menatap bangunan megah tersebut sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Setelah mencium Heechul, Siwon bertanya ''Bagaimana? Apayang kau rasakan?'' Heechul menjawab, ''Tidak ada. Rasanya biasa saja tanpagetaran.''

oOoO

Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur sakit hati pada Siwon dan Heechul. Kyuhyun naik ke dalam taksiberniat mendatangi Eomma Siwon. Kyuhyun ingin bilang kalau dia tidak kuatmenjadi menantu keluarga Choi lagi. Saat Kyuhyun datang, Eomma Siwon menyambutnya dengan hangat. Eomma Siwon sungguh menyayangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunjadi ragu untuk mengatakan tujuannya.

''Kyunnie~ Eomma senang kau datang. Oiya Eomma membuatkan kue beras kesukaanmu. Kau harus makanyang banyak.'' ucap mertuanya dengan penuh perhatian. Kyu tidak enak menolak dan menerima pemberian eomma Siwon.

''Terima Kasih eommanim.''

''Kalau bisa kau menginap saja di rumah Eomma. Eomma akan mengajarimu membuat Kimchi.''

''Eommanim sebenarnya aku...''

"Eommanim aku datang."

Suara Heechul terdengar, tak lama kemudian Yeoja itu muncul. Heechul sempat kaget melihat Kyuhyun ada di ruang tamu tapi ditutupinya. "Eoh.. ada Kyuhyun. Aku baru saja dari kantor Siwon." Ucapnya. Eomma Siwon bangun dan memeluk Heechul di depan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa baru berkunjung ke sini? Siwon bilang kau sudah tidak tinggal dirumahnya." Tanya Eomma Choi kemudian duduk bersama Heechul di depan melirik Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Kebetulan ada Appartement murah, sayang sekali kalau tidak diambil. Eomma tahu sendiri kan betapa mahalnya biaya hidup di Seoul." Eomma Choi mengangguk. "Kau benar juga. Butuh banyak biaya untuk hidup di sini. Eomma kadang tidak mengerti kenapa masih banyak orang yang berpindah ke kota dengan keadaan seperti ini."

Heechul tersenyum kecil, "Eomma aku bawakan Cake kesukaan eomma."

''Terima kasih..Kau tidak usah repot-repot Heechul-ah..''

''Tidak repoteomma, hanya kebetulan melihat toko cake. Sangat sayang kalau tidak turun.'' ucap Heechul tersenyum kecil ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, iakesal kenapa Heechul datang? Belum cukup tadi dia sudah mencium suaminya?

''Sebentar,eomma ambilkan minum''

Setelah EommaSiwon ke dapur, Heechul basa-basi pada Kyuhyun.

''Bagaimanakabarmu Kyuhyun?'' tanyanya.

''Baik.'' Jawab Kyu singkat.

''Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku dengar dari Siwon hari ini kamu cuti.'' katanya.

''Bukan cuti,hanya diliburkan Siwon. Aku sih lebih memilih bekerja supaya tidak kecolongans esuatu.'' ucap Kyu memandang dalam Heechul. Heechul biasa saja, ia tidak mengira kalau Kyuhyun melihat hal tadi.

''Iya sayang sekali padahal acara diskonnya di ramaikan Super Junior,'' ucap Heechul. Kyu kaget mendengarnya. ''Siwon mengundang SuJu?'' Heechul membenarkan. '' tampan sekali.'' Kyuhyun sedikit merasa kesal tidak bisa melihat boyband favoritenya tapi ia lebih kesal karena kejadian tadi.

''Minum dulu Heechul-ah, Eomma buatkan jus jambu kesukaanmu,'' ucap Eomma Siwon.

''Terima kasihEomma. Merepotkan,''

''Tentu tidak. Kau juga tidak repot membawa cake. Eomma coba ya?''

''Ne, silahkan eomma. Ah Kyuhyun-sshi silahkan di coba.'' tawar Heechul.

Setelahnya Heechul dan Eomma Siwon sibuk membicarakan banyak hal. Mereka sangat akrab dan dekat. Kyuhyun bahkan seperti tidak dianggap disana. Kyu hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar saja. Eomma Siwon berubah setelah kedatangan Heechul. Kyuhyun mau Eomma Siwon seperti tadi. Perhatian padanya, tapi sekarang Eomma Siwon lebihasyik mengobrol dengan Heechul.

Bagaimana tidak sedih, baru saja Kyuhyun melihat kejadian yang menyakitkan sekarang dia juga harus merasakan sedih karena diabaikan. Apasalah Kyuhyun? Kenapa Siwon dan Eommanya sama saja. Kyuhyun bangun dan ijin ketoilet.

Di toilet, Kyuhyun duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup. Diam enangis, dan merasa bodoh jadi bagian keluarga itu. Kyuhyun memang tidak boleh egois, mungkin Eomma Siwon benar-benar rindu dengan Heechul. Apalagi sudah mengenal Heechul belasan tahun. Mereka berpisah 2 tahun dan sekarang mungkin sedang melepaskan rindu. Tapi setidaknya ajak Kyuhyun berbincang atau bahashal-hal yang Kyuhyun juga tahu.

Tok..Tok

''Kyuhyun-ah..''

Suara Siwon terdengar di luar. Sepertinya Siwon yang mengetuk pintu. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya dan mencuci mukanya. Setelahmerasa tenang dia membuka pintu. Siwon sudah berdiri di depannya.

''Gweanchana? Kenapa lama sekali?'' tanya Siwon menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. Kyu menyingkirkan tangan Siwon tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Siwon menatapnya heran, ''Kau kenapa? Mual? Pusing?'' tanya Siwon hawatir. Kyu menggeleng dan berjalan mendahului Siwon. Siwon semakin dibuat bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Siwon mengejar dan menghentikan langkah Kyu. ''Kau kenapa lagi sih? Jebal Kyu ini dirumah Eomma, aku harap kau bisa menjaga sikap.'' Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin sakit hati. Memangnya siapa yang membuatnya begitu? Sekarang jadi salah Kyuhyun semua?

''Aku memang tidak tahu diri Siwon-ah. Selamanya aku sebatang kara, tidak ada yang mencintaiku di dunia ini.'' ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyu. Kyuhyun sudah menangis, Siwon memeluknya.''Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau punya aku, punya Eomma dan Appa, Kangta Hyung,Kami semua keluargamu.'' Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. ''Tidak usah berpura-pura mencintaiku. Aku tahu Siwon siapa yang diharapkan menjadi bagiandari keluargamu. Selamanya orang asing hanya orang asing. Aku tahu itu.'' Siwon semakin tidak mengerti. ''Please, jangan membuatku semakin tidak mengerti.''

''Siwon, Kyu, ayo kita makan diluar. Eomma dan Heechul akan piknik di halaman belakang.'' ucap Eomma Siwon menghampiri. Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya.

''Ayo Kyu.. Bantu eomma menyiapkan makanan'' Eomma Siwonmenuntun Kyu ke dapur. Siwon menghela nafasnya berat, ''Dia kenapa lagi? Kenapaseperti itu? Apa ada yang membuatmu sedih Kyu, aku sakit melihatmu selalu menyembunyikannya padaku''

oOoO

Eomma Siwon menyiapkan tikar dan berbagai wadah makanan diatasnya. Kyuhyun dan Heechul membantu merapihkan, dan Siwon mengambil dispenser dan galon untuk minum. Cuaca yang teduh dan tidak panas ditambah angin yangsejuk menampah suasana tenang.

''Bukankah kata Heechul Siwon akan lembur? Kenapa bisa datang kesini? Apa Kyuhyun yang memberitahu?'' tanya Eomma Choi.

''Tadinya sih iya Eomma. Tapi disana sudah banyak yang mengurus. Kangta hyung dan Zhoumi yang mengawasi. Dari pada aku diam diruanganlebih baik aku kesini.'' jawab Siwon.

''Tadi juga kami sempat ke panti asuhan Eomma. Panti tempatku dulu..'' kata Heechul. Kyu kaget, jadi Heechul pernah tinggal di pantiasuhan?

''Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita mulai makannya. Siwon-ah kau ambilkan untuk Kyuhyun yang banyak. Kalau dia yang ngambil sendiri pasti sedikit, dari tadi dia diam saja.''

''Kyu mau makan apa?'' tanya Siwon.

''Aku saja yang mengambil sendiri.'' ucap Kyu. Benar saja dia hanya sedikit mengambilnya. Heechul jail dan menyimpan banyak makanan dipiring Kyuhyun.

''Makanlah itu semua enak'' ucapnya.

''Benar Kyu, Heechul saja sangat suka. Bahkan kau ingat tidak Heechul-ah dulu kau hampir tersendak karena terlalu cepat makan sankingtidak ingin kehabisan?''

''Ah, iya aku ingat eomma. Bukankah aku berlomba dengan Siwon?Aigo ini gara-gara dia.'' ucapnya menunjuk Siwon.

''Kenapa jadi aku? kau sendiri sudah banyak mengambilkan?''

Dan akhirnya mereka sibuk kembali mengenang masa masa lalu yang mereka bahas. Kyuhyun tahu dia orang baru jadi jangan memamerkan kedekatan dimasa lalu padanya. Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Kyumembuka sms yang dikirimkan Changmin.

-_**Kyuhyun, sore ini aku sudah bisa mengambil hasil tes. Besoksiang di tempat yang kau katakan, aku menunggu disana-**_

Kyuhyun membalas.

_**-Jangan dulu dibuka! Oke-**_

Siwon memperhatikannya yang sibuk dengan ponsel kemudian kembali memakan makanannya. Kyuhyun mendadak tersenyum, ia sebenarnya berharap Changmin benar-benar saudaranya. Dengan begitu Kyuhyun tidak sebatang melihatnya dan curiga melihat ekpresi Kyu yang berubah setelah membacapesan masuk.

oOoO

Setelah sampai dirumah Kyuhyun langsung pergi mandi. Hari sudah malam dan tadi mereka sudah makan malam di rumah orang tua Siwon. SaatSiwon masuk ke dalam kamar, dia langsung curiga melihat ponsel Kyu yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Siwon mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka pesan membaca pesan dari Changmin. Ia kesal membacanya, ''Jadi Kyuhyun janjiandengan Namja'' gumamnya.

Saat pintu terbuka Siwon menyimpan kembali ponsel Kyu. Siwonpura-pura olahraga diatas tempat tidur. Ia melakukan push up membuat Kyu menatapnya heran. Kyu melihat ponselnya dan mengambilnya. Bukan takut Siwon membaca pesannya tapi melihat tempat tidurnya bergetar Kyu takut ponselnya akan jatuh ke bawah.

''Tidak mandi?'' tanya Kyu. Siwon menghentikan olahraganya.''Tentu saja akan. Tubuhku panas'' jawab Siwon memberi penekanan pada kata'panas'. Kyu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelahnya Kyu duduk di atas tempat tidur, tangannya beralih menyentuh perutnya sendiri. _**''Sedang apa? Kapan kau keluar? Aku ingin punyakeluarga. Janji jangan pernah meninggalkanku**_!'' Kyu tersenyum miris pada anaknya. Kemudian Siwon keluar dari kamar mandi, Siwon melihat Kyu yang menghapus air matanya. Kyu menyimpan handuknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Kyu membelakangi Siwon. Siwon mengganti handuknya dengan bajutidur kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Saat masuk lagi, Siwon membawa segelas susu untuk Kyuhyun. Dia menyimpan susu itu di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

''Minum dulu susumu.'' ucapnya. Kyu membuka kembali matanyakemudian bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur.

Saat akan meminum susunya, Kyu teringat kejadian di kantortadi. Tiba-tiba nafsunya hilang untuk meminum susu itu. Kyu menyimpan kembalisusunya di tempat semula.

''Kenapa tidak diminum?'' tanya Siwon.

''Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Heechul?'' tanya Kyu tiba-tiba.

''Hubungan apa? Kami sahabat. Sahabat baik'' jawabnya. Kyu tersenyum kecil, ''Yah! Sahabat yang sangat dekat. Bahkan sampai _kontak tubuh_ kedekatan kalian'' kata Kyu. Siwon kaget dan tidak suka ucapan Kyu.

''Jaga ucapanmu! Kau jangan menduduhku sembarangan.'' marahSiwon.

''Sembarangan kau bilang? Aku tahu Siwon jangan mengelak lagi.''Kyu ikut emosi.

''Kau punya bukti apa? Yang ada kau janjian dengan Namjakan? Sudah berani selingkuh?''

''Kau membuka ponselku? Tidak punya sopan santun!''

''Kau sendiri berkirim pesan dengan seorang laki-laki , apaitu sikap sopan? Kau menghargaiku sebagai suami tidak?''

''Kau sendiri, apa berciuman dengan wanita lain itu punya sopan santun? Pikir Siwon! Siapa yang selingkuh disini!''

''Berciuman? Siapa yang...'' Siwon ingat kalau tadi siang ia mencium Heechul.

''Kau baru ingat? Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengansahabat? Enak? Kau ingin lagi?''

''Kau jangan asal menyimpulkan itu karena...''

_**''Aku lelah Siwon. Aku tidak sanggup, kau tidak mengerti**____**kondisiku. Aku bisa mati kalau kau selalu melakukan ini. Belum cukup saat dirumah sakit tempo hari? Saat Heechul jatuh? Saat di kantor? Dirumahmu?Semuanya... Aku tidak suka!**_'' Kyuhyun meluapkan semuanya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup menahan semuanya. Siwon berniat memeluknya tapi Kyu menghindar, ''Kita bercerai saja Siwon!''

''Apa maksudmu? Tidak aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan pernahmau Choi Kyuhyun!'' teriak Siwon.

''Buat apa dipertahankan? Untuk menyakitiku? Kau ingin aku mati perlahan? Kau suka itu?''

''Jebal... Aku tahu aku banyak salah. Bukan maksudkumenyakitimu, aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Heechul. Dari kecil dia tidak punyasiapa-siapa, dia sudah seperti adikku. Jangan salah paham..''

''Kalau benar begitu, kenapa kau berciuman dengannya? Ituperlakuan seorang kakak pada adiknya?''

''Sebenarnya Heechul yang memintaku. Dia ingin mengetesperasaannya padaku. Setelah aku menciumnya dia bilang kalau dia tidak merasakan getaran apa-apa. Sama denganku, itu artinya kami tidak saling mencintai''

''Tapi aku sudah bulat untuk berpisah denganmu!''

oOoO

Siang harinya Kyuhyun benar bertemu dengan Changmin. Mereka bertemu di Cafe dekat Departement. Changmin sudah menunggu Kyuhyun sejak 2 jam sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka. Sejak malam Kyuhyun sudah mendiamkan Siwon,Siwon selalu meminta agar Kyuhyun merubah pikirannya untuk berpisah tapi Kyu tetap tidak mau merubah pikirannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar ingin bercerai, dia hanya sedang mengetes Siwon. Supaya Siwon tahu bagaimana rasanya menderita.

''Lama menunggu?'' tanya Kyuhyun duduk di tempat yang sudah Changmin pesan.

''Tidak. Kyuhyun-ah kenapa dengan matamu?'' Changmin melihatmata Kyu sedikit bengkak.

''Kurang tidur. Semalam aku terus memikirkan hasil tes.''

''Benarkah? Apa kau akan menerima apapun hasilnya?''

''Tentu saja. Buat apa aku mau melakukannya kalau akhirnyatidak menerima hasil itu.''

Changmin mengangguk kemudian mengambil hasil tes dari dalam tasnya. Map coklat itu masih tersegel, karena Changmin sudah janji akan membukanya saat ada Kyuhyun.

''Aku buka ya?'' tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun merobek ujung mapnya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

''Kau siap?''

''Ne, cepat buka lipatannya.''

Changmin mendekatkan kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya sampai kertas itu terbuka seluruhnya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin bisa melihat isi yang tertulis di atas kertas itu. Mereka saling berpandangan.

''Positif sama''

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling tatap. Setelah berpisah selama23 tahun sekarang mereka dipertemukan kembali. Kyuhyun bahagia, dia masih punya saudara kandung.

''Kyunie.''

''Changmin Oppa''

Mereka menangis dan tertawa bersama. Changmin bersin,Kyuhyun juga sama. Anak kembar. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau Changmin memiliki senyuman yang sama dengannya.

''Kau suka kue beras manis tidak?'' tanya Kyu.

''Itu makanan kesukaanku'' jawab Changmin.

''Kau suka Patbingsu?'' tanya Changmin.

''Itu es favoriteku..'' jawab Kyu.

Setelahnya mereka habiskan untuk tanya jawab. Saling memahami dan merasakan ikatan saudara di dalam diri mereka. Kyuhyun bahagia bertemu Changmin, begitupun dengan Changmin yang bersyukur masih bisa bertemu dengan kembarannya.

oOoO

''Kyuhyun kau dari mana? Kenapa setelah istirahat tidakkembali ke kantor?'' tegur Siwon saat Kyuhyun baru pulang.

''Ada urusan.'' jawab Kyu singkat kemudian melewati Siwonbegitu saja.

''Sudah makan?'' tanya Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

''Sudah.''

''Mau mandi air hangat tidak, aku akan menyiapkannya''

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

''Tidak usah repot-repot. Lanjutkan saja perkerjaanmu. Aku mau istirahat'' kata Kyu melirik meja yang penuh berkas dan berjalan kekamarnya. Siwon menunduk, ''Aku tidak akan menyerah Kyu.''

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di belakang pintu. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut, ''Maaf Siwon.''

Siwon kembali duduk di mejanya. Ia menatap kosong laptop didepannya. Siwon tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk di depannya. Ia memikirkan masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meminta cerai padanya? Bagaimana Siwon bisa fokus bekerja? Berpisah dengan Kyuhyun adalah mimpi buruk sekarang tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan, begitu sakit dan menyiksa.

Saat waktunya tidur, Kyuhyun sengaja menyimpan guling ditempat Siwon. Dia juga tidur dengan memakan tempat. Boneka yang biasanya dilemari pun Kyuhyun keluarkan. Siwon yang melihatnya memilih mengambil bantalnya dan tidur di atas sofa. Kyu melirik sedikit Siwon, ia bisa melihat Siwon yang sedang mencari kenyamanan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kembali dan tertidur.

oOoO

Pagi harinya, Changmin sudah datang menjemput Kyuhyun. Inimemang salah satu dari rencana Kyuhyun yang ia lakukan bersama Changmin,kembarannya. Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Changmin masuk dan duduk di sofa.

''Min, gomawo sudah mau membantuku.'' bisik Kyuhyun.

''Tentu aku akan membantumu. Aku tidak akan membiarkansaudaraku menderita.''

Siwon turun dari kamarnya, Siwon kaget melihat seorang namjasudah bertamu sepagi itu.

''Kyu, dia siapa?''

''Siwon kenalkan, dia Changmin. Teman kuliahku...'' jawabKyu memperkenalkan Changmin. Changmin bangun dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Namaku Changmin, teman kuliah Kyunie'' Siwon bergumamsendiri, Kyunie? Siwon bahkan tidak pernah memanggil Kyuhyun seperti itu.

''Ne, aku Siwon suami Kyuhyun!'' balasnya dengan fullpenekanan.

''Siwon aku dan Changmin Oppa akan mengunjungi rumah temanyang sakit, jadi aku pergi dulu.''

''Sepagi ini?''

''Iya. Kenapa? Katanya dia sudah kritis. Yasudah aku pergidulu. Ayo Changmin Oppa''

Kyuhyun pun pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Siwon yang mulai frustasi melihat Kyuhyun-nya memilih pergi bersama namja lain dari pada menemaninya sarapan. Sekarang Siwon benar-benar tidak tahan. Bukan hanya meminta cerai tapi Kyuhyun juga sudah berani pergi dengan namja lain! Siwonmembuka kembali dasinya dan meleparnya. Kemudian namja itu pergi dengan mobilnya mengejar Kyuhyun, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Author POV

Kyuhyun naik ke dalam mobil Changmin.

Changmin memasangkan sabuknya dan tersenyum. ''Kau yakin?''tanya Changmin.

Kyu melihat kebelakang, ''Kita lihat saja. Aku yakin dia akan mengejarku.''jawab Kyu. Kemudian Changmin melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Siwon.

''Kyu kau benar, sepertinya ada yang mengikuti kita..'' ucap Changmin melihat kaca spion. Kyu tersenyum, ''Aku paham pikiran Siwon. Min bagaimana kalau kita ke makam eomma dulu'' Changmin menoreh. ''Makam Eomma? Kau tahu dimana?'' tanyanya. ''Tentu. setiap bulan aku kesana.'' Changmin menjawab ''Bagaimana dengan Appa?'' Kyu tersenyum miris.''Sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Semenjak Eomma meninggal, Appa jadi gila kerja. Dari kecilaku diurus oleh Imo, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia menjodohkanku dengan Siwon agar bisa pergi ke Kanada.'' Changmin menghentikan mobilnya.

''Jangan mengasihaniku Min, aku tahu kau juga banyak menderita.'' tambah Kyu.

''Maaf, aku baru mencarimu sekarang.''

''Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku saudaramu?''

''Orang tua angkatku yang memberitahuku. Aku juga mencari data tentang keluargaku di rumah sakit. Tapi orang tua angkatku memperbolehkan aku mencari keluargaku setelah aku dewasa.''

''Kenapa begitu?.''

''Mereka bilang, kehidupan kalian cukup sulit setelah kematian eomma. Mereka juga selalu cerita tentang dirimu, Kyu. Mereka bilang kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lembut,baik dan ramah. Dan ternyata kau memang seperti itu.''

''Tidak. Itu aku yang dulu. Aku merasa diriku yang sekarang itu egois, tidak pengertian,merepotkan dan emosian. Aku selalu marah pada Siwon, aku... Aku sudah menyakiti hatinya. Aku mengatakan ingin berpisah darinya, aku juga melibatkan mudalam urusan keluargaku. Maafkan aku Min..''

''Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau terlalu baik, maka dari itu Siwon bersikap seenaknyapadamu. Sekarang waktunya kau membuktikan. Tidak ada yang boleh mempermainkan perasaanmu. Kau butuh kebahagiaan bukan selalu mengusahakan kebahagiaan orang lain.''

''Jadi keputusanku tidak salah?''

''Tidak. Kita lanjutkan sampai akhir. Sepertinya kita harus pergi, dia sudah berada tepat di belakang kita''

Kyuhyun melihat kebelakang dan benar mobil Siwon ada di belakang mobilnya.

''Dia itu bukannya kerja, malah mengikutiku!''

''Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang.''

OoOo

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di pemakaman. Untuk pertama kalinya Changmin melihat pusara ibu kandungnya. Ia menangis dan berkata kalau dia merindukan ibunya,menyayangi dan berharap ibunya bahagia di alam sana. Kyuhyun ikut menangis dan memperkenalkan Changmin sebagai kakak kandungnya, dan anak pertama keluarga Cho. Siwon masih mengikuti mereka, Siwon berdiri di belakang pohon yang jaraknya sedikit jauh dari makam mertuanya.

''Mereka ke makam siapa? Apa teman mereka sudah meninggal?'' ucapnya berbicara sendiri.

Setelah memberikan penghormatan dan menaburkan bunga Changmin dan Kyuhyun berniat pergi. Saat berdiri, Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya pusing dan pandangannya merabun. Kyuhyun pingsan dan untung Changmin cekatan dengan menangkapnya.

''Ya Tuhan, Kyunnie..'' Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke arah Changmin.

''Hey,biar aku yang membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.'' kata Siwon berniat mengambil Kyuhyun dari Changmin. Changmin menahannya, ''Biar aku yang membawanya.'' ucap Changmin. Siwon kesal dan merebut paksa Kyuhyun, ''Aku suaminya dan aku yang berhak membawa Kyuhyun!'' marah Siwon.

''Suami macam apa kau? Kau sudah membuat Kyuhyun menderita selama ini ! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menderita terus,'' ucap Changmin kemudian membawa Kyuhyun kemobilnya.

Siwon diam mencerna semua perkataan Changmin padanya. Tiba-tiba ingatannya mengingat kejadian sejak awal pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

_**[''Aku tidak akan pernah mencintainya! || Kyuhyun-ah kenapa bisa pendarahan apa.. Kau hamil? || Jangan ikut campur! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. || Dia kecelakaan dan kau malah mematikan ponselku! || Siwon.. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu egois... || Jebal jangan manja! Ini dirumah eomma dan kau seharusnya bisa menjaga sikap!|| Kau sendiri berkirim pesan dengan namja lain apa itu sikap sopan? || Aku mau kita becerai !'' ]**_

Siwon hanya mampu terduduk di tanah, ia merenungkan semua perbuatannya selama menyesal, dia merasa bersalah, dia sungguh laki-laki jahat. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun seperti itu, menyakiti hatinya luar dan dalam. Sekarang apa pantas Siwon mengeluh saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama? Apa pantas Siwon marah dan menganggap sikap Kyuhyun berlebihan. Siapa yang pantas disalahkan dalam hal ini? Apa Siwon hilaf? Apa karena orang sekitarnya? Kembali lagi pada diri mereka sendiri yang bisa menyelesaikan semua permasalahan mereka.

OoOo

Dokter memeriksa Kyuhyun, dari tekanan darah, denyut nadi, pernapasan sampai kondisifisik lainnya. Semuanya normal, hanya saja Kyuhyun terlalu emosi dan kurang memperhatikan porsi istirahatnya setiap hari. Dokter hanya memberikan vitamin untuk memulihkan fisiknya yang melemah.

''Emm,dengan tuan siapa?'' tanya dokter Jung setelah menyampaikan kondisi Kyuhyun.

''Saya Changmin. Saudara Kyuhyun-sshi,''

''Ah Changmin-sshi. Kyuhyun-sshi harus lebih banyak istirahat. Hanya itu yang bisamembuat fisiknya tetap stabil. Dimohon juga jangan terlalu banyak pikiran..''

''Iya, terima kasih Uisa.''

''Setelah sadar Kyuhyun-sshi sudah boleh pulang.''

Setelah dokter keluar. Kyuhyun mulai sadar, orang pertama yang ia tanyakan adalah Siwon.

''Siwonnie..Siwon...'' Kyuhyun membuka matanya setelah mengucapkan nama itu. Changmin yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

''Changmin,mana Siwon?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin tahu setiap saat yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun hanya Siwon.

''Aku yang membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu dimana Siwon. ''

''Hiks...Siwonnie, aku membutuhkannya Changmin... Dia harus berada disini, memelukku dan mengatakan kalau aku dan aegya tidak apa-apa...'' Kyuhyun menangis membuat Changmin semakin bingung. Ingin balas dendam, tapi belum satu hari mendiamkan Siwon Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini.

''Jangan menangis. Kau baik-baik saja.. '' Changmin memeluknya, Kyu terus menangis seperti lupa dengan rencana balas dendamnya.

''Kita sudahi saja rencananya Kyu. Aku tidak tega melihatmu begini..'' tambahChangmin, Kyu melepaskan pelukan saudaranya itu.

''Maaf Min, aku lupa. Aku hanya panik, aku pernah punya pengalaman buruk. Dan.. Aku sangat takut masuk rumah sakit lagi..'' Kyu menundukan kepalanya mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

''Kejadian apa? Seburuk apapun itu, aku harap kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Semuanya sudah berlalu...''

''Sangat buruk. Dulu aegya hampir tidak bisa diselamatkan. Sejak kejadian itu sikap Siwon mulai berubah, dia perhatian dan menyayangiku.. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti dia suka sekali berubah-ubah...''

''Berubah-ubah bagaimana?''

''Dia seperti memiliki dua kepribadian. Dia itu baik dan perhatian tapi bisa juga menjadi egois, kasar dan cuek. Aku bingung Changmin-ah menghadapinya.''

''Setiap perubahan pasti ada penyebab. Apa kau tahu Kyu, penyebab perubahan Siwon?''

Kyuhyun berpikir kalau sosok sahabat terbaik Siwon yang bernama Kim Heechul, satu-satunya penyebab perubahan sikap Siwon. Tapi Kyuhyun juga berpikir mungkin trauma dimasa lalu yang berhubungan dengan Zhoumi sebagai penyebabnya. Atau hubungan buruknya dengan ayahnya sendiri salah satu faktor kuat yang membuat Siwon mempunyai dua kepribadian.

''Dia punya sahabat, sahabat yang sering ia lebih pentingkan dibanding aku. Dia jugapunya adik tiri yang dibencinya. Dan dia pun punya hubungan buruk dengan Ayahnya yang tak lain adalah sahabat Appa.''

''Bisa jadi ketiga faktor itu yang membuat Siwon sering berubah-ubah. Kondisi lingkungan berperan penting untuk membentuk kepribadian.''

''Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya.''

''Aku akan selalu membantumu Kyu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan namja yang salah.''

'' bersyukur punya saudara sepertimu..''

OoOo

Sementara itu, Siwon masih merenung. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di Cafe dekat hanya termengun, ia masih memikirkan kehidupan rumah tangganya. Jika bercerai dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak akan punya pegangan lagi untuk tetap berdiri. Dia tidak akan punya sosok yang penyayang dan perhatian seperti Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lagi sosok manis yang setiap saat menemaninya menikmati dan menghadapi hidup.

Bukan mau Siwon jika perilakunya selama ini berubah-ubah dan membuat Kyuhyun tidak kuat bertahan di sampingnya. Dibesarkan dilingkungan yang tidak membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia salah satu faktornya. Ayah yang termpramental, ibu yang lebih perhatian pada adik tiri, kakak yang hanya angkat tangan dan setuju dengankondisi yang diterimanya. Semuanya berbeda dengan Siwon. Ibunya menerima penghianatan suaminya dan mau membesarkan Zhoumi, Kangta yang hanya hidup didunianya sendiri selama kebutuhannya terpenuhi dan ayahnya yang diktator dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Siwon tertekan, dia tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan baik. Peran sahabat seperti Heechul setidaknya memberi Siwon pegangan. Siwon yang berubah menjadi pendiam dan tidak mau berinteraksi dengan teman - teman di sekolahnya masih punya Heechul , satu-satunya teman yang bisa Siwon ajak bicara. Kemudian datang Hankyung yangmembuat Siwon banyak belajar tentang perannya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Saat SMA, Siwon mulai mau aktif di dunia organisasi. Menjadi ketua osis dan menghabiskan waktu di sekolah untuk menghindari adik dan ayahnya di rumah.

''Aku tidak pernah berguna. Didunia ini tidak ada yang bisa mengerti orang yang aku sayang akan menjauh dan perlahan meninggalkanku.'' Siwon menangis. Ia terlalu terpukul dan benci pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya sendiriyang membuat semua yang ia ia sayangi meninggalkannya.

''Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ah, aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Membuatmu menangis, membuatmu tersiksa selama berada di dekatku.''

OoOo

Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya setelah menghabiskan waktu membahas keluarganya bersama Changmin. Rumah sepi, hari yang menjelang malam membuat seluruh ruangan gelap. Kyuhyun menyalakan semua lampu, saat sampai di ruang makan ia terduduk di mejamakan. Sebenarnya dirinya merasa bersalah. Tidak melayani suaminya dengan baik, sekedar menemaninya sarapan pun tidak. Kyu tidak tahu Siwon ada dimana. Setelah dari rumah sakit, tidak ada mobil yang mengikuti mobil Changmin lagi.

''Apa dia pergi ke kantor? Kenapa aku jadi hawatir.'' Kyu berniat menghubungi Siwon tapi diurungkannya.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka diiringi langkah kaki yang memasuki bangun dan berjalan mendekati ruang tamu, matanya memanas melihat Siwonyang berpenampilan menyedihkan tengah duduk di atas sofa. Matanya terpejam,baju dan rambutnya berantakan, di tambah tercium bau Cocktail dari tubuhnya.

Kyu ingin mendekatinya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi sampai Siwon semenyedihkan itu. Apa semuanya karena dirinya? Apa Siwon menjadi itu karena perbuatan Kyuhyun tadi pagi? Atau Siwon mendapat masalah besar yang tidak Kyuketahui?

''Siwon-ah,kau kenapa?'' Kyu menahan napasnya, ia sungguh tidak tahan jika tidak menanyakan keadaan Siwon.

Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sungguh hawatir melihat mata sayu Siwon, wajah yang menyedihkan itu membayangi setiap penglihatannya.

''Aku memang bukan Pria baik. Aku hanya pembawa masalah di setiap tempat yang aku datangi.'' ucap Siwon dengan suara paruhnya. Kyuhyun merasa sedih sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin memperburuk rumah tangganya, apa Kyuhyun sudah melakukan hal salah dengan membuat Siwon cemburu?

''Apa yang kau katakan? Di dunia ini tidak ada orang pembawa masalah. Karena masalah itu selalu ada dimana pun kita berada.'' ucap Kyu. Siwon bangun kemudian berjalan mundur meninggalkan Kyuhyun. ''Kau salah! Aku pembawa masalah! Aku pembawa sial...!'' Siwon berteriak kemudian lari masuk ke dalam kamar. Kyuhyun menangis melihat kondisi Siwon, ''Siwon...'' Kyuhyun ikut berlari, ia membuka pintu kamar. Kyu melihat Siwon sedang muntah di dalam kamar mandi. Kyu menutup kembali pintu dan menghubungi Changmin.

''Changmin. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkannya, hiks... Siwon sampai menderita seperti itu..Hikss...'' Kyuhyun menangis, Changmin jadi hawatir mendengarnya.

''Kau kenapa Kyu? Jangan menangis, ceritakan semuanya dengan tenang.''

''Siw..Hiks.. Siwon pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri,dia tidak mau bicara denganku. Ia terus saja menyiksa dirinya. Aku tidak tega Min...''

''Tenanglah. Aku tahu ini baru awal, kita jangan menyerah secepat ini. Coba kau lihat besok,kalau dia tetap Down aku akan mengaku kalau aku kakakmu..''

''Tapi Min...''

''Kyui ngat jaga emosimu. Jaga kestabilan emosimu, ingat kondisimu.''

''Ne,baiklah.. Aku akan mencoba sampai besok.''

Setelah panggilannya dengan Changmin terputus. Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya. Siwon sudah berbaring di sofa dengan tanpa membuka sepatu atau mengganti pakaiannya. Kyu kembali merasa bersalah. Kenapa Siwon sampai seperti itu? Apa dia punya beban lain yang berat.

''Kau tidak makan?'' tanya Kyu mendekati sofa. Siwon membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Kyu. Tiba-tiba Siwon bangun dan mendorong Kyu sampai Kyu terlentang diatas tempat tidur. Kyu mendadak sangat ketakutan melihat Siwon yang menindihnya. Jantung Kyu berdebar, ia takut Siwon akan berbuat kasar padanya.

''Kenapa Kau selalu membuatku bingung? Aku bingung Cho Kyuhyun. Kau selalu membuatku tidak bisa berpikir dan menebak. Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?''

''Siwon...Aku...''

''Aku bukan orang yang sensitif. Aku sulit beradaptasi, sulit menerima perubahan,sulit menerima kenyataan. Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku adalah Choi Siwon anak bungsu dari Choi Kiho. Siwon yang disayangi banyak orang, bukan Siwon yang selalu kalah dari Choi Jo Hyuk.''

''Siwon,kau harus menerima kenyataan! Selamanya kau adalah putra dari Choi Kiho. Tapi kau harus bisa menerima kalau kau mempunyai keluarga lain, Choi Ji Hyuk yangkau benci itu adalah adikmu. Dia tidak bersalah dan dia tidak pantas menjadi saingan apalagi musuhmu... Lupakan rasa bencimu, mulailah menerima kenyataan. Kau tidak sendiri, kau punya kedua orang tua dan dua saudara dan sekarang kau punya aku sebagai istrimu kau juga akan menjadi ayah...''

''Tapi kau sendiri ingin berpisah denganku..! Kau sudah menemukan laki-laki lain kan?!Kau ingin meninggalkanku... Hiks.. Kau tidak bahagia bersamaku.. Hiks...''

Kyu tidak tahan lagi, dia terlalu mencintai Siwon. Ucapan Siwon seakan memojokannya sebagai orang jahat yang tega meninggalkan suaminya begitu saja demi laki-laki lain. Bukan tidak bahagia, hanya Kyu belum bisa beradaptasi dengan Siwon yang mempunyai sifat seperti yang dia sebutkan tadi. Tidak sensitif atas perasaan sakit yg Kyu rasakan, sulit menerima kenyataan soal Zhoumi, terlalu bergantung pada sahabat dan mudah terbawa emosi.

''Mana mungkin Siwon aku meninggalkanmu. Pengadilan saja tidak mungkin mengabulkan perceraian kita, apalagi hatiku.. Aku... Sangat mencintaimu.''

''Jangan bohong, aku tahu berpisah bisa membuatmu bahagia. Bersama dengan laki-laki baikitu lebih pantas untukmu daripada bersamaku..''

''Yasudah terserah kau saja! Aku membencimu Choi Siwon!'' Kyu keluar meninggalkan Siwon. Dia kesal sangat kesal pada suaminya itu.

Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun sengaja pergi dengan Changmin, dia tahu Siwon akan mengikuti mereka lagi. Dan benar saja Siwon sudah mengikuti mobil Changmin dari memarkirkan mobilnya di depan Cafe.

''Kita sarapan dulu.'' ucap Changmin.

''Siwon mengikuti kita.'' ucap Kyu melihat mobil Siwon dari kaca spion.

''Itu bagus, ayo kita lanjutkan semuanya.''

Changmin keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon tentu semakin di buat kesal, Changmin terlihat perhatian pada Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai membukakan pintu untuknya.

ChangKyu duduk di meja ujung. Memesan Samgyetang (Sup ayam ginseng) yang di makan satu mangkok bersama. Dengan porsiyang besar, emang paling enak dimakan bersama. Siwon semakin kesal, dia sendiri sebagai suami belum pernah makan satu mangkok dengan Kyuhyun.

Changmin menyuapi Kyuhyun sesekali mengelap ujung bibir Kyuhyun yang belepotan. Kyuhyun juga kadang memberikan minum pada Changmin dan terlihat asyik mengobrolkan sesuatu.

''Aku bahagia melihat Siwon cemburu, lihat Min wajahnya merah.. Itu artinya dia mencintaiku...'' ucap Kyu sesekali melirik Siwon. Changmin tersenyum melihat kembarannya itu bahagia.

''Kau lihat kan, tidak ada seorang pun yangakan mengabaikan kembaranku yang paling cantik.''

''Aish, kau membuatku geer. Gomawo Min mau membantuku...''

Setelah sarapan bersama. Changmin mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke kantor, Siwon? Dia masih mengikuti mereka. Saat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil Changmin, Changmin juga ikut keluar. Mereka hanya saling berpamitan biasa, kalau mereka berpelukan atau melakukan hal lainnya akan menjadi bahan perbincangan para karyawan yang tahu Kyuhyun itu istri Siwon.

''Aku masuk ya Min...'' Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam kantor. Changmin melirik Siwon yang baru keluar dari mobilnya dan tersenyum membuat Siwon menatapnya tajam. Setelahnya Changmin masuk kembali kemobilnya dan meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

''Dasar tidak tahu diri, dia pikir diasiapa...'' gerutu Siwon yang langsung masuk ke dalam kantor.

Kyuhyun berjalan beberapa meter dari menyusulnya dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meronta meminta Siwon melepaskan genggamannya, tapi Siwon mengabaikannya dan membawa Kyuhyun keruangannya.

''Ya, kenapa kau menarik tanganku. Kau sungguh kasar Siwon Choi..!''

Siwon menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun mendadak dadanya sesak melihat tatapan Siwon yang cukup menyeramkan.

''Wae? Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kalautidak ada aku akan kembali bekerja..'' Kyu bangun meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon langsung mengunci pintu, tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

''Katakan, siapa Namja itu. Bukankah dialaki-laki yang waktu itu menarik tanganmu di parkiran. Kau bilang kau tidak mengenalnya!''

''Dia temanku. Apa masalah seorang teman menjemput dan mengantarkanku ke kantor. Kami teman baik.''

''Jangan sampai aku melihat Namja itu datang lagi, aku tidak suka melihat kau dekat dengan namja itu.''

''Apa salahnya? Dia teman baikku. Kausendiri, selama ini aku tidak masalah sahabatmu itu datang ke rumah, ke kantor,menginap, atau apapun. Kenapa sekarang kau melarangku? Kau egois Siwon!''

''Jangan membantahku! Pokonya aku tidak mau melihat Namja itu lagi mendekatimu!''

''Terserah kau saja, lagi pula kita akan segera bercerai. Untuk apa kau mengurusi urusanku, kita urus saja urusan masing-masing'' setelah mengatakan itu Kyu keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Siwon bukan tipe orang yang mudah menyerah dia kembali mengejar Kyuhyun.

''Tunggu,'' Siwon memanggilnya. Kyu tidak memperdulikan panggilan Siwon, ia tetap berjalan ke lantai 3. Kyu naik kedalamlift, Siwon meninju pintu lift yang sudah tertutup.

Di dalam lift, Kyu menangis. Sebenarnya diamerasa tidak sanggup melakukan itu pada Siwon. Tapi dia sudah janji pada Changmin untuk memberi pelajaran pada Siwon sampai Siwon mau merubah sikapnya dan lebih menganggap Kyuhyun.

Sulli memberikan beberapa sample sepatuyang baru dikirimkan oleh Patterner kemarin. Sulli bilang konsep untuk bulanini adalah Sporty tapi Sweet. Tipe Sport yang cocok untuk wanita-wanita anggun dan manis yang ingin tampil lebih cool.

''Sulli-ah, kau urus saja semuanya. Akuyakin kau pasti bisa menghendel semuanya. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu.''ucap Kyu.

''Memangnya kenapa Eonnie? Eonnie akan berhenti? Apa Sajangnim tidak mengijinkan Eonnie bekerja lagi..?'' Sulli sudah panik kalau Kyuhyun berhenti.

''Tidak Sulli. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih mengembangkan potensimu. Aku yakin kau bisa lebih baik dariku. Kalau penjualan bulan ini naik, nanti aku akan mempromosikankan jabatan manajer padamu.''

''Aniya Eonnie. Kalau begitu sama saja Eonnie ingin berhenti...''

''Kau tahu kan Sulli, setiap bulankondisiku akan berubah. Aku tidak mungkin terus bekerja, sebagai bentuktanggung jawabku aku ingin memilih sendiri penggantiku.'' Sulli akhirnya mengerti dan akan berusaha keras dan tidak akan mengecewakan Kyuhyun.

''Baiklah Eonnie, aku akan berusaha.''

''Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin pergi meninggalkanku, kau tega sekali Kyunie..''

OoOo

Siwon tidak pernah bisa fokus bekerja. Iahanya memandangi foto pernikahannya, kemudian foto kencan pertama mereka saat belanja bersama. Mereka baru 3 bulan menikah, apa secepat itu Kyuhyun meminta berpisah? Apa arti kesabaran dan penantian Kyuhyun selama ini jika dia sendiri yang ingin menyerah. Siwon bukannya tidak berusaha memperbaiki, hanya saja iajuga tidak mau orang yang dicintainya itu merasa menderita bersamanya.

''Jika kau bahagia kalau kita berpisah,baiklah aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu.''

Siwon mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi pengacara pribadi keluarga Choi. Siwon meminta pengacaranya mengurus berkas perceraian secepatnya. Siwon tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan pada orangtaunya. Mereka pasti akan segera tahu kalau putra mereka akan bercerai dengan wanita yang tengah mengandung cucu mereka. Mungkin pengadilan tidak akan mengijinkan perceraian itu tapi Siwon tidak bisa mempertahankannya, kebahagiaan Kyuhyun lebih penting untuknya.

Tok Tok Tok...

''Masuk,''

Luna masuk dengan membawa beberapa berkas yang harus Siwon tanda tangani. Luna juga memberitahu kalau tadi ada sedikit masalah, pelanggan ada yang marah-marah di tempat Kyuhyun.

''Sajangnim, nyonya Choi bertengkar dengan pembeli. Mereka bahkan hampir saling jambak.'' adu Luna. Siwon kaget, ''Apa? Maksudmu istriku bertengkar dengan pembeli?''

''Iya, nyonya Choi sepertinya memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan pembeli itu..'' Siwon langsung keluar, turun kelantai 3 untuk melihat kondisi disana. Disana cukup ramai, sehingga Siwon kesulitan menerobos banyaknya manusia.

''Ya! Hey, Yoona-sshi sepatu yang kami jualini kualitas dunia. Kau bisa lihat dari bahan yang kami pakai, jadi mana mungkin sepatu yang 2 hari lalu kau beli bisa sobek dengan mudah dan kau bisa kembalikan seenaknya!''

''Kau ini bukannya tanggung jawab malah memitnahku berbohong. Sebagai seorang Manajer mana tanggung jawabmu! Cukup tanggung jawab apa susahnya?''

''Tidak bisa seenaknya, kami hanya akan mengganti sepatu yang rusak dengan alasan yang jelas. Misal kesalahan patterner yang kurang teliti atau kerusakan yang terjadi sebelum 24 jam.''

''Ah, Presdir... Presdir Choi sebaiknya kaupecat Manajer ini! Dia tidak bertanggung jawab! Sungguh dia melayani pelanggan dengan buruk!'' adu Yoona saat Siwon datang. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, Yoona memang suka mencari masalah dengannya sejak masih sekolah.

''Memangnya apa yang anda keluhkan? Apabarang kami memiliki kecacatan?'' tanya Siwon.

''Dia berbohong! Dia sengaja menggunting sepatunya agar mempermalukanku dan mendapatkan uang ganti rugi! Kau jangan percaya sajangnim''

''Hey, Manajer Cho kau diam saja. Biar Presdir yang memutuskan. Memangnya kau siapa?''

''Hey, aku ini...''

''Dia hanya Manajer biasa dan kau benar,aku yang berhak memutuskan''

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar Siwon mengatakan itu. Jadi Siwon benar menyetujui perpisahan mereka dan sekarang tidak mengganggap Kyuhyun sebagai istrinya lagi.

''Kalau begitu bagaimana presdir? Bukankah kesalahan seperti ini tidak boleh sampai terulang lagi? Apa Manajer sepertinya sudah mampu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik..''

''Kalau begitu ikut dengan saya. Biar saya yang mengganti semua kerugiaannya,''

Siwon dan Yoona pun pergi meninggalkanKyuhyun. Yoona sempat tersenyum puas pada Kyuhyun. Kyu tahu semuanya hanya akal-akalan gadis itu, dia selalu syirik dengan semuanya yang Kyu pekerjaan Kyu sebagai manajer pun ia syirik. Bagaiamana kalau tahu Kyu menikah dengan pemilik Departement Store yang tak lain orang yang akan memberikan ganti rugi untuknya.

''Eonnie, sabar. Mungkin sajangnim hanya ingin Profesional..'' hibur Sulli. Kyu hanya diam tidak menjawab. Ia sudah sangat malu dilihat semua karyawan dan pembeli. Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi harus dimana menyimpan wajahnya.

Saat makan siang banyak yang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Berita Kyuhyun bertengkar dengan pembeli sudah tersebar luas. Dia malu, dan merasa jabatannya hanya karena dia istri presdir. Banyak yang tidak suka karena Kyu marah-marah pada pelanggan. Ada yang berkata kalau Kyuhyun itu tidak pantas masih bekerja dan mempertahankan jabatannya. Mau tidak mau semuanya itu mempengaruhi pikirannya. Kyu tidak nyaman sekedar berpandangan dengan orang lain.

''Tidak makan di Cafe?''

''Changmin.''

Changmin duduk di sebelah Kyu yang masih berwajah sendu. Sudah jam makan siang dan Kyu belum juga mau beranjak dari tempatnya. Tokonya juga sepi, belum ada pelanggan yang datang setelah kejadian tadi. Dengan begitu dia juga berpikir sudah merugikan perusahaan.

''Ada masalah?'' tanya Changmin.

''Aku bertengkar dengan pembeli, semuaorang membenciku dan tidak ada yang mau berbelanja disini.''

''Bagaimana bisa kau bertengkar dengan pembeli?''

''Itu gila bukan! Dia musuhku sejak SMA dan dia sudah berhasil mempermalukanku.''

''Apa? Apa dia wanita? Tega sekali orang itu. Sekarang bagaimana pun kau harus makan Kyu, ayo kita makan bersama.''

''Aku tidak mau Changmin. Kalau kau mau makan, kau sendiri saja. Eh, sebenarnya kau bekerja apa sih? Kenapa bisa kemari?''

''Aku tidak bekerja di sini. Aku bekerja di Arab. Aku kuliah di Bournemouth Unniversity di UK. Aku juga sempat bekerja di Hotel Al Burj di Dubai tapi aku berhenti demi menemukan keluargaku. Mungkinsekarang aku masih belum mau kembali.''

''Kau hebat sekali. Kuliah di Inggris danbekerja di Arab. Bagaimana bisa kau lepaskan semuanya dan kembali ke Korea? Apa tidak sayang dengan karirmu?''

''Tidak ada yang lebih penting dibanding keluarga.''

''Changmin... Bagaimana dengan keluarga angkatmu yg pernah kau ceritakan itu. Apa mereka tahu kalau kau sudah bertemu denganku?.''

''Mereka sedang ada di Dubai. Mereka ikut denganku saat aku bekerja di sana, dan aku ijin kembali kemari dengan alasan menyelesaikan beberapa file untuk naik jabatan. Dan mereka belum tahu kalau aku sudah menemukanmu.''

''Kau membohongi mereka?''

''Kau kan tahu mereka tidak mengijinkan kumencari keluarga kandungku. Mereka memang memberitahu siapa keluarga kandungku tapi mereka melarangku menemuimu dan Appa. Mereka ingkar, mereka hanya ingin aku jadi anak mereka dan tidak boleh kembali bersama keluarga asliku. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu, aku sangat ingin bersama keluarga kandungku.''

''Changmin...'' Kyu memeluk Changmin.

''Kenapa Kyunie? Apa kau sangat sensitif eoh? Aigo kau seperti anak kecil. Uljimma, kau selalu menangis..'' Changmin hanya terkekeh menerima pelukan Kyuhyun.

Siwon melihatnya, tentu Siwon tidak akanrela Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan Namja lain. Jarak yang tidak begitu dekat membuat Siwon tidak tahu apa yang di perbincangkan Changmin dan Kyu. Tapi melihat Kyu menangis di pelukan namja lain membuatnya semakin merasa kalau Kyuhyun memang tidak bahagia bersamanya. Apa hubungan Kyu dan Changmin sudah sangat dekat. Kyu berani makan bersama dan sekarang berpelukan.

''Siwon! Siapa namja yang bersamaKyuhyun?'' Siwon kaget, Appanya sudah berada disebelahnya bersama dengan Zhoumi. Appa Siwon pun melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersama. Untung Kyu sudah tidak berpelukan dengan Changmin.

''Appa. Ehmm.. Dia teman Kyuhyun. Teman kuliahnya.'' jawab Siwon. Zhoumi tahu kalau Namja yang bersama Kyu itu adalah Kakak Kyu yang pernah Kyu ceritakan.

''Appa. Hyung. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Noona, aku permisi.'' Zhoumi pergi menemui Kyuhyun. Sementara Siwon dan Appanya pergi ke ruangan Siwon.

''Noona...'' panggil Zhoumi. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat adik iparnya, ''Mimi...''

''Noona. Jadi ini namja yang Noona bilang waktu itu. Aigo tampan sekali, pasti Hyung cemburu sekali. Iya kan Noona?''kata Zhoumi dengan polos memperhatikan Changmin. Changmin sampai gugup diperhatikan seperti itu.

''Zhoumi. Biasa saja, dia ini Changmin kembaran Noona.'' kata Kyuhyun. Zhoumi jadi merasa malu karenanya.

''Hehehe, Maaf Noona.''

''Kau adik Siwon? Kenalkan aku Changmin,kakak Kyuhyun.'' Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Senang bekenalan denganmu Hyung. Hyungbuat Siwon hyung cemburu berat ya, pokoknya Kyuhyun Noona tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Dia terlalu baik untuk Hyungku itu.. Hehehe...''

''Pasti, aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Kyunie bersedih. Oiya aku belum tahu yang mana Heechul itu?'' ucap Changmin

''Heechul Noona itu, dia cantik tapi lebih cantik dan manis Kyu Noona. Kyu Noona juga lebih tinggi dan putih, hehehe...''

''Kalau Hankyung dengar, bisa habis kauMi..''

''Apa? Han Gege suka pada Heechul Noona?''

''Iya. Dari dulu Hankyung Oppa menyukai Heechul.''

''Waaa... Ini bagus. Kalau begitu kita harus buat mereka jadian supaya Siwon hyung dan Kyu Noona bisa hidup tenang.''

''Kita susun saja rencana. Kita buat siapaitu, Hankyung dan Heechul jadian.'' usul Changmin.

''Min.. Aku memintamu membantuku, bukan menjodohkan orang.''

''Tapi Noona itu ide bagus! Hyung ayo kita bekerja sama..!''

''Baik! Ayo.!''

Kyu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat Changmin dan Zhoumi bersatu demi membantunya. Membantu mengembalikan kebahagiaannya. Kalau HanChul bersatu, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Heechul mengganggu Siwon.

''Eoh, Noona dan Hyung aku pergi dulu Yeoja Chinguku sudah menunggu. Bye bye..'' pamit Zhoumi.

''Aish, anak itu sudah punya pacar rupanya.''

''Dia benar adik Siwon? Pantas mirip sekali dengan Kangta Hyung.''

''Kau kenal kakak Siwon? Darimana kau tahu?''

''Aku sudah tahu semua keluarga mudah mencari tahu keluarga konglomerat. Aku yakin semua orang juga sudah tahu keluarga kita, menantu keluarga Choi Grup pasti juga terkenal.''

''Iya kau benar. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu kalau putra keluarga Cho masih hidup.''

''Tidak lama lagi semuanya akan tahu. Kitahanya perlu mencari waktu yang tepat setelah semua rencana kita berjalan lancar.''

OoOo

Sementara itu di ruangan Siwon, Ayah Siwon membicarakan soal permintaan Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu. Kyuhyun mempromosikan Sulli untuk menggantikannya. Siwon salah paham, ia kira Appanya membicarakan soal perceraian yang Kyuhyun ajukan. Ia takut pengacara Park sudah memberitahu rencana perceraian Siwon.

''Appa sudah menerima permintaan kira ini jalan yang terbaik, Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah tidak bisa tetap bertahan. Appa tahu kondisinya sekarang.''

''Appa! apa Appa setuju?''

''Tentu saja. Appa sangat setuju. Hanya perlu menunggu janjinya, setelah mengurus semuanya maka semuanya selesai.''

''Tapi, appa tahu kondisi Kyuhyun kan?Kalau ini di lanjutkan bagaimana ke depannya?''

''Tentu Appa menerima ini karena mempertimbangkan kondisi Kyuhyun. Sudah sepantasnya dia meminta ini dari dulu..''

''Tapi aku tidak mau jauh darinya, aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya.''

''Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Apakah ini bagus, kau dan Kyuhyun sama-sama bahagia''

''Tidak! Aku akan membatalkan semuanya. Akuterlalu mencintainya dan berpisah dengannya itu tidak baik. Kami akan punya anak yang harus kami urus bersama.''

''Apa maksudmu Siwon! Dia hanya akan berhenti kerja, bukankah kalian masih bisa bertemu di rumah. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Anak kalian tentu saja kalian urus bersama. Kau membuat Appa pusing!''

''Jadi Appa bukan membicarakan perceraianaku dan Kyuhyun.''

''Apa kau bilang! Bercerai apa? Kalianingin bercerai, sadar Siwon... tidak ada wanita yang lebih baik selain itu memiliki semuanya. Wajah, otak, sifat, talent, apalagi yang membuatmu tidak puas.''

''Tentu tidak. Aku sangat puas Appa, akusangat bersyukur mempunyainya dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi!'' setelah mengatakan itu Siwon langsung keluar yang ada di pikirannya hanya Kyuhyun. Dia berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya. Tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi dari sisinya. Siwon sadar dia sudah sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hatinya.

''Kyuhyun... Aku mencintaimu!'' teriakSiwon membuat semua orang melihat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya melihat Siwon berdiri sejajar dengannya. Dia membuat lambang cinta dan menebarkan senyumannya. Kyuhyun kaget dan terharu melihatnya, banyak yang bertepuk tangan dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk berlari mendekati Siwon.

''Berpelukan.. Pelukan... Pelukan...''teriak banyak orang. Kyu tersenyum pada Siwon. Kyu merasa Siwon sangat tulus mengatakannya. Ia berlari, yang Kyu inginkan hanya memeluk Siwon.

''Aku juga mencintaimu..!'' teriak Kyu,Siwon juga berlari sampai mereka bertemu dan saling berpelukan. Kyuhyun menangis dan memeluk Siwon sangat erat.

''Aku mencintaimu... Mencintaimu..Mencintaimu...'' ucap Siwon.

''Aku juga. Sangat mencintaimu... Maaf Wonnie aku sudah membuatmu sedih...''

''Tidak. Aku yang bersalah karena tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia selama bersamaku. Aku janji aku akan selalu menuruti semua yang kau minta Kyu, kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Kita hidup bahagia bersama dengan anak kita...''

''Hiks.. Siwonnie... Aku mau.. Aku juga ingin memulai semuanya dari awal.''

Cho Kyuhyun, pembawa perubahan terindah dalam hidupku! -Siwon

Choi Siwon banyak memberikanku pelajaran tentang arti hidup dan kesetiaan -Kyuhyun

Keluarga no satu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku yang paling cantik bersedih, -Changmin

Berusaha dan berusaha, segalanya butuh usaha. Seperti aku yg tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Hyung, -Zhoumi

Anak-anak bisa lebih dewasa dibandingkan orang tua, memalukan, -Choi Appa

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kyuhyun's Pov

Aku memasukan jas Wonnie ke dalam mesin cuci. Sebelumnya aku sudah memeriksa pakaiannya, sampai isi dompetnya. Tidak ada yang aneh, aku hanya menemukan struk belanjaan dari supermarket. Tapi, tunggu dulu.. Kenapa alamat dari supermarket ini berada di daerah appartement Heechul?! Apa dia belanja di sana atau memang dia berkunjung ke rumah Heechul. Kenapa Wonnie selalu begini. Baru saja kemarin aku memaafkannya, dia meminta maaf dan menangis menginginkan hubungan kami tidak berpisah.

Aarrrgh, menyebalkan perutku kembali mual. Aku memuntahkan isi perutku ke dalam wastafel samping mesin cuci. Lihat kondisiku semakin parah. Setiap hari aku tidak bisa makan dengan benar, di kantor pun aku lebih banyak tidur dan akhirnya meminta Sulli menjaga toko.

Aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki, buru-buru aku memasukan sabun dan pewangi lalu menghidupkan mesinnya. Setelah selesai aku keluar dari tempat cuci dan mendekati Siwon yang sedang membuat kopi. Ueeekkk... Bau kopi membuat perutku kembali mual. Aku mendekatinya dan menjauhkan gelas kopi yang sedang diaduknya.

''Wae?! Kenapa di jauhkan Baby?!''

Aku menutup hidung dan memelototkan mata padanya. Siwon menyernyit heran melihatku begini.

''Kau kenapa?! Aneh sekali, hidungmu apa mimisan?!'' ucapnya mencoba meraih gelasnya. Aku menahan tangannya, ''Jangan minum kopi selama 6 bulan ke depan!'' tegasku. Siwon memelototkan matanya dan memasang wajah angry bird !

''Kenapa tidak boleh?! Bukankah setiap pagi aku biasa meminum Kopi. Kau kenapa sih?!''

Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya menjauh dari dapur. Setelah sampai di ruang televisi aku melepaskan tanganku dari hidung dan juga melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya.

''Wonnie, jangan minum kopi lagi ! Baunya membuat perutku mual.'' tegasku.

''Pengaruh babykah?! Aigooo... Mulai mengidam dan tidak tahan bau-bauan eon?!'' godanya memasang wajah bahagianya. Aku menginjak kakinya, kesal! Kenapa dia senang sementara aku menderita.

''Awwww! Love sakkit...'' jeritnya.

''Kau senang, aku menderita eoh? Seharusnya kau saja yang mengalami ini.'' kataku kejam. Siwon meminta maaf dan mengelus lembut rambutku.

''Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kalau bisa aku mau menggantikan penderitaanmu..'' lirihnya. Aku teringat soal struk belanjaan tadi. Tiba-tiba aku menjadi kesal di buatnya.

''Kemarin pulang kerja kemana dulu?! Kemarin kan aku tidak ke kantor, jadi tidak bisa mengontrol aktifitasmu.''

''Kemarin... Hmm... langsung pulang.'' jawabnya santai. Mwo? Sudah berani berbohong rupanya.

''Hmm.. Terus bir yang kemarin kau minum itu dibeli dimana ya?! Itu bir kaleng dengan snack..''

''Owh.. Itu aku beli di Supermarket dekat Appartement Heechul. Aku membeli itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu saat mengantarkan makanan yg Eomma buat untuknya.''

Uhukh.. Aku ingat jika tanggal di struk itu bertanggal seminggu yang lalu. Kalau di ingat-ingat itu sebelum kami baikan, kalau tidak salah sehari setelah eomma dan Zhoumi datang ke sini. Aku jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya. Ooowww.. Aku sudah berpikiran buruk tentang Siwon.

''Kenapa diam Love?! Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?!''

''Siwon... Nanti malam aku mengundang seseorang kemari. Kau janji jangan mengusirnya,''

''Memangnya siapa yang kau undang Love?!''

''Rahasia. Pokonya nanti malam aku ingin semua orang yang aku undang tidak ada yang boleh berkomentar. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya...''

''Oke, Love! Aku tidak akan mengacaukan rencanamu. Aku percaya, apapun yang kau lakukan semuanya untuk kebaikan..''

''Gomawo Wonnie..''

*

*

*

Changmin baru berkirim pesan dengan dokter pribadinya. Ia meminta dokter membuatkan kembali hasil TES DNA beberapa waktu lalu. Dia juga sudah memastikan keberadaan ayahnya. Saat ini ayahnya berada di Kanada, mengurus perusahaan tembikar di sana.

Changmin sudah tahu jelas kronologis kejadian di rumah sakit yang menyebabkan ibunya meninggal. Ia juga tahu kalau keluarga Siwon sangat dekat dengan keluarganya bahkan sebelum orang tuanya menikah. Dulu yang Changmin tahu keluarga Siwon itu sangat sempurna. Tapi keluarganya mulai rusak saat ayah Siwon hilaf dan berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya. Saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun masih di dalam kandungan, kedua orang tuanya sudah menjodohkan salah satu dari mereka dengan Siwon. Maka dari itu saat mereka dewasa tanpa pikir panjang lagi mereka langsung dinikahkan. Selama ini Kyuhyun tinggal bersama dengan Imonya di Busan. Ayahnya hanya mengunjungi Busan satu bulan sekali, Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik walaupun dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang yang utuh dari orang tua.

Changmin berniat memberitahu orang tua angkatnya di Arab. Setelah semua masalah adiknya selesai dan Kyuhyun beserta keluarga Siwon tahu semuanya dia akan kembali ke arab. Changmin mendapat pesan dari Kyuhyun yang memintanya datang ke rumah nanti malam. Changmin sudah tahu maksud undangan Kyuhyun, dia langsung pergi ke rumah sakit mengurus hasil test.

*

*

*

''Noona, kau yakin aku harus datang ke rumahmu?!'' tanya Zhoumi saat Kyuhyun menghubunginya.

''Iya. Ini saatnya kau dan Siwon memperbaiki semuanya! Aku tidak mau kalian terus seperti ini..!''

''Kalau Hyung tidak suka dan marah padamu bagaimana?'' hawatir Zhoumi yang tidak mau Kakak iparnya ribut lagi dengan Siwon.

''Tidak akan. Dia sudah janji tidak akan mengacaukan semua rencanaku.''

''Semoga saja semuanya berjalan lancar. Oya Noona aku sudah memikirkan cara menyatukan Heechul Noona dengan Hankyung Hyung.''

''Eoh? Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?!''

''Buat Heechul noona mengakui sendiri perasaannya. Aku akan memberitahu ini pada Hankyung Hyung, Noona bertugas mencari Yeoja yang bisa kita mintai bantuan. Bagaimana setuju tidak?! Apa cara ini aman?!''

''Kedengarannya sih aman-aman saja. Okke, nanti aku coba menghubungi beberapa temanku yang sekiranya bisa membantu. Mi, nanti malam kau bawakan Noona Kimchi buatan Eomma Ne, Noona ingin sekali memakannya.''

''Eoh? Keinginan Uri Aegya eoh? Mengidamkah?''

''Stop! Kau sama sekali seperti Siwon, ucapan kalian tidak ada bedanya sama sekali..!'' Kyu cemberut di goda begitu.

''Maaf Noona aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar. Yasudah aku tutup dulu ya Noona, Annyeong!''

''Oke, Bye!''

Setelah panggilannya terputus Kyu kembali ke dapur membantu beberapa pelayan yang menyiapkan makanan untuk nanti malam. Dia melirik jam, baru jam 4 sore. Kyu meminta pelayan yang biasanya pulang setelah jam makan malam untuk menginap, membantunya menyiapkan dan merapihkan semuanya.

Kyuhyun berpikir bagaimana kalau Sulli ia mintai tolong. Bisa kan ia mengarang kalau Hankyung jatuh cinta pada keponakan Siwon karena sering bertemu di kantor. Dia tersenyum senang dan mulai menghubungi Sulli. Beberapa maid saling berbisik melihat Kyu tersenyum sendiri merasa idenya sangat bagus! Kyu sadar dan menoreh, ''Kenapa? Aku aneh?'' tanyanya masih tersenyum. Para maid mengangguk kompak. ''Aku.. Yasudahlah ini privasi! Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian..!'' Kyu meninggalkan dapur dan kembali menyusun rencana.

Malam itu jadi malam yang meriah di kediaman Siwon. Berbagai hidangan tertata rapi di atas meja makan. Suasana yang romantis juga tersaji disana. Kyu sudah memakai pakaian bagus, memakai Maternity Clothes berupa dress selutut berwarna pink menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang masih berbentuk 'S' line walaupun ada sedikit perubah di bagian perutnya yang tidak selentur dan serata dulu.

Kyuhyun mengoleskan 'BB' krim dan menepukan bedak padat di atasnya. Lalu mengoleskan lipstik berwarna pink yang sama dengan bajunya. Ia menata rambutnya dengan memberikan sedikit gelombang di bagian bawahnya dan deretan poni pagarnya menambah kecantikannya. Kyuhyun bahagia karena malam ini di akan menyatukan Zhoumi dengan Siwon dan memperkenalkan Changmin sebagai kembarannya. Dia juga mengundang Heechul, Hankyung serta Sulli. Rencana menyatukan HanChul pun akan dimulai sekarang. Setelah merasa semuanya sempurna Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya.

''Nyonya anda cantik sekali... Baju yang anda pakai juga sangat pas.'' puji salah satu maid.

''Benarkah?! Bagaimana dengan rambutku? Apa terlalu sederhana?''

''Tidak nyonya, cocok dengan baju anda. Anda semakin cantik selama mengandung.''

''Benarkah?! Itu artinya Wonnie tidak akan berpaling.''

''Siapa yang akan berpaling, sekalipun kau tidak cantik lagi atau badanmu menjadi monster sekalipun aku tidak akan melarikan diri. Aku akan selalu bersamamu..'' tiba-tiba saja Siwon datang. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat suaminya sudah datang.

''Benarkah? Kalau aku tidak cantik nanti kau pasti mencari Yeoja lain yang lebih cantik dan sexy.''

''Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukan itu. Percayalah selamanya aku akan berada disisimu..'' Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyu dari belakang. Mencium pipi kirinya dengan mesra. Kyu menutup matanya merasakan terpaan napas Siwon mengenai pipinya.

''Wonnie.. Cepat ganti pakaian..'' ucap Kyu yang masih menutup matanya. Siwon berniat melepaskan pelukannya tapi Kyu masih menahannya padahal dia yang menyuruh Siwon mengganti baju kerjanya.

''Bagaimana aku bisa ganti baju Love. Tanganmu..''

''Hmmm.. Wonnie aku suka bau tubuhmu.. Membuatku merasa nyaman..'' ucap Kyu. Siwon terheran, aneh bukan bau kopi atau parfum Kyu tidak suka tapi bau tubuh Siwon dia suka.

''Aku mengerti, bagaimana aku buka saja bajuku dan kau bebas menghirup tubuhku di atasku?'' Kyu melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pinggang Siwon.

''Jangan mesum!''

''Aaawww Love... Kau suka sekali menyakitiku..''

''Cepat mandi, ganti pakaian dengan yang bagus tapi ingat jangan pakai parfum! Arra?''

''Okey! Hmm.. Poppo...'' Siwon mencium kilat bibir Kyu dan berlari ke kamar.

''Ya!'' teriak Kyu.

Kemudian pipinya memerah dan tersenyum memegangi bibirnya.

Ting Tung.

Semua tamu sudah datang. Mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu menunggu Siwon. Banyak yang berpandangan saling heran satu sama lain seperti Heechul yang tidak tahu Changmin, Zhoumi yang selalu menempel pada Hankyung mencoba mendekatkan Hankyung dengan Sulli. Changmin sendiri dia cuek dan terus mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun.

''Siwon mana?'' tanya Heechul yang merasa di cuekan oleh Hankyung. Kyu menoreh dan menjawab, ''Masih mandi.'' kemudian Kyu kembali mengobrol dengan Changmin. Sulli mulai akrab dengan Hankyung, Hankyung memberikan banyak perhatian pada Sulli. Zhoumi tersenyum melihat wajah Heechul yang memerah melihat itu.

Siwon baru turun, ia kaget melihat orang-orang yang berada di ruang tamu. Siwon melotot melihat Zhoumi dan juga.. Changmin! Namja yang waktu itu pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Siapa namja itu, Siwon tidak suka melihat Changmin datang.

''Ehem.. Ada apa ini kenapa banyak sekali orang.'' tegur Siwon. Heechul langsung bangun mendekatinya.

''Siwon,'' ucapnya berdiri di sebelah Siwon sambil melirik Hankyung dan Sulli yang semakin dekat.

Changmin bangun berniat bersalaman dengan Siwon, ''Annyeong. Kita bertemu lagi.'' ucap Changmin. Siwon menatapnya tidak suka. ''Aku Changmin'' tambah Changmin, Siwon menerima uluran tangan Changmin. ''Siwon.''

''Ah, semuanya sudah kumpul. Kita langsung makan saja, bagaimana?'' tawar Kyu. Hankyung dan Sulli kompak mengagguk, Zhoumi ikut bangun. Heechul menggenggam tangan Siwon, ''Sebaiknya aku pulang ya Siwon. Aku...'' Kyu melihatnya tidak suka tapi berusaha sabar karena kalau dilihat-lihat Heechul juga suka pada Hankyung.

''Mau kemana Heechul, ayoo kita makan bersama.'' Kyu menjauhkan Heechul dari Siwon. Kyu balik memegang lengan kiri Siwon. Siwon berbisik pelan, ''Ini yang disebut kejutan!'' Kyu membalas bisikan Siwon. ''Iya. Suka kan?'' Siwon melirik Zhoumi dan Changmin, ''Tidak juga.'' Kyu merengut dan mengabaikan ucapan Siwon. ''Ayo, kita makan.''

Semuanya berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka makan dengan sedikit kecanggungan. Kyu senang melihat semuanya berkumpul bersamanya. Seandainya mereka semua tahu kalau Kyu ingin mereka bersatu tanpa ada yang saling benci. Atau mereka semua bersatu dengan orang yang mereka cintai.

''Min, makan ini. Kau suka kan?'' Kyu meletakan kimchi diatas nasi Changmin. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung menatap tajam Changmin.

''Mi, gomawo sudah membawakan ini. Aku suka~'' ucap Kyu pada Zhoumi.

''Tidak apa-apa kakak Ipar, demi keponakan'' jawab Zhoumi.

''Siwon, aku dan Sulli akan pergi ke rumahmu besok. Boleh ya?!'' ucap Hankyung pada Siwon. Heechul semakin dibuat panas mendengarnya.

''Siwonnie Oppa, ahjumma tidak sibuk kan?'' kali ini Sulli yang berkata.

''Pendekatan Eoh? Tentu boleh, Eommaku selalu ada dan tidak sibuk. Datang saja Hankyung-ah..'' kata Siwon. Kyu tersenyum melihat rencannya berjalan lancar.

''Siwon eommamu tidak sibuk kan? Ada yang ingin aku berikan padanya. Besok aku ke sana.'' ucap Heechul tiba-tiba. Siwon mengagguk dan sedikit heran, semua orang berbondong datang ke rumah ibunya.

''Ya, besok kalian datang saja!''

''Tidak, aku datang sendiri.'' tambah Heechul, ''Aku tidak akan datang bersama mereka,'' kata Heechul lagi menatap Hankyung dan Sulli.

Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun meminta semuanya berkumpul kembali di ruang tamu. Kyu berniat mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon. Changmin duduk di sebelahnya, Siwon semakin tidak suka melihat Changmin menempel terus pada Kyuhyun.

''Semuanya mohon perhatiannya. Aku mengundang kalian bukan semata-mata untuk sekedar bersilaturahmi makan bersama.'' ucap Kyu semuanya mengagguk dan mendengarkan ucapan Kyu. Siwon juga menatapnya.

''Sebenarnya aku ingin mengumumkan kalau namja yang berada di sebelahku ini, Changmin adalah Kakak kandungku.''

Semuanya kaget. Tidak terkecuali Siwon, dia tidak percaya Kyuhyun punya saudara kandung.

''Kyu, jangan bercanda. Aku hapal keluargamu dan kau itu anak tunggal!'' kata Siwon.

''Benar Siwon... Dia saudara kandungku. Ini hasil Tes Dna nya...'' Kyu memberikan hasil tesnya. Siwon menerimanya dan membuka amplop coklat itu. Semuanya mendadak tegang menunggu Siwon membuka hasilnya.

''Positif. Kalian bersaudara.'' ucap Siwon menatap tidak percaya Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

''Kyu.. Jadi selama ini Namja ini adalah... Saudaramu.'' tanya Siwon masih tidak percaya. Kyu bangun mendekati Siwon, ''Iya dia kakakku. Maaf waktu itu aku hanya ingin membuatmu cemburu.'' ucap Kyu. Siwon menatap Changmin, ''Aku pusing memikirkannya. Syukurlah kalau begitu semuanya hanya salah paham.'' Changmin ikut tersenyum, ''Hyung mari kita menjadi saudara juga.'' ucapnya. Siwon membalasnya, ''Kita saudara mulai sekarang,'' Siwon memberikan sebelah tangan kirinya meminta Changmin menumpukan tangannya, Kyu langsung menarik tangan Zhoumi menumpukannya diatas tangan Changmin.

''Kalian bertiga saudara sekarang!'' ucap Kyu menyatukan ketiga tangan Namja yang ia kasihi. Siwon menatapnya dibalas senyuman bahagia sampai Siwon tidak berani menolak.

''Yey!'' riang Kyuhyun tertawa bahagia. Hankyung ikut tersenyum melihatnya, ''Tidak salah dia gadis yg sangat pantas untuk Siwon.'' batin Hankyung.

Sekarang satu masalah yang belum selesai, kisah cinta sahabat mereka. Sekarang Kyuhyun menyerahkan rencana berikutnya pada Hankyung biar dia yang menyelesaikannya.

''Terima kasih Wonnie~'' Kyu mencium pipi Siwon. Siwon memerah dan tersenyum menerimanya. Semuanya bersorak melihatnya.

*

*

*

Siwon POV

Tidak bisa dipercaya aku berbaikan dengan Zhoumi. Semuanya rencana Kyuhyun, dia mau aku berbaikan dengan Zhoumi. Kalau dipikir tidak ada salahnya aku berbaikan dengannya. Toh kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu bahkan penyebab semua ini pun sudah meninggal sejak lama. Sebenarnya tidak adil juga kalau aku membenci Zhoumi padahal dia juga pasti tidak menginginkan semua ini.

''Wonnie... Aku lemas.'' Kyuhyun berbaring di sebelahku, aku mendekatinya dan menyentuh pipi putihnya.

''Kecapean? Aigo,, love aku sudah bilang jangan memaksakan diri.'' ucapku. Kyuhyun menaikan kepalanya tidur di pahaku.

''Aku benar-benar terlalu bahagia hari ini...''

''Terima kasih Kyu, kau benar-benar hebat.''

''Syukurlah kau akhirnya sadar kalau kau dan Zhoumi adalah saudara. Sama seperti aku dan Changmin, kau tahu rasanya mempunyai saudara itu sangat membahagiakan. Sekalipun aku sudah menikah tapi seorang saudara tetap penting bagiku.'' Aku menatapnya, benar juga sekalipun aku punya keluarga yang namanya saudara tidak akan pernah tergantikan posisinya. Kita sama-sama mengarungi hidup sejak masih kanak-kanak, Kyuhyun saja yang di pertemukan setelah dewasa begitu menganggap Changmin penting dan menyayanyi kakaknya bagaimana denganku yang dari kecil tinggal dengan Zhoumi.

''Terima kasih, sekarang aku sadar kalau aku tidak boleh menghakimi Zhoumi seperti itu, bagaimana pun dia adalah adikku...''

''Iya, kau harus menyayanginya. Dia akan menjadi pengganti orang tua nantinya, sama sepertiku yang jauh dari Ayahku merasa kalau Changmin lebih dari sekedar Kakak.''

''Iya, kau benar. Aku berjanji akan memperlakukan Zhoumi lebih baik lagi.''

''Hmm.. Siwon, buka bajumu cepat...!''

''Eoh? Apa? Love kau kenapa tiba-tiba...''

''Cepat! Cepat Siwon!''

Aku membuka satu kancing kemejaku, Kyuhyun menjauhkan tanganku dan membuka sendiri kemejaku dengan agresi. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, setelah lama tidak melakukan itu apa Kyuhyun begitu merindukan semuanya. Aku.. Aku jadi gugup!

''Love, katanya kau lelah, apa masih kuat..'' Kyuhyun menatapku. Dan mendekatkan bibirnya menyentuh leherku. Menggigit pelan leherku.

''ssrrrttt...love...''

''Aku tidak tahan...! Buka.. Buka... Buka...''

''Love sabar biar aku buka dulu kaos dalamnya,'' aku mencoba membuka kaosku, tapi Kyuhyun semakin bergerak gelisah. Apa Kyuhyun salah memakan sesuatu? Aku benar-benar bisa kalah melihat keagresifannya malam ini.

''Siwon cepat buka kaos dalammu juga, perutku sudah tidak tahan ingin muntah..!'' titahnya aku menatapnya heran, apa hubungannya mual dengan membuka baju. Aku menurut dan membuka kaosku, ''Love kalau mual, aku aku antar ke kamar mandi. Jangan menahannya love..'' aku hawatir melihat dia menutup mulutnya dan merintih pelan. ''Love... Ayo keluarkan di kamar mandi.'' aku berniat menuntunnya tapi Kyuhyun langsung menindihku. Kyuhyun memelukku dari atas, dia begitu menghirup leher dengan dadaku.

''Hhmm... Mualku hilang...'' ucap Kyu masih asyik menghirup tubuhku. Aku melotot, jadi Kyuhyun bukan mau melakukan itu tapi hanya merasa mual dan ingin menghilangkannya dengan menghirup aroma tubuhku.

''Love jadi kau bukan ingin melakukan itu?'' tanyaku.

''Itu apa! Aku hanya ingin menghirup tubuhmu saja''

''Tapi adikku sudah marah love..!'' batinku.

TBC

Poor... Siwonnie...


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Pov

Suasana canggung yang menguar diantara keduanya membuat Hankyung maupun Heechul menjadi bergerak gelisah. Beberapa kali Hankyung mencuri pandang memandang Heechul. Heechul pun terlihat berkali-kali melirik pada Hankyung. Sulli yang datang dari dapur dengan membawa minum pun sempat melihat pergerakan 'malu-malu diantara keduanya', Sulli menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat itu.

''Kenapa mereka tidak langsung jujur saya. Gara-gara mereka kencanku dengan Minho Oppa jadi terganggu.'' ucapnya kemudian berjalan mendekati keduanya.

''Ahjumma bilang akan pulang malam. Sepertinya Siwon Oppa juga tidak tahu kalau Ahjumma pergi menemani Ahjusshi,'' ucap Sulli menyimpan minumannya.

''Kalau begitu kita pulang saja Sulli-ah..'' ucap Hankyung, Heechul menatapnya tidak suka. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya saat sedang kesal.

''Jangan Oppa, lagipula Ahjumma menyuruhku menunggu. Di rumah sebesar ini pun tidak ada orang, Zhoumi Oppa masih di kantor. Sedangkan Siwon Oppa kan punya rumah sendiri.''

''Baiklah. Sudah lama aku tidak datang kemari. Rumah ini semakin mewah saja, ayah Siwon memang hebat. Ketiga anaknya pun sukses semua tak terkecuali Siwon yang sebentar lagi siap membuja cabang baru di China.''

''Siwon akan membuka cabang di China?'' tanya Heechul tiba-tiba menyahut perkataan Hankyung. Hankyung menganggukan kepalanya, ''Iya. Baru saja seminggu yang lalu dia membicarakan ini padaku.'' Heechul tidak tahu kalau Siwon akan melebarkan sayap bisnisnya.

''Siwonnie oppa itu memang hebat! Dia tampan, pintar, usaha yang ia lakukan pasti berhasil. Banyak sekali Yeoja yang bertekuk lutut padanya~ waktu tinggal di Jepang saat masih kuliah, setiap hari banyak yang mengantarkan makan siang untuknya. Tapi sayangnya Siwonnie Oppa itu terlalu menutup diri. Sangat kontras dengan dia yang sekarang, aigooo.. Kyunie eonnie memang daebak!'' cerita Sulli yang ingat betul saat dirinya dan ibunya tinggal di Jepang, Siwon tinggal bersama mereka saat kuliah. Sebenarnya Siwon melakukan itu karena dia tidak mau satu kampus dengan Zhoumi di korea. Dia takut teman-temannya tahu kalau Siwon punya adik tiri. Dan Siwon tidak nyaman bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Zhoumi.

''Dulu kami berpisah saat kuliah semester 5, tidak di sangka dia pergi ke Jepang.'' ucap Heechul, Hankyung menanggapinya. ''Dan kau selalu menangis saat ingat Siwon. Lupa eoh kau bilang menyukai Siwon dan terus cerita tentang cintamu itu padaku.'' wajah Heechul memerah dan malu.

''Itu.. Itu dulu, setelah berjalannya waktu ada orang lain yang aku cintai. Aku juga masih menyayangi Siwon sebagai sahabat. Pada akhirnya Siwon menemukan cintanya dan aku.. Harus bisa mendapatkan orang itu.'' ucap Heechul menatap lekat Hankyung. Jantung Hankyung berdetak kencang saat ia berpandangan dengan Heechul langsung. Mulutnya terasa kaku saat Heechul mengatakan kalau dia sudah mencintai orang lain. Patutkan Hankyung marah, cemburu , patah hati?!

''Iya.. Aku juga seharusnya bisa seperti Siwon. Aku terlalu lemah soal gadis yang aku cintai...''

Mereka kembali berpandangan, mata mereka seakan berbicara satu sama lain. Sulli bisa melihat kalau diantara mereka memang memiliki perasaan 'cinta'. Sekalipun mereka masih belum bisa saling jujur satu sama lain. Sulli jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya, apa susahnya jujur! Dengan begitu dia bisa memperkenalkan pacar tampannya pada keluarga Siwon. kkk~

*

*

Jika Sulli mengatakan kalau dulu Siwon digilai banyak Yeoja. Banyak Yeoja yang mengantri dan memuja Siwon dengan memberikan apa saja yang mereka punya untuk Siwon. Mengikuti Siwon kemanapun, rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Lain halnya dengan sekarang dimana Siwon yang justru melakukan apa saja untuk 'istrinya', segala yang diminta Kyuhyun tidak mungkin di tolaknya dia juga begitu menjaga Kyuhyun. Zaman memang sudah berbeda, tahun sudah berganti dan kehidupan Siwon juga sudah berubah.

Siwon duduk di lantai dengan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa di belakangnya. Kyuhyun duduk diatas sofa dengan kaki yang mengurung Siwon di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat senang. Ia mengambil kembali ikat rambut yang terbuat dari karet itu dari plastiknya. Kemudian Kyu menyisir rambut Siwon dan memasangkan ikatan rambut itu di beberapa helai rambut Siwon. Kini rambut Siwon penuh dengan ikatan yang mengelilingi hampir seluruh area kepalanya.

''Kau seperti girlband Wonnie, rambutmu jadi indah sekali.'' ucap Kyu masih asyik 'mendandani' Wondambi. Siwon hanya pasrah menuruti 'hukuman' Kyuhyun padanya.

''Aawww... Love... Jangan ditarik rambutku sakit sekali~'' rintih Siwon saat dengan paksa Kyu menarik ikatan rambut dari rambut Siwon.

''Maaf, habisnya warna ikatan ini jelak. Tunggu, aku akan mencari warna Pink dulu.'' Kyu bangun dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Siwon mendesah pasrah dan bangun menuju kaca. Siwon melihat betapa anehnya dia saat ini. Rambut hitamnya yang mulai sedikit gondrong itu terdapat banyak sekali ikatan. Sangat kontras dengan tubuh toplesnya yang manly dan jantan. Kyuhyun melarang Siwon memakai baju selama di rumah, dia bahkan tidak peduli kalau Siwon bisa masuk angin. Pokoknya setiap Kyu merasa 'mual' dia bisa langsung memeluk Siwon.

''Direktur Hyundai Departement kau sangat menawan. Aku tetap tampan sekalipun rambutku begini, kalau ada yang melihatku begini apa mereka akan menyangka aku gila?'' Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepanya sendiri.

Ia berputar-putar dan menirukan gaya girl band seperti melakukan Aegyo sambil berkata ''Neomu Yeopo-yo'' ala Sunmi Wonder Girls di lagu So Hot atau ia memasang wajah sexy dan menggerakan kaki besarnya ala Hyorin Sistar. Sungguh Siwon sepertinya mulai aneh dan sedikit Out of Charakter dari aslinya.

''Wonnie!'' panggil Kyuhyun berteriak. Siwon langsung berlari mendengar teriakan istrinya.

''Why Love! I'm here..!''

''Ada tamu mencarimu, katanya Investor dari China.'' kata Kyuhyun memberitahu. Siwon kaget dan memegangi rambutnya. ''Gawat~!''

''Jangan di lepas! Aku sudah susah payah memasangkannya! Jangan pakai bajumu juga...'' ucap Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca. Siwon frustasi mendengarnya. Bagaimana ceritanya dia menemui klien penting dengan penampilan seperti itu.

''Jebal Love.. masa kau tega melihatku menjadi bahan tertawaan orang.'' mohon Siwon memelas.

''Tapi jangan pakai baju..! Pakai ini saja, okyu!'' Kyuhyun memberikan jaket pink bergambar kelinci pada Siwon. Siwon menerimanya dan memandang baju itu dengan tatapan 'ngenas'.

''Love...''

''Jangan menolak! Cepat pakai aku akan menyiapkan minum dulu..'' Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang mulai 'pasrah' memakai bajunya.

Siwon berjalan menemui tamunya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Bagaimana bisa direktur sepertinya suka memakai baju pink dengan bergambar binatang. Mungkin kliennya akan mengira Siwon memiliki 'dua kepribadian' langka. Saat sampai di ruang tamu, tamunya sedikit menahan tawa melihat Siwon. Siwon sudah sangat merah.

''Selamat siang Tuan Choi, apa kabar?!''

''Selamat siang juga Tuan Chen, lama tidak bertemu. Anda semakin terlihat sehat. Oh iya selamat, aku dengar anda segera membuka restauran di Hongkong.''

''Terima kasih Tuan Choi. Anda terlihat bagus memakai baju itu,'' Siwon jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya.

Setelahnya mereka mulai membahas beberapa pekerjaan. Kyuhyun menyiapkan minuman dan chocochips. Tuan Chen tersenyum melihatnya, ''Istri anda cantik sekali.'' puji Tuan Chen. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ''Terima kasih.'' Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di samping Siwon.

Dia memperhatikan Siwon dan Kliennya yang serius membahas pekerjaan. Ia suka sekali saat Siwon berbicara soal pekerjaan, dia akan terlihat sangat wibawa dan menawan. Kyuhyun juga sangat bahagia, karena Siwon sekarang begitu menyayangi dan memperhatikannya. Beda sekali seperti dulu, dimana Siwon bersikap tidak peduli padanya.

''Ah, terima kasih Siwon-sshi saya setuju dengan ide anda. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita menambah lagi tempat restauran khusus makanan Korea. Sepertinya kalau di daerah kota besar seperti Beiljing banyak yang menyukai makanan dari korea.''

''Ide bagus. Tidak ada salahnya juga. Kalau begitu kita bertemu besok siang di Perusahaan saja, sekalian langsung mengurus berkas kerja sama kita.''

''Baiklah, Kalau begitu saja permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas waktunya. Mari Nyonya Choi,''

''Ne, Terima kasih..''

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengantarkan sampai pintu. Setelah Tuan Chen pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangi mobil yang perlahan pergi.

''Kenapa Love?'' tanya Siwon mencuri cium di pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersadar dan balik menatapnya.

''Tuan Chen itu tampan juga! Badannya juga bagus, aku ingin melihat ABSnya'' ucap Kyuhyun membuat Siwon shock mendengarnya.

''Aku juga punya badan yang lebih bagus darinya,'' kata Siwon. Kyu mengabaikannya dan berjalan merapihkan meja. Siwon mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

''Kau bosan dengan Absku?'' tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menyimpan gelas ke dapur dengan Siwon yang menempel mengikutinya.

''Bukan bosan hanya suka saja melihat cetakan tubuh Tuan Chen tadi di balik kemejanya.'' jawab Kyu. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan membuka bajunya. Bagaimana bisa Kyu memperhatikan tubuh namja lain sampai segitunya.

''Bagaimana? Masih bagus kan? Ah, aku sudah 1 minggu tidak ke Gym, pantas saja sedikit tidak terawat.'' kata Siwon. Kyuhyun memandangi Absnya yang tercetak indah di tubuh Siwon.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh abs Siwon. Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya, menghisap nipple Siwon dan meremas absnya. Siwon mengelinjang merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Siwon menatap tidak percaya Kyuhyun yang baru saja lagi-lagi memanaskan gairahnya.

''Wonnie~ wonnie~ wonnie~'' Kyuhyun mendekati kuping Siwon, ''I love Wonnie~ aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun badanmu tidak sebagus dulu..'' Siwon mengerang, ''Love! Apa jeleknya badanku eoh?!'' tanya Siwon tidak terima.

''Lihat perutmu sedikit buncit akibat terlalu banyak makan...!'' ucap Kyu menyentuh perut Siwon. Siwon memegangi perutnya sendiri, ''Ah ini akibat kau suka meminta menemanimu makan di tengah malam. Ingat tidak? Saat aku menemani makan 'Jambong' super pedas itu. Bibirku sampai jontor gara-gara memakan itu.''

''Kau itungan sekarang. Menemaniku makan saja tidak suka.'' Kyu mempoutkan bibirnya. Siwon merasa bersalah dan memeluknya. ''Maaf Love! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku selalu bahagia menemanimu apapun..''

''Hhmmm.. Wonnie bagaimana kita teruskan yang tadi. Sekarang Wonnie akan aku dandani seperti barbie!''

''Mwo?!''

*

*

Malam minggu, Hankyung mengajak Heechul makan malam bersama. Hankyung menjemput Heechul di appartementnya. Heechul tampil cantik menyambut undangan Hankyung.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah restauran mewah. Restauran yang dikenal menyuguhkan makanan lezat dari berbagai negara. Heechul menarik nafasnya yang memburu saat Hankyung keluar menuju pintu, membukakan pintu untuknya.

Pintu sudah dibukakan Hankyung. Heechul keluar dan sedikit membungkukan badannya berterima kasih pada Hankyung.

''Gomawo Hankyung-sshi.''

''Ayo kita masuk!'' Hankyung mengisyaratkan agar Heechul menggandeng lengannya. Heechul sedikit ragu menggandeng tangan Hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum dan menuntun tangan Heechul. Heechul terkejut namu tertutupi karena Hankyung menariknya masuk.

Mereka benar-benar berjalan berdampingan. Ada rasa debaran di hati keduanya. Mereke tetap berjalan mengikuti lilin di sepanjang jalan. Heechul takjup melihat lilin-lilin yang mengelilingi setiap sudut restauran yang gelap. Heechul tahu Hankyung tipe orang yang romantis.

Gandengan di tangan Hankyung terasa semakin erat saat mereka melewati beberapa anak tangga. Suara violin yang merdu menyambut mereka saat sampai di tangga terakhir. Hankyung membawa Heechul menuju meja yang sudah ia siapkan. Menarikan kursi dan mendudukan Heechul.

Keduanya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan. Saat melirik ke arah kiri langsung disuguhkan pemandangan kota seoul yang indah. Kesan romantis dengan penerangan lilin membuat Heechul tersenyum bahagia. Begitupun dengan Hankyung yang sudah menantikan moment itu. Dia sadar jika tidak bertindak maka dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan wanitanya.

Para pelayan menyunguhkan makanan yang sebelumnya sudah di pesan oleh Hankyung. Semua makanan itu adalah kesukaan Heechul. Heechul berkata, ''Kejutan untukku?'' Hankyung menjawab. ''Yeah, take your time with me. Terima kasih sudah mau makan denganku''

''Sebelum makan mari kita bernyanyi sebentar,''

Hankyung membimbing Heechul ke tempat grand piano diletakan. Hankyung mempersilahkan Heechul duduk. Sedangkan Hankyung berdiri di sampingnya. Hankyung tahu betul Heechul sangat pandai bermain piano. Dan piano adalah alat musik yang paling di kuasai Heechul.

''Kau siap?'' tanya Heechul. Hankyung mengangguk. Heechul mulai menekan tuts piano dengan jari-jarinya. Perminan Heechul lembut membuat Hankyung jadi gugup untuk bernyanyi. Heechul mengikuti lirik lagu yg terdapat di atas piano, lagu khusus yang sudah disiapkan Hankyung. Hankyung mulai bernyanyi.

''She caught my attention, I found the treasure in love. And you the treasure that I'm searching for you keep stirring my world.''

''My heart has become one side of the pocket. It is right Love you like this? I wonder that and become more and more infatuated with you at the same time.''

Hankyung mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul, Heechul menerimanya dan menggenggam tangan Hankyung erat. Hankyung berjongkok di depannya.

''I will not let anyone else stay with you instead of me. Please, Marry with me?'' Hankyung mengucapkan itu sambil memberikan kotak cincin pada Heechul. Heechul menangis mendapat lamaran mendadak dari Hankyung.

''I- hiks.. I do HanKyung! Aku mau menjadi istrimu... Aku mencintaimu...'' jawab Heechul terbata, air mata sudah meluncur membasahi pipinya.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Author's POV

Suara alarm yang berbunyi keras membuat Siwon yang tengah terlelap pulas terlonjak bangun. Bagaimana tidak kaget, 3 alarm sekaligus berada tepat di atas bantalnya dan berbunyi dengan bersamaan.

''Aish! Siapa yang memasang alarm sepagi ini..!'' omelnya beralih mematikan ketiga alarm yang menunjukan pukul 03.30 pagi.

Pandangannya menoreh curiga pada sosok cantik yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Siwon yakin kalau sosok cantik itu yang suka memasang alarm sembarangan. Alasannya di takut kalau Siwon susah di bangunkan kalau dirinya ingin meminta bantuan. Memangnya selelap apa Siwon saat tidur sampai takut kalau dirinya susah dibangunkan. Kalau sudah begini rasa kantuknya menjadi hilang.

Siwon merasakan kepalanya berat, perutnya terlonjak terasa mual. Siwon bangun dan berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan berpegangan pada kedua sisi wastafel.

''Oueeekkkss.''

Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Kepalanya yang berat membuat Siwon terduduk lemas di atas kloset yang tertutup.

''Ada apa denganku?! Aish, ini pasti karena seharian aku tidak memakai baju. Aku masuk angin.'' ucapnya memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Setelah di rasa merasa baikan, Siwon bangun dan berjalan menuju kotak P3K. Mengambil minyak angin dan obat masuk angin. Mengusapkan minyak itu di atas perut sixpecknya dan memasukan obat masuk angin berbahan cair itu kedalam mulutnya.

Setelah selesai meminum obatnya, Siwon memakai baju panjang menutupi absnya. Dia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 04.33 dan kembali memilih tidur. Baru saja terlelap beberapa menit, sosok disebelahnya bergerak-gerak membuatnya terbangun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluknya dari samping. Ia menyusupkan kepalanya di sekitar ketiak Siwon membuat Siwon kegelian dan akhirnya tidak bisa tidur. Helaian rambut Kyuhyun menerpa wajah dan sebagian menyusup masuk kedalam pakaiannya. Kyuhyun terus merapatkan tubuhnya, berdesakan dengan Siwon. Dia sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Siwon yang sebenarnya sangat mengantuk perlahan menenangkannya dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

''Eugghhh~ Wonnie lebih kencang~~~ ahhh...~'' igau Kyuhyun diacara mendesak-desakan tubuhnya. Siwon tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang memimpikan apa. Keringat terlihat keluar dari pelipisnya.

''Wonnieeeee~ sakit...'' igau Kyuhyun lagi mencengkram baju Siwon.

''Love.. Kau kenapa love.. Mimpi apa eoh?!'' Siwon mengusap pelipisnya hawatir. Baru kali ini dia melihat Kyuhyun bermimpi sampai mengigau seperti itu.

Pagi harinya, Siwon sudah bangun terlebih dulu. Setelah memakai pakaiannya, dia membangunkan Kyuhyun. ''Love.. Bangun. Ini sudah pagi, kau harus kerja kan..'' Siwon mengguncangkan badan Kyuhyun pelan. Kyu perlahan bangun, ''Ahh.. Wonnie badanku sakit semua rasanya~''

''Sakit kenapa?! Yasudah jangan pergi ke kantor saja. Istirahat ne..'' kata Siwon.

''Tidak mau. Aku harus pergi.'' kekeh Kyu.

''Baiklah. Cepat mandi.. Aku siapkan sarapan.''

*

*

Siwon menyiapkan cheese sandwich untuk sarapan. Dia juga membuat kopi karena semalam tidurnya terganggu, dan rasanya kepalanya berat. Dia takut mengantuk saat rapat pagi itu. Sebenarnya badannya tidak terlalu fit, Siwon merasa badannya tidak enak. Tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke kantor. Dia sudah punya rencana bertemu dengan Tuan Chen, mana mungkin Siwon membatalkan.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi. Saat sampai di dapur Kyu duduk di atas kursi dan memanggil Siwon. ''Wonnie.'' Siwon datang dengan membawa Kopinya. Kyu memicingkan matanya melihat Siwon membawa minuman yang sekarang dibencinya.

''Kenapa masih minum kopi?!'' tanya Kyu kesal. Siwon santai duduk dan menyimpan kopinya diatas meja.

''Aku takut mengantuk saat rapat,'' ucap Siwon santai. Kyu bangun merasa Siwon tidak mendengarkan perkataannya kemarin. Sudah di bilang kalau Kyu benci bau kopi. Kyu bangun dan menjauhkan kopi dari Siwon.

''Berani minum aku akan pergi dari rumah!'' ancam Kyu. Siwon yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik balik marah, ''Aku ada rapat dan aku meminum kopi agar tidak mengantuk. Yasudah sarapan saja sana di dapur!'' bentaknya. Kyu tidak suka Siwon memarahinya, ''Kenapa kau jadi marah! Aku hanya memintamu menjauhkan gelas itu! Apa perlu aku yang membuangnya.'' Kyu balik emosi.

''Kenapa begini saja jadi masalah sih! Aku hanya ingin meminum ini, setelah itu selesai. Selama ini setiap hari aku meminum ini.''

''Tapi beda! Aku tidak suka!''

''Kau egois sekali ! Selama ini aku selalu menuruti permintaanmu. Dari pagi sampai malam apapun itu aku lakukan. Sekarang tidak bisakah kau juga begitu.!''

''Kau tidak ikhlas menuruti permintaanku?! Kau tidak suka aku begitu!''

''Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku mau sekali ini saja kau mengerti. Yasudah aku tidak mau tambah ribut..!'' Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah menangis, baru pertama kali Siwon marah-marah seperti itu.

''Siwon!'' panggilnya, Siwon tidak menyahut dan terus berjalan sambil memakai jasnya.

''Ya!'' Kyuhyun mengejarnya, tapi Siwon sudah keluar dari rumah.

''Siwonnie menyebalkan!'' teriaknya.

*

Sepanjang jalan Siwon merasa bersalah sudah memarahi Kyuhyun pagi itu. Setelah sebelumnya memarkirkan mobilnya untuk membeli Kopi dan Roti untuk sarapan, Siwon meminumnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

''Hanya karena kopi saja, aku marah-marah. Aigo~ ada apa denganku. Eeenngghh... Aish perutku sakit lagi..'' Siwon memegangi perutnya yang kembali bergejolak tidak enak.

Kyuhyun langsung berangkat ke kantor. Dia juga malas untuk sarapan setelah pertengkarannya dengan Siwon tadi pagi. Dia tidak berniat minta maaf atau mau berbicara dengan Siwon. Dia masih kesal karena tadi pagi Siwon membentaknya.

Saat sampai di parkiran matanya membulat melihat Hankyung datang bersama Heechul. Heechul terlihat membenarkan dasi dan jas Hankyung. Mereka juga nampak bahagia dan terus menebarkan senyuman satu sama lain. Kyuhyun curiga jika sudah ada apa-apa diantara mereka. Kyuhyun yang jail pun mendekati mereka untuk menggoda keduanya.

''Ehhhem. Sepertinya aku ketinggalan berita bahagia.''

''Ah, Kyuhyun. Apa sih, tidak ada berita apa-apa kok.'' ucap Heechul terlihat mencurigakan. Bicara tidak ada tapi tangannya menggandeng Hankyung.

''Yakin... Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku mendapat undangan.''

''Undangan apa?! Apa sahabat harus diberi undangan.'' celetuk Hankyung. Kyu terlonjak senang. ''Akhirnya kalian memutuskan menikah kan! Aiggooo~ senangnyaaaa~'' Heechul malu saat para karyawan melihat kearah mereka. Heechul mendekati Kyuhyun dan menggandeng lengan kirinya, ''Jangan beritahu yang lain dulu ya.. Kami masih butuh persiapan.''

''Persiapan apa lagi? 10 tahun kalian bersahabat apa masih harus mempersiapkan banyak hal. Aku yakin kedua keluarga bahkan sudah paham apa yang kalian butuh dan inginkan..''

''Ini masalah pemantapan hati. Kami mau pernikahan ini menjadi ritual sakral yang penuh kematangan. Tidak terburu-buru seperti kau dan Siwon...'' canda Hankyung. Kyu mencibir, ''Jahat sekali kau Han Oppa... Iya juga sih kami belum sepenuhnya matang dan masih labil soal emosi.'' kata Kyu. Heechul merapatkan tubuhnya penasaran. ''Labil emosi bagaimana? Bukan labil ekonomi kan?''

''Labil ekonomi ya tidak, dia direktur. kk~ tapi emosi kami masih belum bisa terkordinasi dengan baik. Kadang kami merasa belum begitu dewasa menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga.''

''Aigo~ ucapanmu itu terdengar dewasa Kyu. Berapa usiamu?.''

''Yang pasti aku lebih muda dari kalian..''

''Mwo? Panggil aku Eonnie mulai sekarang!''

''Shireo! Heechulie~ lebih terdengar enak begitu..''

''Aish. Jinjja! Kau ini...''

''Eh, itu Siwon. Kyu cepat panggil suamimu. Biasanya juga kalian menempel terus.'' kata Hankyung menunjuk Siwon yang keluar dari kantor.

''Malas~ melihatnya saja malas~'' jawab Kyu mengalihkan matanya dari Siwon. HanChul saling berpandangan. ''Mwo? Bertengkar!''

''Ini yang disebut labil emosi?!'' tanya Heechul.

''Dia yang labil ! Yasudah byebye pasangan baru aku masuk dulu...~'' pamit Kyu berjalan meninggalkan HanChul. Saat di depan kantor dia berpapasan dengan Siwon, Kyu mencuekannya begitu pun dengan Siwon. Mereka saling melewati begitu saja. HanChul yang melihatnya kembali saling berpandangan tidak percaya.

Siwon berjalan menuju mobilnya, Hankyung memanggilnya. ''Siwon!'' Siwon menoreh dan kaget melihat kedua sahabatnya bersama-sama.

''Ada gerangan apa eoh, kalian datang bersama-sama.'' tegur Siwon.

''Aku hanya mengantarkan Hannie, Siwon.'' jawab Heechul. Dahi Siwon mengernyit melihat Heechul memanggil Hankyung dengan panggilan yang sangat manis.

''Ada yang mencurigakan~ bisa kalian jelaskan maksud dari tingkah kalian.'' seru Siwon menunjuk lengan HanChul yang berpegangan.

''Tanya saja pada istrimu. Dia sudah tahu semuanya~ aku pergi dulu ya, eoh Siwon kau mau kemana?'' tanya Heechul.

''Aku mau ke Apotek. Sepertinya aku masuk angin.'' jawab Siwon.

''Bareng saja bagaimana? Aku sekalian lewat. Hannie aku pergi dengan Siwon, ne?''

''Oke. Hati-hati ya,''

Siwon terus mengernyitkan alisnya melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Benar-benar mereka itu bertingkah aneh. Sepertinya sudah ada 'sesuatu' yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Heechul dan Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan parkiran. Hankyung masuk ke kantor, saat melewati ruang Kyuhyun, dia melihat Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hankyung berinisiatif menghampirinya.

''Melamun?'' tegurnya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia terus saja diam sambil menatap layar komputernya. Hankyung bingung kemudian menengokan kepalanya melihat layar.

''Astaga! Kau nonton apa Kyu?'' kaget Hankyung. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

''Diam! Keluar cepat! Aku tidak Mood di ganggu!'' usir Kyu. Hankyung menatapnya horor, kenapa dia marah-marah seperti itu. Hankyung kan menegurnya baik-baik.

''Kau tidak tahu Siwon sakit.'' ucapan Hankyung membuat Kyu menoreh cepat, ''Sakit?'' tanya Kyu.

''Tadi dia pergi ke apotek. Yasudah lanjutkan acara menonton kartunnya..!'' Hankyung memberikan wink dan pergi keluar. Kyu berdecak kesal kemudian memikirkan ucapan Hankyung tadi. ''Siwon sakit?'' gumamnya berbicara sendiri.

''Annyeong Eonnie~ aku bawakan buah untukmu..'' Sulli datang membawa banyak buah di keranjang. Kyu memandang buah itu dengan bingung. ''Dalam rangka apa? Aku tidak sakit.'' tanya Kyu. Sulli mempoutkan bibirnya, ''Aish! Ini oleh-oleh dari Minho Oppa, katanya buah bagus untuk orang hamil.'' ucap Sulli.

''Minho? Pacarmu?''

''hehe.. Iya... '' wajah Sulli memarah. Kyu mendekati keponakan Siwon itu. Sulli jadi takut dan memundurkan sedikit badannya. ''Apa apa Eonnie?'' tanya Sulli. ''Jangan terburu-buru menikah, Oke! Pastikan kalian siap lahir batin.'' nasehat Kyu. Sulli mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ''Menikah? Aish, aku masih terlalu muda. Lagipula Minho Oppa itu masih kuliah dan aku juga kan belum siap.'' jawab Sulli.

''Bagus kalau begitu. Oiya, Zhoumi ada di ruangannya tidak?''

''Sepertinya sudah datang Eonnie.''

''Aku kesana dulu, kau matikan film di komputerku.'' titah Kyu sambil berjalan keluar. Sulli mengaggukan kepalanya. Dia berjalan ke arah meja kerja Kyuhyun. Saat Sulli duduk di kursi dan melihat layar, ''What? Eonnie suka menonton film Barbie ternyata..'' kaget Sulli. Setelahnya ia tertawa sendiri, ternyata Kyuhyun suka film Barbie. Setelah mematikan film itu dia kembali tertawa melihat wallpaper komputer bergambar Siwon yang bergaya 'ala barbie'. Sungguh Siwon sangat cantik dengan rambut palsu berwarna kuning panjang, bibir yang berwarna pink. Jangan lupa juga gaun pink dan bandonya membuat Sulli terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya. Siwon benar-benar seperti Rapuncel di film barbie yang baru Sulli matikan.

''Bwwwahhaa.. Siwonnie Oppa benar-benar... Eonnie, ini pasti pekerjaanmu..'' akhirnya Sulli hanya terus tertawa sampai air matanya menetes.

Kyuhyun sendiri berjalan menuju ruangan Zhoumi. Saat di lift dia bertemu dengan Siwon yang baru pulang dari Apotek. Siwon membawa kantong plastik putih yang berisi obatnya. Kyu jadi gugup satu lift dengan Siwon. Siwon juga merasa aneh tidak menyapa Kyuhyun. Kyu melihat kantong yang dibawa Siwon kemudian mengambilnya paksa.

''Kau dari Apotek?'' tanya Kyu melihat bungkus dari plastik itu.

Siwon hanya mengangguk saja. Kyu merasa bersalah sudah marah-marah juga tadi pagi. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu kalau Siwon sedang sakit. Kenapa Kyu tidak sadar wajah Siwon cukup pucat.

''Kau sakit apa Wonnie?'' tanya Kyu lembut. Hati Siwon serasa di hinggapi banyak kupu-kupu mendengar suara lembut itu. Siwon meremas bajunya sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan semacam apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

''Hanya masuk angin.'' jawab Siwon sedikit terbata menahan debaran jantungnya. Tangan Kyu terulur menyentuh dahi Siwon, menempelkannya dan memeriksa temperatur tubuh Siwon dan membandingkannya dengan dahinya.

''Tidak panas. Kau mual tidak?'' lagi-lagi hati Siwon menghangat mendapat perhatian dari Kyuhyun.

''Iya, hanya pusing, mual dan merasa kembung.'' jawab Siwon. Saat Kyu akan kembali bertanya lift sudah terbuka, banyak pengunjung yang berbondong masuk membuat WonKyu keluar meninggalkan lift.

Mereka kembali canggung setelah keluar dari lift. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun yang menundukan kepalanya. Kyu menyerahkan plastik tadi pada Siwon dan berjalan mendahuluinya, meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon kembali di buat heran dengan sikap Wifunya itu.

''Kau masih marah Love?'' gumam Siwon. Dengan menghembuskan nafas berat Siwon berjalan ke ruangannya sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan Kyu memikirkan soal Siwon. Siwon masuk angin pasti karena seharian tidak memakai baju. Ditambah kemarin dia terus mengerjai Siwon. Beberapa kali menyuruh Siwon mengganti pakaian, memakai wig, mendandani Siwon sampai menyuruh Siwon berlonggak lenggok menirukan Barbie yang menjadi favoritenya belakangan ini.

Sampai malam hari mereka terus bermain, sampai Kyu merasa lelah dan tertidur begitu saja di ruang tv. Siwon mandi membersihkan dirinya di malam hari. Belum merapihkan 'kekacauan' di ruang tv. Belum lagi baju-baju yang Kyu sewa harus Siwon cuci dengan hati-hati. Siwon seperti 'bapak rumah tangga' saat itu. Dia sampai merasa badannya lemas, lebih lelah dari lembur di kantor.

Dan sekarang karena tenaganya terkuras habis, Siwon drop dan terserang masuk angin. Dia juga jadi emosian karena merasa kondisinya tidak fit membuat emosinya ikut naik-turun.

Zhoumi sedang mempersiapkan meeting dengan Investor dari China. Mr. Joe Chen yang kemarin datang kerumah Siwon. Zhoumi sudah menata ruang rapat dan menyimpan beberapa materi untuk rapat. Dia mengatur tempat duduk dengan gaya 'konferensi' agar peserta rapat merasa di hargai dan untuk menimbulkan semangat tim dalam bekerja. Klien kali ini sangat penting demi perusahaan yang segera melebarkan sayapnya sampai di negeri tirai bambu.

''Undangan, Ruangan, Alat-alat tulis, Perlengkapan, Konsumsi dan Kesehatan sudah selesai semua. Ah tinggal tambahan. Hmm bagaimana nanti aku menampilkan foto-foto perkembangan perusahaan dan orang-orang penting juga. Ah iya. Kalau tidak salah folder foto itu ada di Kyui Noona..'' Setelah semuanya sudah siap, Zhoumi keluar berniat meminta file yang berisi foto-foto keluarga Choi pada Kyuhyun.

Saat keluar dia sudah melihat Kyuhyun berjalan di depannya. Zhoumi memanggilnya, ''Noona..'' Kyuhyun menoreh. ''Zhoumi! Ah , kebetulan sekali Mi.. Aku baru akan ke ruanganmu.''

''Noona, sebentar lagi rapat dimulai. Aku mau minta file foto keluarga. Ada di komputermu kan?''

''Oh, iya ada. Ayo Copy saja dari sana. Kajja..''

Zhoumi memasukan folder berisi foto-foto keluarga Choi yang berperan penting membangun perusahaan. Itu bertujuan untuk menyakinkan klien kalau keluarga Choi semuanya berperan penting dan pandai dalam berbisnis. Perusahaan itu pun merupakan bisnis keluarga yang sudah di urus dari jaman dulu. Dimulai dari kakek nenek Siwon sampai sekarang terakhir jatuh di tangan Siwon.

Setelah mendapatkan folder itu Zhoumi langsung menuju ruang rapat karena rapat sudah akan dimulai. Rapat berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Siwon sebagai pemimpin rapat yang 'demokratis' begitu terbuka, adil dan memberikan setiap peserta rapat untuk mengemukakan pikiran mereka. Para investor pun begitu puas dengan penjelasan dan sistem kerja sama yang Siwon terapkan. Diantara tipe-tipe pendengar yang kebanyakan bertipe 'Pemersatu dan Inisiatif' membuat rapat berjalan lancar sampai tujuan rapat tercapai dengan baik.

Siwon juga terkadang menerapkan tipe 'Laissez-faire' atau tipe liberal yang mana dia memberi kebebasan kepada yang lain untuk mengambil beberapa langkah penyelesaian yang sekiranya ada masalah yang menghambat kerja sama mereka. Seperti jarak dan keterbatasan waktu yang bisa menghambat pekerjaan. Bagaimana pun Korea dan China memerlukan waktu untuk bisa pulang pergi, sampai dana yang tidak sedikit yang harus mereka keluarkan.

Setelah rapat selesai, Zhoumi yang bertugas sebagai moderator memberikan sedikit penjelasan mengenai silsilah keluarga Choi yang berperan penting mengembangkan perusahaan. Dimulai dari menampilkan pembangunan Departement, pemimpin pertama sampai sosok-sosok dibalik kesuksesan Hyundai Departement. Dari para Investor yang sudah mempercayakan modal mereka, sampai pemasok barang dan lain-lain. Terakhir pemimpin Hyundai saat ini yaitu, Siwon. Terlihat foto-foto Siwon yang sedang rapat atau melayani pembeli secara langsung. Tiba-tiba saat foto penutup ada foto Siwon yang berdandan 'Barbie' foto yang Kyuhyun ambil kemarin. Semua peseta rapat terkejut dan menahan tawa mereka. Wajah Siwon sudah memerah dan menatap tajam Zhoumi. Zhoumi meminta maaf dan mengaku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi respon dari para klien berbanding terbalik dengan yang Siwon bayangkan. Mereka menyambut positif 'eksperimen' yang Siwon lakukan. Mereka malah berkata kalau konsep itu bisa di terapkan untuk menarik pengunjung.

''Sepertinya ide bagus. Belakangan ini Barbie diminati banyak orang. Bagaimana kita membuat juga museum barbie di salah satu tempat di Departement. Kita bisa menjual pernak-pernik Barbie, dan Siwon-sshi benar-benar memiliki ide brilliant.. Saya salut pada anda.'' puji Tuan Chen di setujui semuanya. Siwon tidak menyangka kalau hal yang menurutnya 'memalukan' mendatangkan keuntungan baginya. Siwon patut berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun atas itu.

*

*

Kyuhyun panik, dia baru saja ingat kalau semalam dia memasukan foto Siwon di folder keluarga. Dan tadi pagi Zhoumi mendadak meminta foto itu. Kyuhyun sudah hawatir kalau Siwon akan semakin 'marah besar' padanya.

''Eonnie kenapa? Kenapa menangis eoh?'' hawatir Sulli.

''Sulli.. Hiks.. Hiks... Aku melakukan kesalahan besar. Ini semua karena kecintaanku pada Barbie sampai-sampai foto Siwon yang aku dandani Barbie aku masukan ke folder keluarga yang tadi Mimi minta.''

''Apa? Maksudnya, foto itu akan dilihat semua orang?''

''Iya... Bagaimana ini.. Hiks.. Hiks...''

''Eonnie, tenang jangan panik. Oppa tidak mungkin marah, dia tidak akan memarahimu. Yakin kau kan sedang hamil dia tidak akan memarahimu.. Tenang ne...''

''Aku takut Sulli~ kalau Siwon sudah marah dia menyeramkan..'' Kyu semakin menangis. Sampai-sampai dia tidak mau diam karena terlalu hawatir.

''Noona, dipanggil Hyung.'' Zhoumi tiba-tiba datang.

''Mwo? Andwe! Bilang aku tidak ada..'' Kyuhyun bersembunyi di bawah meja. Zhoumi bingung dan bertanya pada Sulli. Sulli memberitahu penyebab ketakutan Kyu.

''Noona kalau tidak mau Hyung marah, cepat temui di ruangannya...''

Kyu akhirnya keluar, dia masih mengatur nafasnya.

''Benar tidak marah?''

''Iya.. Cepat sekarang!''

Kyu langsung keluar menemui Siwon. Jantungnya sudah sangat degdegan takut Siwon akan marah besar atau kontrak kerjasamanya gagal karena kesalahannya. Dengan takut-takut Kyu mengetuk pintu Siwon dan masuk. Kyu melihat Siwon membelakanginya duduk di kursi. Kyu pelan-pelan jalan mendekati meja Siwon.

''Sajangnim..'' panggilnya pelan. Siwon membalikan kursinya. Ia menatap Kyu tajam, Kyu sudah sangat takut dan hampir menangis lagi. Kyu sangat takut jika Siwon sudah mengeluarkan tatapan kejamnya.

Siwon bangun dari kursinya mendekati Kyu. Kyu mundur karena semakin takut melihat aura Siwon. Siwon mendekatinya sampai Kyu duduk di atas sofa. Siwon mengurung Kyu dengan kedua sikunya.

''Kau memasukan fotoku yang kemarin ke folder foto keluarga?'' tanya Siwon. Kyu menelan ludahnya takut dan mengangguk.

''Maafkan aku.''

Kyu memejamkan matanya tidak siapa mendapat amukan Siwon. Siwon memeluknya erat membuat mataku terbelalak kaget. Siwon tidak marah, dia malah memeluknya dan menciumi pundak Kyu.

''Terima kasih~ Kau hebat Kyu... Aku benar-benara berterima kasih~'' ucap Siwon membuat Kyu semakin di buat tidak mengerti.

''Sesak~ awww... Sakit Siwon... Jangan kencangg...'' Kyu meronta merasakan Siwon begitu erat memeluknya sampai menekan perutku kencang. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya menatap hawatir Kyuhyun.

''Love kau tidak apa-apa?''

''Sakit~ kau jahat sekali, sakit tahu...'' Kyu memegangi perutnya sendiri. Siwon semakin panik, ''Kita ke rumah sakit. Aigo~ maafkan aku Love.'' panik Siwon. Kyu tersenyum walaupun perutnya terasa sedikit sakit ia senang Siwon memanggilnya 'love' itu artinya dia sudah tidak marah.

''Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit~ sudah hilang mendengar kau memanggiku Love!'' wajah Kyu memerah mengucapkannya. Siwon lega dan mengecup keningnya.

''Syukurlah. Maaf ya Love aku memarahimu tadi pagi..''

''Maaf juga aku egois Wonnie~ soal foto itu.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf...''

''Jangan minta maaf! Berkat foto itu, banyak keuntungan yang kita dapat. Sudah ne, jangan di pikirkan lagi.'' Siwon duduk dan memeluk Kyu dari samping. Kyu masih heran, keuntungan apa yang Siwon maksud.

''Jadi tidak ada masalah?''

''Hmmm.. Aku sekarang akan ikhlas kau dandani apapun...''

''Mwo? Kau malah marah-marah tidak suka kemarin?''

''Itu.. Ah, itu hanya kaget karena kejantananku kau rubah menjadi Girly. Tapi percaya, aku tetap bahagia melakukannya.''

''Terima kasih Wonnie~ eh kau sakit kan? Sudah minum obat?''

''Sudah tidak apa-apa. Karena bahagia sakitku hilang.''

''Aneh sekali~ hmmm.. Kau tahu Hankyung dan Heechul sudah jadian loh..''

''Mwo? Mereka jadian?''

''Iya. Segera menikah malah. Syukurlah~ sekarang semua orang mendapatkan kebagiaan mereka.''

''Dan kita... Juga mendapatkannya. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya lahir. Semua orang akan semakin bahagia karena kehadirannya~ hmmm.. Love! Gomawo..''

''Eeerrr... Wonnie~ aku...''

''Kenapa love? Kau merasakan apa? Jangan membuatku hawatir~''

''Temani aku nonton konser 'TVXQ' lusa. Temani aku juga belanja perlengkapan konser. Aku juga harus mendapatkan tanda tangan Hero!''

''Mwo? Kau ingin berteriak-teriak memuji Namja lain? Tidak love! Lagipula konser tidak baik untuk aegya. Disana suara sound system akan keras, di tambah berdesak-desakan~ No! Bahaya..!''

''No.. Wonnie.. Wonnie.. Wonnie... Aku pokoknya mau nonton! Tidak boleh ada penolakan...!''

''Love... Mengertilah~''

''Tidak! Sekali nonton ya nonton!''

Siwon mendesah pasrah, ''Egois lagi eoh...'' batinnya.

kkk~

TBC


End file.
